


The Red

by Kyoko1381



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoko1381/pseuds/Kyoko1381
Summary: There is always a beginning and end to every story. From the time I was a child I knew this to be true, and so i was never afraid of the end...But I am this time. Sometimes the end can be daunting even to the most jaded of people. Who knew that deciding to help a friend would lead me back to the beginning of my end. An end that I thought I had faced years and years ago. But there is one upside to this bleak scenario, I'm not facing it alone this time.





	1. ...And so it begins...

*Anita’s POV* Chapter -1

I awoke today like any other day…with one exception. I don’t want to be here.

Nathaniel is curled against my side while Micah is spooning my back in a protective manner. The room is pitch black like it always is due to my heavy black curtains.  
My unusual work hours make this a need more than a luxury. 

I lay in bed thinking about the past and the future. What I’ve done and what I have promised to do. I think about all the people that I protect and take care of and I realize that there is nothing more to life than this. I have done everything that needed to be done to help these people, and mystical creatures, within Saint Louis. The amount of time I spend here is useless now, I’ve done everything. There is nothing here for me anymore.

I rose cautiously as to not awaken Nathaniel or Micah. When I was finally free I turned and looked at their faces and looked for the love that had driven me to stay all this time. It was there but considerably less than before. This had happen to me before, with my family. It happened when I was 8 years old. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My father came home and looked at me. “Nita! I have a surprise for you!”

I had slowly walked down the stairs from my room to the living room. I had no expectations about my enjoyment of his gift. For the past two years after mama’s death he had been surprising me with little trinkets to make me forget, but forgetting was never a strong suit of mine. The more gifts he gave me the colder I felt towards him and the rest of the world. The fact that he had begun to pick up drinking was not helping his, try and be happy while you forget your mama, campaign. If anything it had tuned my child hood from reasonable to something completely different and fucked up. I went down the stairs to the gift location, aka living room.  
There was a woman there with a child. Both of them had blond hair and blue eyes. When I walked in they both had a ready smile on their faces but when the lady saw me her smile faltered a little, like she was surprised with what she was seeing but was trying to hide it. The child on the other hand had much less decorum and frowned at me with a look of distaste. I just stared at them with no reaction on my face. Papa was smiling at me and made the ‘what do you think?’ gesture with his hands. I looked at him and asked the only sensible question that could come out of finding strangers in your home. 

“Who are they?”

Papa looked a little awkward for a second and then he looked determined. Like he had to tell himself that it was now or never. “Nita, this is Judith and her daughter Andrea. Now I know this may be kind of sudden to you but she’s going to be your new mommy from now on.” I stare at him and all feeling I happen to have for him left in a flurry. I was numb to the core and there was nothing he could do to reverse it. He wished to replace my mother with this cheap imitation of a human. I shook my head and looked my ‘father’ in the eye. 

“My mother is dead and there is no replacement. I will live here for the time being, but I will leave soon and live for myself.”

All of their faces held a look of shock and astonishment. After a while my father shook himself out of his stupor and glared at me. 

“What do you mean you’re going to leave soon? You’re only eight years old!” He signed out his frustration and got down on one knee grabbing my shoulders, “Anita I know you miss you mother but you have to move on.” he said gentling his voice. 

“You’re right; I do have to move on.” He shook his head, “Anita…” ”No, I know what I’m talking about. I maybe eight years old but I know what I want and it’s to leave here. I don’t belong here anymore and I know it. ” I gently shook him off and went upstairs to my room. I heard my father talking to the lady in the living room, he sounded upset but she sounded happy, like this was all she could ever ask for. He can keep them; they would make a pretty picture together, the perfect family. I could see the difference in us from just looking at her. She is just like my father the ump tom of WASP breeding. Where my mother and I were dark she was light. 

Where I was tough she was soft. Where I have scars she has clean smooth skin. 

I sat in my room and I realized that with my mother’s death, my acceptance into this house died as well. I took my two years’ worth of allowance that I received when I began doing the chores around the house at six when my mother died. ‘Father’ found it to be unfair for me to do all the work while receiving no repayment for my output. So he paid me ten dollars every week, and when he began drinking and hurting me, he upped it to fifty a week. He figured if he was allowed to drink and beat me as he wished, I should at least be able to get something in return. I saved every penny of it, knowing that I was going to leave at some point. I just didn’t know it would be this soon. I counted my escape money and it turned out to be 2530 dollars in total. I knew it wasn’t enough but I could not stay here much longer, so I made a compromise. I will stay here until I reach 3000, but that was it. I figure I’ll reach my goal in ten more weeks. I have ten weeks to figure out a route of escape…I could do it. 

As I was putting my savings away into its hiding place I heard a knock on the door. I knew immediately it was my ‘father’. I quickly put my stash in its hiding place under the wood floors so he could not see it. I had enough time to turn around towards the door when it swung opened. He looked sad as he walked over to my bed and sat down. 

“Honey, you don’t really mean to go do you?” Even as he asked the question I could hear the resignation in his voice. He knew I never made empty threats. I nodded my head and turned to my closet, looking for a bag pack to put everything in. “Can’t you just wait a few years? I know you’re a genus and all but is it really necessary to go to these extremes? Why do you HAVE to go? Is it Judith and Andrea?” His voice had taken on a pleading quality as he talked. I shook my head; it really wasn’t due to Judith that I was leaving. It was because I just don’t belong here anymore. I helped my father get through mama’s death and now it was time for me to move on. My time here is up. 

I found a bag and began to systematically find what I did and didn’t want. The bag was a school bag so it could only fit so much. The money will be in my shoes that I’m going to wear so if the bag goes missing I still have my money. He sighed behind me as I continued to sort out my clothes. “I thought about getting angry and making you stay, but I know you would find a way out anyway.” He paused for a while, and then asked quietly “do you know where you’re going?” I stopped what I was doing and tuned to face him. “Yes, but I won’t tell you.” He shook his head looking upset. “Alright, then, just tell me this. Are you going to him?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly picked out my clothes for the day. I was planning on leaving here for good and I wanted to look like a girl for once. I’ll never be normal or even pretty but it is nice to treat myself once and a while. I found a black full sleeve on one shoulder shirt. The torso portion of it hugged my body like a second skin; the sleeve portion was like the olden style renaissance bell sleeve. I found a short green skirt that Ronnie had convinced me of buying. It was army green so I matched it with some thigh high cameo heels my friend Catherine had gotten for me. It was a joke gift since she knew, or thought, I wouldn’t wear it. I took out the most provocative black undies  
I could find; with my clothing in hand along with my undies and thigh high shoes and socks. 

Nathaniel began to wake from all the rustling that I had been doing. I put the cloths down on the dresser and sat on the bed next to him. “Anita?” He said quietly his voice full of sleep. “Shhh…” I said, “I’m just getting ready for work.” He sighed and curled into Micah’s side for comfort. I looked at them once more and turned to go to the lower bath room. I brought my browning in with me along with the pile of clothing. 

I took a quick shower in hopes that the boys wouldn’t get up soon, with the marks open I knew they were all asleep but I didn’t want to chance that. I dressed quickly and put on my browning. In the living room was my Firestar and usual knives along with my jacket and keys and phone. This took out going back into the room. When I had everything and I was ready to kiss this life good bye for good, I got a pen and paper and left a short note so they will not look for me and move on with their lives as they should.

Dear One’s,  
It is time for me to move on as it is for you.  
I love you all, but my time here is up.  
Stay safe and well…  
Anita

I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the cab company. They told me that it would take twenty minutes to reach the location I stated. I gave them my cell and headed out for the park ten minutes down the road. I walked slowly enough that I was able to stretch the time so that by the time I arrived the taxi was waiting. I got in and named the airport and the terminal I wanted. I sat in the back seat of the cab and thought about my escape. I knew I couldn’t use my credit cards, at least the ones that the boys knew about anyway. What they didn’t know was that I always have an assortment of cards under a variety of false I identities. Truth is no one here really knows what I do and who I am. After a while it would come out and that just can’t happen. It was time for Anita Blake to go. 

Now that I think on it, I guess that’s why I always hated Edwards play for a normal life. We are so close in so many ways, so many that is unknown to him, that I feel that if he can have normal why can’t I? He lives happily with that family and I want that, but how could I ever get it?

While I was having this internal monologue I didn’t realize that the cab had reached my destination until the cabbie turned and told me the cost. I took out the cash I always carry with me and got out with nothing but my purse. The driver stares at me for a while, with a dumb struck look on his face. I clear my throat and he physically shakes himself out of his stupor. He takes the money with a deep blush and drives off. I stood looking after the car in puzzlement for a moment, shrug, and walk into the airport. As I walked to the ticket desk people openly stopped and stared at me like I was some freak. After the fifth person tripping over themselves at the sight of me I began to glare at the people around me. Let’s just say they stopped. 

I made it to the line and sat in for a long wait. It would seem that the airport was understaffed due to the excessive line and only two people behind the desk. I was about ten people from the front when my phone began to ring. As I looked for it I began to panic. Was it one of the boys? Did they find the note? I couldn’t tell by the marks since I closed them down so they couldn’t contact me. I finally got my phone out and looked at the caller I.D. 

Edward?

I hesitated for a second out of surprise and then answered.

“Blake here…”

“Howdy, it’s Ted, look I have a problem. I’m here with Donna and the Kids in Oahu, Hawaii and it would seem that we got ourselves in a spot of trouble.”

“Define a spot of trouble.” I said suspiciously. I had a sickening feeling that I was on loud speaker by the echo of my words and the way Edward was talking. I had to be careful with what I called him.

“It would seem that Donna had insulted a clan of Lycanthrope’s so much so, that the penalty is death or something very close to it.” I heard a whimper in the background at the mention of the punishment. By the sound of it, it would seem to be Donna.

“Huh… Am I on loud speaker? And is the leader the clan in attendance?” 

“Yes to both…”He must have really been playing Ted, I could hear how tired and slightly relieved he was. Did he really think that I would not help him? I may not like Donna but that doesn’t mean that I want her dead. It would devastate him too much. 

“Uma of the Oahu clan, these people are uneducated in the traditions and culture of your clan. Any punishment on them would be against all laws; yours and mine. I will come down personally to speak on their behalf. I wish for safe passage onto your land and a guarantee on your title as king that no punishment will be wrought until I arrive and we have spoken about the extent of her slight and the required punishment. Do you agree to these terms?”

There was only one animal group in Oahu, and that was the bears. It was not an animal group that I had ever personally dealt with, but I was hopeful, and I figured that if he allowed Edward to call then he wanted for them to receive help. My demands are reasonable and should have been expected. I’m nervous but almost completely confident that he will agree. The silence on the line was almost unbearable, and then he spoke.

“I agree to your terms Miss. Blake. I must admit I have heard many things about you and when Mr. Forester had said he was calling you I was interested. There is no master of the city here so there are no vampire politics you have to go through.”

I sent a silent prayer to god with my thanks for the small things. “I thank you for your hospitality. I will be on the next flight to Oahu, Hawaii.”

“I look forward to it.”

Then the line was dead. The line had moved so slowly that be time I hung up it was my turn to buy a ticket. I purchased it in cash and went to my terminal. The flight was in thirty minutes, which was perfect since it gave me time to get there at a leisurely pace. I got there just as they were loading the plane. I took my aisle seat happily and sat down for a long ride. Edward needed help and so I’m going to give it to him. I spent the plane ride thinking of everything I know on Bears and thinking on who I can call to get information for what I don’t know. By the time the plane landed I had a plan of action; it wasn’t the best but it’s a start.


	2. Chapter 2

*Edwards POV* Chapter-2

I looked over at Donna and wondered again why I continued to be with her. I didn’t care about her and I could always get another cover. I’ve met tons of women that would be happy to fill the role, truthfully anyone at this point would do; but stay with Donna? No. She has been nothing but trouble from the moment we got together, first with Riker and now with these bears. Both of these times endangering the children and dragging me into it, and now I’m dragging Anita into it… again. Truthfully she had no reason to help me and I didn’t expect her to accept it so willingly. I thought she would at least argue, but she must have heard the urgency since she just said okay. This was the last time I would ask her to get involved with meaningless matters like Donna and her knack for trouble. The only reason I’m helping now is due to the children. I may not love them as Anita thinks I should, but I do in my own way care, and eventually Anita saw that and left me alone. That is one thing that I like about her, once she gets it, she gets it. That applies to guns, fighting, magic, and so on. She has everything I could ask for in a women and sometimes I think that Anita is the one, but according to a witch that I trust, my girl has something that Anita has yet to portray. If she showed that she had…that… I would do everything in my power to get her to see that us being together is what is right.

I was pulled out of my inner monologue by the nearly silent footsteps down the hall announcing our host’s arrival. I looked around at the 8X11ft room. Donna was huddled in the corner chained to the wall. The kids and I were free of chains due to our sheer lack of involvement in the matter, although they did take my and Peters weapons for safety reasons. Peter was holding Beka; he had heard the steps when they were just on the other side of the door. I felt a twinge of emotion…pride… I was proud that he had heard them, a lesser man wouldn’t have. The door was pulled opened and Donna jumped a little and cowered into the corner. I wasn’t able to make Ted go to her side to comfort her; it just wasn’t in me to do it.

“Ms. Blake has arrived. You are to wait in the green room where Ms. Blake waiting. When the boss gets here we will go through the details of the blasphemy.” He glared straight at Donna baring his teeth, making her cower even more, if that was possible. He turned back to the rest of us with his neutral face, seeing no reason to try and scare anyone else in the room. “She will hear from both sides, and it will be then that a punishment is decided. I hope that she is a good representative for you, if not then you will all be killed.” The last was said with a slight grin. Since the offense was directly connected to him, he was all for everyone even connected to Donna getting punished along with her. Jake, the second in command, is the stereo typical tall, dark, and handsome; hazel eyes, long dark hair, perfectly tanned skin, six six, yada yada yada. He unhooked the chain from Donna leaving her with just the hand cuffs. He had me and the kids walk out front into the hall way where there was at least ten other bears.

Since they had found out who I was, they were extremely careful when it came to us. This was why I had not gotten us out of this situation already. It would be a death sentence to try. I allowed them to lead me down the hall surrounding us while Donna was still cuffed. I really couldn’t find it in me to care that Donna was cuffed and scared, I just really and truly, did not care. We came out here for a family vacation and she ruined it to the point of potential death…again. This was ruined vacation number three, and I couldn’t take it. I maybe hard as nails but the constant caution I have to have when it comes to her and what she does… it’s like having another child around. Well saying that is actually insulting to Peter and Beka, so let me rephrase. It is worse than having another kid around, it like having a loaded gun on a spinner with no idea when and where it’s going to shot. The children are in more danger with her then me and that is saying something.

We walked into the green room with the bodies of the Bears security in our sights. They froze in the door way and I mentally prepared myself for something out of nightmares. It had to be bad for the Bears to be surprised. 

“Let the prisoner and her family through.” The voice came behind me and I recognized it as Jake’s low baritone. The Bears hesitated for a second as if startled from their thoughts before moving off to the side. The sight that met me was completely unexpected. I thought of scenarios involving blood and torture, but I was not ready for this. I heard several gasps behind me as the others saw her. Anita, my Anita, was dressed in the most provocative clothing I had ever seen and the ironic thing is that they weren’t made to be. The clothes were meant to be cute, at best, but on her it just made everything feminine seem surreal. The shirt outlined her body perfectly until it reached just below her belly button. It was there that the shirt cut off and you could see her pale scar less skin. There was only one sleeve that covered her scared left arm, along with her collarbone. The effect made it seem as if she was without a single mark. The skirt was a forest green that the army tends to use. It looked to be made of some kind of jean material and it stopped just above mid-thigh. Her three inch heeled cameo boots hugged her legs like a second skin as well and just at the top, where the boots end, I could see her black socks just poking out giving the style a more playful then sexy attitude. I had a feeling that if she tried she could look more than she thinks she can. I had thought of her in clothing like it, in black of course, and I was pleased she looked even better than my imagination. Seeing her like that is a pleasant surprise. I felt my desire start to rise and I squashed it immediately. I may not have had a romantic thought about Anita but that doesn’t mean I haven’t had sexual ones. 

I did not allow my thoughts and surprise to show on my face, making it seem like I had seen her in clothes like that all the time. I walked in calmly with my Ted persona in full swing as I went to stand by Anita. She looked me in the eye and made a barely noticeable nod in greeting. I replied in kind and turned to face the door where the others still stood in shock. Jake filled the silence, his eyes still glued to Anita. “Why don’t we all sit down and wait for the boss.” With that it effectively broke the spell holding the others in place. Everyone took their seats and got settled in. We all knew that this would take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

*Anita’s POV* Chapter-3

I arrived at the airport in Oahu Hawaii to find two were-bear escorts. Their were-animal psychic intensity was strong enough for me to feel it the minute I exited the plane. One was about 6ft and muscular. His face was open and young. He was one of those people that would never have a problem finding a date. He was handsome although you could tell that he was not fully grown. He looked to be no older than 19 and I couldn’t help but think that he was too young to be involved with lycanthropes. He had bright red hair, and you could tell it was natural by the paleness of his skin. There was a jagged scar that ran down his face, that coupled by the shadowed look in his eyes, I realized that he grew too soon, much too soon. He nodded at me and I replied in kind. The other was older and could’ve easily been the others parent. He looked to be at least thirty if the crow’s feet were anything to go by. His eyes were warm and cooled at the same time. I could not read any emotion from them and it took me a second to realize that it was his version of a blank face. I walked towards them and got to study the older one a tad longer since he has not seen me yet. If it wasn’t for the stiff demeanor he stood I would say he was a comfortable person to be around. He had a tainted aurora of a cuddly person! He was one of those people that you just wanted to touch and squeeze to death because they’re so cute! And he was, cute that is, with his generic brown eyes and dirty blond hair. He spotted me when I was a few feet away making me think that he was either off his game or not the best security. They lead me to the limo after asking if I had any luggage. The answer was a negative and I could see their relief. I can understand the response. With it being summer and the biggest time for tourism, the airport was packed and trying to navigate to get luggage would be a trial no one wants to take. 

No one talked the entire ride there. They weren’t offering up information and I knew I would have my work cut out for me when it came time, so for the time being I was going to enjoy the beautiful scenery. It was so full of trees that you couldn’t see past the road unless there was a chance opening in the woods. The water, when I was able to get a glimpse of it, was a beautiful sky blue with tints of green. You could see right through it to the variety of fish, and let me tell you, it was amazing. After staring out of the window for twenty minutes I began to get bored so I pulled out my mp3. That’s right I have an mp3! Just because I don’t advertise it does not mean that I do not like to listen to music when I get a chance. Actually what many people don’t know is that I love listening to music, but I only listen to it when I’m alone. I have no real preference for the type or style, I like all music. Except country! I heard it so much in my child hood that I can’t stand the stuff! All the songs are the same. My wife, and dog left me and my truck don’t work, oh boo hoo me. I have such a bad life. Its shit music and I don’t know why people like it.

I put in my earphones and turned on “Scream” by 2NE1. 2NE1 is currently my favorite girl group even though they are Korean. I love their music and I can’t even begin to describe how much I love the song. It had just come out and I couldn’t get enough of it! I literally had the song on repeat for the past three days. I sat back and let the music get me in the mood for the battle to come. I began to feel the car slow down as the song was ending for the third time. I was effectively pumped up for the fight ahead. The bears exited the car and for the first time in my life I let someone open the door for me. I felt that it made my entrance that much more powerful and feminine. Just the combination I was looking for. I knew the moment that I exited the car that they would be watching me and I had to make an impression from the beginning. I had the song stuck in my head and I used it to my advantage. I began to walk to the beat, literally moving to a beat that only I can hear. I walked with my back straight and head high as if everyone was below me. My two escorts began to respond to the energy I was putting out and started to, subconsciously I think, walk in a more submissive position than before. From the looks of it was a hotel, even if it looked as though only the Trumps and Gates of the world could stay here… a hotel for the wealthy. By all the personal items and bear products around it leads me to believe that the bears own this little organization. It looked like a general hotel lobby done in creams and tans and gold, with exotic plants strategically placed throughout to give it color and life. The floor was marble and I got a feel of its worth just from walking on it, beyond expensive. 

The reception desk was in the middle of the room with four hallways leading off to the rooms and pool. You would think with all the beautiful water around the island that a pool would be unnecessary but hey, it’s their hotel. The receptionist was small pretty women who looked native to the islands, although now that I think of it my two unknown escorts looked to be native to the island too. She looked up from the computer she was working on as she signed in some guests and pointed to the hallway on our left. My escorts nodded and turned to the appointed hallway. We walked towards a bear standing guard outside of a door, room 469. The guard, at least he seemed to be a guard, I wasn’t very sure, was the stereo typical tall, dark, and handsome; hazel eyes, long dark hair, perfectly tanned skin, six six yada yada yada. He stared at me with a strange look in his eyes and I didn’t know how to respond, so I smiled, a smile so full of innocence that an infant would be jealous of it, and turned my back on him as I gave my escorts my full attention. I still knew ‘the guards’ where abouts and what he was doing but he wouldn’t know I was that aware. I wanted them to underestimate me, no matter how bad of a taste that leaves in my mouth, and not for me to underestimate them. It was there that I heard the first words spoken from my guides after their lengthy silence on the way here. “Wait in the room, the family will be brought to you immediately for you to examine them and determine whether they were treated accordingly or not. Our master is across the island and will be here shortly. He had not expected you to arrive so quickly” said the Scar Face. Since he failed to give me a name, that was my title for him and for the older gentlemen he was Cuddles. Of course I would never call him that in his face but hey! I can have fun in my head, it’s not like they can hear my thoughts. I wondered how they knew to come to the airport when they did if I wasn’t expected yet, but looking ignorant was not in the cards and so I refused to ask. I was brought out of my reprieve when they opened the door to a hotel room with an exceptional view and larger than normal rooms. It was an open concept design with just enough walls to signify privacy but not enough to feel constricted. The door led into an open space with a tad lower ceilings to show the difference between it and the rest of the house. From, what would be considered the door way, I was lead straight into the heart of the living room. There were large floor to ceiling windows throughout the whole room but the idea of privacy was accomplished by an abundance of trees and bushes, and yet you still got the watery view that everyone travels to Hawaii for. To the left was the dining area and beyond that was the kitchen. I figure the bedrooms were father in the back where they could be even more private for the guests.

Scar Face led me to the large white couch in the middle of the room gesturing for me to sit. I took him up on the offer and sat down in the most sickeningly feminine way I could. The more girly I seemed the less likely they would equate me with bad ass vampire hunter. I needed the dissociation so I could offer my alternatives to Donna being ripped apart in front of her family. So, I stilled my upset stomach at the puck inducing sweet smile on my face and the innocence that I was trying to put out, you know… the innocence that I never had. YYEEAAHHHH. 

I think my facial expression coupled with my clothing was too much for his senses, plus neither one of them really looked at me in the airport making me think they were both distracted. He stood in shock for a second just staring at me until the man behind me cleared his throat and snapped him out of it. He nodded himself as if he had to get himself orientated again as he looked at the floor, “Yes, as I said before, wait here and we will bring the family here…” He stopped when he looked up at my face again, forgetting his train of thought. Cuddles picked up the prepared speech behind me, “The disgrace will be discussed when the master arrives” he starts as I turn to face him, “For the time being, as we are getting the prisoners, you will stay in this room with a guard on the door at all times.” I nodded my understanding and my two escorts left me in the room by myself. I immediately stood and looked around the hotel room for exit strategies and to get an idea of the lay out. I don’t expect a gun fight or for this knowledge to come in handy, but I’d rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it. 

Once I had the layout memorized I went into the kitchen and looked for the most magical beverage known to humanity. Coffee? That’s right. Coffee is probably one of the most underrated drinks, but it is coffee that makes the earth go round and it is coffee that makes everything better. Okay so maybe I’m exaggerating, but not as much as you may think! 

Sadly, no matter how beautiful the hotel room, they lacked coffee and it put me in a bad mood, which wouldn’t do. I needed to be level headed and be able to put off innocence and helplessness. I couldn’t do that if I was angry, when I’m pissed I become bitchy and that just will not work. Not for what needs to be done today. So I walked over to the wall next to the floor to ceiling window and stared out at the ocean willing myself to calm my short temper. It took a few minutes but I was able to calm myself with seconds to spare before I heard large group of people walking down the hall. I tuned to face the door and leaned away from the window so I was in front of the door as it opened. 

The guards that walked in were all new, making me think that cuddles and Scar Face either had duties elsewhere or they were in the back of the group. The were-animals entered first and stopped short at the sight of me. I sighed internally as I smiled a small knowing smile at them. I knew I looked nice but this was ridiculous! I am not the prettiest girl in the world there is no reason for this sort of reaction! I stared at them wondering when they, or at least one of them, would respond and move. It took for the man that had been standing outside of the door to speak, “Let the prisoner and her family through.” They were startled out of their daze and moved out of the way, dispersing throughout the house while Edward and the kids came into view. It took me a second to see Donna huddled in the back since I was now the one distracted. Edward surprised is a distracting experience.

I saw him stutter when he saw me and inside I was ecstatic. I, the humble Executioner, was able to startle Death! That alone is a nearly impossible feat! I watched for his emotions, hoping I could get a clue to what he thought of my outfit. But of course it’s Edward and he would never be caught off guard like that. Damn! I sighed internally and looked at the others spread out behind him.

Both Beka and Peter were very relieved at the sight of me. Peter looked the second best out their little group, Edward looking the best, of course, nothing fazes Edward! Peter, once white, shirt was dirty and ripped, and it maybe it was cliché, but he looked older, taller. The last time I saw him he was only nine and now he was at least eleven, I think. His swimming trunks were not a bad off because they were black. Beka on the other hand looked as if she was on the verge of dropping Peters hand and running over to me. She looked the same as before just a tad bigger. She looked a mess for a, I guess, five year old. Her once cute white and pink tank top dress was now dirty and ripped. Her hair, which is no longer in what was probably pig tails, was sticking in every direction and the cute little rainbow berets she had are dangerously close to falling out of her hair. Luckily she had no bruises to signify abuse. Though now that I think about no one showed any sign of being manhandled, even Donna of whom was in the back was scratch free; although I don’t think her emotional state can claim the same thing. She looked the worst out of the group; her clothes were torn to shreds and covered in blood and dirt; although it wasn’t hers. It couldn’t have been due to her scratch-less state, and also I could smell the difference.

I was brought out of my musings by Edward’s eyes. They were sky blue as usual and highly addictive to look at. I watched as his eyes filled with warmth, or Ted, as he began to walk over to me. He looked like he just walked in of the street on a windy day. Other than a few barely visible particles of dirt and untidy hair he looked spotless. How he did it was beyond me. When he was a few feet away from me I gave him a nod that would barely qualify as head movement. He responded in kind and stood next to me. Since I was standing in the best spot that allowed everyone to be within my sight, it was no surprise he chose to stand next to me. I turned my attention back to everyone still in the door way. Donna looked as if she was going to explode with anger. Huh, guess she didn’t like Ted choosing to stand next to me rather than her. I guess Donna’s not one to always know where her enemies are, but then again if she was one of those people we wouldn’t be in this situation.   
The same guy broke the silence again as he looked at me with that peculiar look, the same one he had before. “Why don’t we all sit down and wait for the boss.” Everyone went into motion. Five of the ten guards stood behind the white four seater couch while I sat in the middle. The other five split up, two went on door duty while the others stood around Mr. Weird looks. Ted sat on my right and Beka sat on my left grabbing my hand and putting it around her shoulders. She snuggled in and I felt her relax. Peter sat on the other side of her, although I think if Edward had not been on my other side he would have taken it for himself. Donna stood for moment in front of the couch with one of the most hateful look I have ever seen, which is amazing in and of itself since I had went up against some of the most vengeful people probably known to man. 

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something when, the man who seems to be the leader, growled at her to get a move on. I felt her shrink into herself and the anger dissipated to fear. She looked around for a second; looking for a chair she could sit in. Since the chair furthest from the door was the leaders, from the look of extravagance around it, it left only one loveseat left and Mr. Weird face took over that chair. As he settled down he suggested that in gratitude to me replaying in a timely manner and my willingness to represent her and her family that she should sit at my feet. So, that’s where Donna ended up much to her despise. I could feel her anger but I knew she wasn’t willing to speak out knowing that it would do nothing to improve her current position and do everything to worsen it. 

“So, you’re the infamous Mrs. Blake.” Mr. Weird face said with a leer. “You don’t’ look as dangerous as your reputation demands.” He paused, “You also much smaller then I imagined.” I smiled at him while I plotted his death on the inside. I don’t like to be called small, or to be leered at, or to being underestimated. This guy just made my shit list…big time. 

“First it is Miss. Blake, for I am not married and probably never will be.” I felt Edward’s amusement although if you looked at him, I bet you his face is blank. “And to address your other observations I will say this. What I can do and the way I look are two completely separate things Mr….” I paused looking at him expectantly.   
“Excuse me where are my manners. My name is Jake Long, the second in command of the Bears. The slight to our clan affected me personally, so I apologize if I am short with you. You had no involvement with what had happened so I will try to keep my snide remarks to myself. ” I nodded my head in acknowledgment to his apology. 

“I can understand that,” I said, my voice softer than before. “I will try to be as civil as possible if you agree to do the same, because if you start being a spoil sport I’ll have to respond in kind.” He smiled and nodded, “I will do what I can. Now as we wait, would you like something before our Uma arrives? Then we will discuss business.” I nodded my head secretly hoping that I can have coffee if they had it. “A cup of coffee would be amazing.” I felt Beka’s stomach rumble under my arm and added on to my order. “Also some snacks, water, and some apple juice.” I mind as well get something for everyone. I figure if Beka was hungry everyone was.  
He gave me that odd look again and I realized what the look meant. It was him classifying me and trying to determine my motives and worth. This was the third time that he has switched my status within his head and I wasn’t sure if it was for the better or worse. Finally he nodded and a guard put out my order through a com they all had in their ears. I hadn’t seen it before but I didn’t respond to it so it would seem like I had. Edward placed his hand on my thigh and I realized that he caught my slip up. I knew Edward had seen it the moment he’d seen them and it never bid well for me to show such a big miss step like this to our lovely hosts. Damn! He is going to tease me endlessly about it, especially with it being such an elementary mistake.

Jake broke the silence, “The prisoner may not eat but you and the rest of the family may. She does not get substance from our people, especially in light of what she had done.” I nodded my agreement to his assessment and asked the question that had been plaguing me since I had gotten Edwards call. “What exactly happened?” Jake shook his head immediately, “That is for our Uma to speak of, it is not my place. All you need to know is that even you would agree that death is a suitable punishment. I have heard that you are a fair and good ruler and that your people want for nothing and fear nothing while they are under your rule. You will agree with our judgment, of that I am certain.” By the time he finished his face was twisted with anger and hurt. He looked at Donna and snarled at her once more making her cower into my legs. It was then the door to the hotel room opened and the receptionist from earlier came in rolling a cart with my order of food and a crap load more. She brought it close to us and began to place the food and drink on the glass table in the middle of the room. There were fruits, in a large variety, chips in those small 25 cent bags, small bottles of juices and water, a coffee pot and so much more. We sat quietly until she was done and left the room. 

I began to make a plate out of the variety of fruit and chips and tiny sandwich’s. Once it was filled to the hilt I handed it to Beka. She accepted and began to dig in with gusto, as if she hadn’t eaten in forever, which made me wonder, “How long have they been here?” He looked as if he wasn’t sure whether he should answer or not, but as it wasn’t connected to the incident and was a question connected to their health, he answered. “They have been here for three days. Your friend Ted has been negotiating for them and was doing a fine job. The problem occurred when he knew next to nothing about Bear politics.” I silently agreed that Edward was not one to learn menial things like politics when he could just kill things. He just didn’t care enough, plus he had other people like me to worry about it, so why should he. Edward squeezed my leg, he didn’t like being helpless for anything. I knew just from that gesture that he would be doing some research when this was over. 

I filled another plate the same way I had Beka’s and gave it to Peter. He looked shocked for a minute like he hadn’t expected me to think of him. It took him a minute to gather himself and to take the plate with a mumbled thank you. I made a third plate with considerably less food then the last two and handed it to Edward. He paused as he decided what to do. I knew what he was thinking and he knew that I gave him a plate for a reason. By the way they were acting around Edward I figured they found out his nickname and if that was true then we needed to show them that Edward can trust them not to back on a deal. The easiest way to do that was to have Edward eat the food. If he eats it, they lower their guards and feel more secure in their company, making it more likely for them to allow leniency in their judgment. It’s not the best strategy but we could use all the help we could get. Edward paused for a second more before taking the proverbial peace offering. 

I kept him in my peripheral vision as I turned back to table, making myself a plate. I saw him pick up a fruit and eat it tentatively. There was a sudden drop in tension throughout the room. They had been on edge since they found out who he was and I think they had been expecting him to kill them all to get his family out. The little act of eating their food showed them that he was willing to play by their rules…to an extent. In a way it was his way of saying, ‘as long as you don’t attack or go back on your word, I will not kill you…yet’. 

The door to the room opened once more and I immediately felt the power of the Uma. It was intense and I figured I didn’t feel him for two possible reasons. Either I was very distracted within my thoughts or he pushed his power through the room to make a bigger impact. Bet which option I was betting on…the ego boaster, hands down. 

As a group everyone stood and turned towards the door. The leader of the clan looked around the room slowly, making sure to make eye contact with everyone there. I studied him as he scanned the room and for some reason I was struck with the feeling that I knew him, it was the oddest thing. He was handsome if you liked rough looking men. He had a cross shaped scar obviously done by a claw on his face. His black hair reached his shoulders and his skin was tanned enough that you knew he was in the sun but not for sun bathing purposes, the tan was too uneven. He wore a plain white tee shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. He was one of those people that could blend into a crowd and nobody would look twice at him. He skipped over Peter, Beka and Edward and I began to wonder why the three of them were really here. Oh well, I guess that will all be reviled soon huh? His gaze hit Donna before me and glared at her, making her cower behind me. It made him turn his attention from her to me. His eyes were level with my boobs first and they managed to keep his attention for an extended amount of time. I cleared my throat and he shook himself out of his stupor. He managed to lift his eyes past my chest to my face and when he looked me in the eye he stared at me. 

“Anita?” 

I shook my head in confusion. I know I know him, I just can’t place him.

He walked closer to me out of complete shock. “It can’t be you. You disappeared when we were kids.” He moved closer and lifted his hand as if to touch my face but stopped an inch from actual contact and stared at me. Edward moved closer to me, saying without words that he shouldn’t touch me. His movements made the Uma’s eye turn from me to him and back. He dismissed Edward but took the unspoken warning and dropped his hand to his side. “You don’t remember me do you?” I shook my head, “You look familiar but other than that I can’t seem to place you.” I heard Donna snort and mumble under her breath and if it wasn’t for the marks I would have never heard her. “She sleeps with every man she sees, probably can’t name half of them.” 

Before I could blank he was holding her by the throat, his fangs extended “You know nothing. You should be begging for mercy and groveling at her feet for even offering to help you! Yet you insult her as if you are a good person and you have a pedestal to stand on.” I walked over to him and tapped him on the arm. “Remember our deal.” He paused for a while, doing what I assumed was the equivalent of counting to ten quietly in his head. He put her down reluctantly. “If it were not for Anita and your family, I would have killed you on sight.” He threw her to the ground where she gasped and struggled to breathe. He turned to me and looked like a kid being disciplined for taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. “I’m sorry Anita; I had not meant to lose it like that.” I smiled a confused smile, “You stopped yourself, so I have no quarrel with you.” He looked at me stunned, “You really are different…although you look exactly the same, just like your mother, auntie Aina.”

It was from those few words that everything clicked into place. I saw a little boy walk into our yard as my mother and I planted the yellow bulbs she had just bought. He was the lanky kid with asthma that lived in the house next door. Another time we were playing a board game. The next I was in his bedroom, he had caught me sneaking out of the house during one of my father’s drunken tantrums and offered me temporary shelter. His name rang in my head like a bell, a distant one from times long past.

“Alex?”

His face lit up with a huge smile and I knew that he had held on to the past when I hadn’t. Actually if I didn’t know better I would say he still had that child hood crush on me. He grabbed me into a bear hug- he he hee, literally- “I hadn’t seen you in years, not since what …when we were eight?” I nodded as I struggled to breathe. The marks can do but so much and getting a bear hug from an almost literal bear is less fun then getting one from a human. 

“Can’t…Breathe…” I squeezed out in what amounted to whisper. Edward moved forward in a threatening manner; just because I knew him didn’t mean Edward wouldn’t kill him. 

He quickly put me down with a mumbled sorry and stepped back. It effectively put space between Edward and himself while still being close to me. He studied me again and became serious. “What happened to you Anita? I thought you were dead.” I looked away from his searching eyes and found myself facing Edward instead. I don’t know why but my heart race sped up as I looked into his eyes. All I knew was that he was highly curious at this outcome of events. I sigh knowing that this was not the time, nor the place for this discussion. I closed down my face and turn away from his intense stare. “Now’s not the time.” I reply quietly, facing Alex once again.

He looked at me for a second and then nodded his head. “You right, now is not the time….. but soon.” He walked past everyone in front of him and they parted like the red sea did for Moses. He sat down in his chair with authority and gestured for the rest of us to follow suit. As we sat down he continued to study me, but I ignored it. We all sat in the same places we did before. Though, non-surprisingly, Donna was much less reluctant to cower in her spot on the floor at my feet. Alex cleared his throat and snapped me from my thoughts. 

“Anita, as you know you were called here to represent a Ms. Donna Parnell for the crimes that she had committed. We will proceed by discussing her crime and the gravity of it on my clan and certain members individually. When this is done you will either agree to our price or suggest an equal punishment to our liking. This was agreed upon before your arrival. Do you still agree to the terms set? ” I nodded without hesitation and he continued. “Then it is time to move on with our agreement.”


	4. Decisions, Decisions

*Edward* POV Chapter-4 (Decisions, Decisions)

She knows him…

They were childhood friends from the sound of it.

I very much dislike that he remembers Anita, much less that he does so well enough to feign an acquaintance, or friendship that she clearly didn’t reciprocate. When he picked her up and hugged her I wanted to rip his arms off and beat him to death. I was glad when she didn’t recognize him, it meant he wasn’t that special to her and it was that thought that stopped me. Why should I care how close Anita is to anyone? She wasn’t mine. In the back of my mind I heard a voice whisper to me softly, “But you WANT her to be, you always have.” 

I mentally shook that thought out of my head. I had been battling that voice from the moment I saw Anita. The jealous urges and possessiveness that I have been having have consistently gotten worse throughout the years. They would spike when a boy, or girl for that matter, was friendly to Anita…like now for instance. Alex was holding Anita in a bear hug and it took everything I had not kill him. It was things like this that deters me from pursuing Anita. If I’m like this and we’re not even together what will happen when we are? I stopped myself again. When we are? I frowned internally. This girl lives in my skin, always has. I have fought it every way to Sunday but she just burrows in deeper. 

After years of fighting this feeling and tying to override it by finding someone else I still believe that we will be together. I could deny that I feel that way but I am not one to lie to myself. I wanted Anita and I wanted her forever. This acceptance came as Anita’s pained whisper penetrated my thoughts, “Can’t…Breathe…” My instincts took over and I moved closer to the man holding my property. I stopped myself before I actually touched him but the message was clear, let her go or die. He put her down gently and moved away from me, although it didn’t escape my notice that he happen to move closer to Anita. I felt like growling but controlled the impulse. I wanted to know more about Anita’s relationship with this guy. She seemed to be on friendly terms with him though he seemed to want more. 

“What happened to you Anita? I thought you were dead.” His words brought me to the present conversation at hand. With my curiosity at its peak Anita turned and looked right into my eyes. I could see her pulse speed up dramatically, like she knew I was interested and knew that I would have answers…soon. She sighed and I wanted to kiss her to see if her mouth was as sweet as the fruit she had eaten. *Damn! I need to get my thoughts under control…I’m surprised she doesn’t know already!* She stared into my eyes and spoke as if she was talking to me. 

“Now’s not the time.” She said quietly. She broke eye contact and turned to Alex. It felt like physical blow when she turned away and I began to feel that awful ever present jealousy or possessiveness or whatever the hell it’s called, rise once more. I pushed it down with effort and that’s when I noticed Donna staring at me. She looked like she had been slapped, completely stunned at something…no, not something, someone…me. I let Ted take over and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head in shock and lowered her eyes to the floor. Enlightenment engulfed me as I watched her reaction. She saw me stand by Anita and protect her when I had done nothing to protect Donna or to even show her my support when a man truly in love would have. Internally I shrugged, she was not my problem, and after this I was ending it and forcing Anita into a relationship anyway. I know Anita usually reacts badly to force but she can’t respond negatively if she doesn’t know I’m forcing her. Subtlety is key in more things than just being an assassin. One good thing that does come of this terrible situation is that it gives me the perfect reason to get rid of Donna and I was going to take advantage of it. Anita can’t even get mad at me breaking it off, if anything she’ll support it whole heartedly. The only thing she would have a problem with is the children being left with such an incompetent mother...if you can even call her that.

“You right, now is not the time….. but soon.” Alex said with an underlining of a promise that said that he would receive his answers anyway he could. Again, I was ready to kill him, but the fact that Anita was clearly on friendly terms with Mr. McFriendly over there and the fact that we were surrounded by his guards kept me in check. Only barely.

He walked past me and sat in his chair, signaling for everyone to return to their seats. We sat in the seats that we had previously and my spirits lifted. I was as close as I can generally get when it comes to Anita and I was going to enjoy every part of it. I saw Donna cuddle up towards Anita while she looked at me, glaring. It would seem that even though I have feelings for Anita and she saw that, to a minimal extent, I was the enemy for lying and not Anita although she was angry at her before. Now Anita and Donna were friends huh? Well not for long, although I have to say, it was the first time that a women had gotten it right. She was mad at the right person and for that I had to give Donna some credit.

“Anita, as you know you were called here to represent a Ms. Donna Parnell for the crimes that she had committed. We will proceed by discussing her crime and the gravity of it on my clan and certain members individually. When this is done you will either agree to our price or suggest an equal punishment to our liking. This was agreed upon before your arrival. Do you still agree to the terms set? ” She nodded without hesitation and he continued on, “Then it is time to move on with our agreement.”

“Three Days ago around eight in the morning Mrs. Donna Parnell left her hut and entered her car. We know this from the days of negotiating with Mr. Forrester and Donna herself. ” I did not care for how he spoke my name. Not because there was an underlining meaning to it but because I just didn’t like him. He was too casual when it came to Anita and I could see the effort it took for him to be formal and as detached as he could get. “Mrs. Parnell left the hut alone and dove alone, which is why the children and your…friend are not prisoners as well.” Anita nodded her understanding and as she did her hair brushed my fingers, since she had grown it out it was long enough to reach our laps sitting down, softer then I remember. Anita may, or may not, be missing something a, suitably, trusted witch had told me to look for in a women but these feelings are too much to ignore and so, I’m going to stop trying. 

“About fifteen minutes later she made a blind turn faster than she should. At the same time at that particular turn a youngling of ours, about ten years old, was crossing the street and did not hear the car coming. As you know our children do not gain all the benefits of lycanthropy until puberty, although they do retain some before that time. ” Anita nodded and gestured for him to continue. “She walked into the middle of the street at the corners blind spot and Donna hit her as you may have assumed. Now if it had stopped there and that was all we would write it off as an unfortunate accident but it doesn’t end there. Once Donna hit her she stopped the car and ran over to check and to see if the child was okay. She dialed for the police, but as the phone rang and she fussed over the child she noticed something…odd. You see the power that this particular child had retained was one of healing. She was healing faster than normal, right before her eyes as a matter of fact. She hung up the phone before the police could answer and backed away. She identified the child’s blood line and…freaked out, as they say. Now I don’t know if it was due to her previous meeting with lycanthropes or if it was something else unknown, I just don’t know. But what I do know is what she did.”

“Three of the children that the youngling had been playing with were in the woods, shocked that their friend were so hurt and so it took them time to respond to what she did. She got back into the car and backed up and hit her again. Whether this was accidental or not that is unknown at the moment. Mrs. Parnell claims that it was not intentional and that she had not heard the second hit; although the children, 10 feet away, had heard it clearly. We are inclined to believe the children since they, and she admitted to this, saw her exit her car once more to check on the child. Again we are unsure as to whether her intentions were good or bad in this instance, but when she saw she was still healing, admittedly slower than before, she realized that she had not only hit her again but had done so while driving a jeep with a steal bumper. With the previous damage and the new damage combined the child could not heal it all and she began to die. When Donna realized that she was not going to make it, she got in her car and drove away without a backward glance. ” 

I watched Anita as the story unfolded and saw her pale continuously until her skin was almost transparent. Anita always had a soft spot for the kiddies and I knew that this story would affect her badly, but there was nothing I could do about it. She turned to me, silently asking me if this was true and I nodded my conformation. She turned away, looking at a spot on the wall as her face turned green and I worried that she was going to be sick, but I could see her counting to ten in her head as she calmed her nerves. She looked at me once more and there was an intense look of disgust on her face before it was replaced with anger and disappointment. I knew what she was thinking. She had expected more from Donna and the fact that she is going to fight to save this woman put her on edge. I knew that if my and the children’s lives weren’t in the balance she would have given Donna over, no questions asked, and left it at that. I would have done the same thing if it were up to me. Sadly that can’t happen and we both knew it to be true. So, Anita is going to fight for her against her better judgment. I gently squeezed her leg, silently telling her that I would back any play she had. She shifted in my direction so slightly that if I hadn’t felt her muscles tense I would have missed it. 

She looked at Jake, “I agree with your previous assessment. I do indeed understand wanting to kill her and I would allow it if it were not for her children. They need a home and sadly she is their only provider. They have no other family making foster care the only way they could go. I would not inflict the errors of the mother onto the children. They have done nothing wrong.” I smiled at her aurora of confidence and leadership that she exudes. I see Donna out of the corner of my eye flinch at the harsh tone Anita used when she spoke of her as a mother, she’s probably happy she has children at this point, because if she didn’t then she’d be fucked.   
Jake nodded his head, “I understand your point and I even agree with it, but I want something that will equal my daughter’s current position. She is in the lycanthropy hospital in an induced coma in critical condition. She can die at any time and it’s all because of that bitch at your feet.” Anita nodded her understanding and agreement.

“I will give you compensation for what she has done to you and your family but death is not an option.” She took a breath and everyone waited in anticipation for what she had to say. It was obvious from the way that she spoke and carried herself with certainty that she has dealt with negotiations such as this before. “I have an alternate solution to the matter that I think all of you will agree with. Are you willing to listen?” 

Jake and Alex exchanged a look. Alex nodded to Jake, giving him the spot light. He turned to Anita with a nod, “I am willing to listen to your proposal. If I find that it equals in exchange for what she, that fucking whore, did to my little girl then I will agree.”

By the look on her face Anita agreed with his sentiments completely. “I propose to have a Drutri. For the blood I call a Kiki, for the gift I heal, and for the last the prisoner will handle. Do you agree?” I felt her stiffen and her heart accelerate. She was shooting in the dark and was un-sure as to whether it would work or not. I rubbed my hand on her thigh, trying to show my support. She must have accepted it since she relaxed a tad and placing her hand on mine. Just the feel of it made me want to smile. That little touch showed how much she trusted me to back her and that she felt my approval and understanding mattered to her. After a second she moved her hand back to her lap and off of mine. The loss was tremendous but I kept it in check. 

Alex looked in my direction and glared at me. I sigh internally, well that answered the question of if he had any feelings left over from childhood. He continued to glare and I ignored him. If he thought he could take me then I was more than willing to prove him wrong. I did not gain the title of Death without knowing a thing or two. I let down my mask and in the silence created as Jake decided if Anita’s proposal was worthy or not, I out stared the leader of the bear clan; as I knew I would. He turned away and I could see the frustration on his face, how could a human outlast a king lycanthrope? One that kills them for fun would be the answer to that question.

Finally Jake shook himself out of his reprieve, “I understand the first half although I would rather the prisoner does it, but it is within your right to substitute so I will leave it be. The gift portion is one that I do not understand. What are you planning to do exactly?” 

”I will heal, you will understand when the time comes just as you knew that I would agree with you. You should know that you will enjoy this and that it is truly worthy. Do you trust me to keep my word?” 

He nodded, “I trust you. As for the last, how will that work?” 

Anita sighed, “I will need to speak to the family to work something out, and then I will ask your opinion on it. I think my idea will meet with your approval but I want to run it over with Ted and the children first, for they will be affected as well.” Jake and Alex shared another long look and nodded simultaneously. 

Alex spoke, “We will give you the privacy that this talk will require. When you are finished with your discussion press the red button on the intercom by the door, but do not draw this out. If we do not hear from you in an hour we will return.” They all stood and the guards began to move towards the door as Jake and Alex stood in place. Alex’s face softens as he looked at my girl and it ticked me off, but I hid it and seethed quietly. “I need your assurance that you will not try to escape.” 

Anita nodded with a smile, “You have my most solemn promise that we will all be within this room and will call you back after we discuss the situation at hand.” Alex and Jake nodded their acceptance and both turned and left.

Now alone in the room Anita stands and moves as far away from Donna as far as she can. “Now, let me explain what I have done so you know what to expect.” She inhales deeply and releases it slowly as she gathers her thoughts. “First off a Drutri is when you take a punishment and divide it into three separate sections so the prisoner, Donna in this case, does not die. The first part is the offering of blood. I will take care of that by challenging five of the top fighters in the clan, Uma excluded, to a Kiki. That is when we fight but not to death, it’s whoever draws first blood. In this case since I’m fighting five, I have to be cut five times for me to lose, but I only have to cut them each once. I knew Donna couldn’t handle it so I substituted in her stead. The sec…” 

I cut her off there, “Why don’t you let me do that part instead? You know I can handle it.” 

She sighs and slumps a little, “I know you can Ed-Ted, but I have lycanthropy already in my blood. I may not shift but I do have it. If they cut me too deep I’m safe and protected…you’re not. Plus, you know my rule. I don’t ask anyone for something that I’m not willing to do myself and that includes this.” I open my mouth but she glares me into silence, the only person on earth who can accomplish such a feat. “I’m taking care of this and I don’t want any arguments. Now...” She straightens her clothes and flicks her hair over her shoulder. Such a girly thing to do but it doesn’t annoy me as it usually does; all it makes me want to do is want to run my hands through her hair as she smiles at me. 

“The second portion is the gift; I will also substitute for Donna since she has no magic and can’t do what I’m thinking of, and last but not least the sacrifice. Now when I called the Drutri I knew that Donna would have to take responsibility for one of the trials and this one is it. Since I took the brunt of the force, this part has to be terrible for you Donna, something you would never ever consider doing at any time.” She was looking right into Donna’s eyes and Donna began to squirm. She looked away at her chained hands for a while. Mentally preparing herself for what Anita was going to tell her before she looked back at Anita with renewed determination. “What do I have to do?” Anita nodded to herself and pushed on. “You have to give up what you love the most.” I saw Donna pale and I began to understand and by the looks of it, so do the children.

“Anita…” 

“I know you would never give up your children Donna, but you almost killed a man’s child…deliberately. He needs something that says you know how he feels.” Donna was quiet for a while, then whispered “What are you asking of me Anita?” She sighed heavily and looked down, “Donna I’m not asking,” she lifted her head and all the anger and disappointment and disgust was clear on her face, making Donna cringe in fear. “I’m telling.”

She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and walked over to stand right in front of Donna. She was trying to be intimidating and she was achieving it splendidly. “You will sign your children over to a legal guardian. You will have no choice of who it will be but I will make sure they are safe and happy. You will get visiting rights of either weekends or once a month depending on what Alex and Jake think. You are not fit to be a mother, and you should not subject your kids to this type of bullshit. Once was more than enough, twice is ridiculous and judging but the way Ted is looking at me…”She broke eye contact with Donna and looked at me, calming slightly ”it was more than that.” It was probably just me but her voice sounded dreamy and it set off one of my fantasies of her calling out my name in that voice. I quickly shut down my erotic feelings as she breaks eye contact. She looked at the children and her face softened. “I know this will be a change for you but this is the only thing that I know they will accept as a worthy sacrifice.” She frowned, “Now I know this sounds insensitive, but is there anyone you wouldn’t mind living with? Someone you trust and like?”

Both of the children sat and thought for second looking at each other. Beka was the first to respond, “I feel safe with Ted…and you. I don’t want to be separated from either of you. I want to live with you guys.” Her voice was soft and sweet and it reminded me of why I’ve stayed so long. ”I agree with Beka, if we have to leave mom then I want to be with you guys.” Peter said his eyes determined and strictly looking away from his mother.

Anita’s face turned red and she quickly glanced in my direction and down again. “Guy’s…Ted and I don’t live together, and I don’t know how to take care of kids.”   
Peter got up and smiled at her, “That Alex person said that you were a good ruler and that your people love you. Treat us like that, there’s no difference.” Silently I agreed with him, there really wasn’t that much of a difference. Anita was looking at Peter with a frown. 

She was going to fight him on this, so I nipped a problem in the bud. “Anita… ” Wow it felt good to say her name, and when those brown eyes turned my way it was calming in a way. “You can do this. If you won’t let me fight in your stead then you have to do this with me.” I paused staring into her eyes, “It’s only fair.” I watched as she looked at the floor thinking it over, and Donna took this lapse in time to speak up.

“You can’t seriously be talking about taking my children for your own! And not only are you taking my children, NO! That’s not enough! But my fiancée too!”  
She made a move as if to attack Anita and that was one thing that will not happen. I grabbed her arm as she stood and moved in Anita’s direction. She froze and turned to me with eye filled anger. “You have two choices Donna,” I didn’t even bother to mask my voice. I was not Ted and I was leaving her anyway. I watched as confusion clouded her eyes as she watched all emotion drain out of my eyes leaving them empty. I saw her study my face looking for her Ted and watching her fail spectacularly since he wasn’t here any longer. Her eyes widened when she realized that everything I had ever told her was a lie and that I was now letting her see my real self. She began to struggle, I held tight, “You either follow what Anita says or you will be killed.” I grabbed her face and to hold her still, “And I’ll do it myself. After what you’ve done in the past two years I can’t bring myself to care about anything related to you, other than wanting you dead.” I tilted my head to the right letting down my mask completely for the first time in her presence since knowing her; letting her see the numbing coldness of my heart and soul. ”We are not together, and if this is the only way to keep the children safe and keep you alive then we’ll do it whether you like it or not.” I turned to Anita and gave her my real smile, the one that always makes her smile and it didn’t fail this time either. She smiled hesitantly and then let out a small chuckle and returned the smile tenfold. It felt like the sun had just come out and I realized that I lied to myself more than I previously thought. I classified my attraction to Anita as something sexual but it’s more than that. She’s really is my other half, my soul mate. We are the same person but different at the same time. She had a heart and I don’t. She loves easily while I can’t. Others say that their partner completes them but that is not true. The chance of finding the other half of your soul as I have today is nearly impossible.   
I’m snapped out of my thoughts by Donna’s hand striking my face. My face closes down and I look at her slowly with my soulless eye. The anger leaves her and she begins to struggle for real. I let her go and the momentum that she had built up throws her to the floor. She back crawls away from me and cowers into the corner. Anita steps in front of me, blocking Donna and her jealousy, and grabs my hand. I look at my hand and then at her face. Her eyes hold anger and…something. I give my trade mark smirk in response, “If you’re really willing to do this with me…” she pauses” Then I’ll do it.” She smiles softly and I see an innocence that softens me a little. Beka and Peter run over and hug us both tightly.

And that’s how they found us. Anita and I hand in hand with the kids hugging us with a death grip as Donna seethes in the corner, afraid to make her opinion known. "We want to stay with you two,” Beka say's trailing off. Peter picked up where she left off, "We like feeling safe". They both tighten their grip by half, making it slightly difficult to breathe.

…Perfect…


	5. Got It All Figured-Out

*Anita’s POV* Chapter 5 (Got It All Figured-Out)

…Perfect...

The feel of Edward’s arms around me was better then I remembered. I always had a little crush on Edward-okay so it wasn’t a little crush it was HUGE, GINORMOUS, AWESOME-TACULR, crush- but when he said he didn’t feel romantically inclined towards me, I pushed the feelings away. Having the children and Edward holding me made me feel like I had a family, a real one and it’s with that thought that I have to admit that Donna was right. I am stealing her family. She was happy with her fiancée and children and here I come in destroying it. Well, I didn’t really destroy it, she had, and when she did it, it just happen to mean that to fix the Karma I had to take her role of mother and wife in a way. Don’t get me wrong, I know Edward will never think of me that way and our life together from this point on will just be a more expansive friendship, but I can dream...in-depth. 

It took for Alex to clear his throat for me to realize that they had arrived. I stiffened in surprise and thought about it. Hmmm... It really was an hour! Wow, that was quick, but a least I was able to discuss everything I wanted to discuss and we have a course of action. I reluctantly pulled away from the comfort of their arms, but not all the way, just enough so I could walk. I pulled them back to the couch and as we sat the others in the door way returned to their original seats or standing positions. It was then that I noticed Donna sitting in the corner looking in my direction with such venomous hate. If it was not for the suppressed anger and disgust I was holding for her and what she had done to an innocent little girl I would have felt guilty for wanting her family, but as it was, the guilt was barley there.

We settled once again in our appropriate spots. The children settled as close to me as possible and Donna did the opposite. She slowly moved to sit at my feet but she didn’t curl at my feet as she did the time before. She sat as close and yet as far from me as she could. I was happy she kept the distance, I don’t like that I have to help her but the children need help and that is the only reason that I’m staying. Hell it’s the only reason that Edward stuck around so long, at least I think it is. I don’t know why -okay I do know why- but the thought of him in Donna’s arms rubbed me the wrong way and just thinking that he has any feelings for her, whether it was previous or not, made my teeth hurt. 

I was brought out of my musings by Alex. He cleared his throat gathering my attention. He was looking at Edward with the oddest expression on his face, it almost looked like jealousy but that made no sense. Why would he be jealous of Edward? He was just my friend, surely he knew that. It’s not like I was dating either of them anyway! 

“It would seem that you and TED…” there was a growl in his voice when he said Edwards alias as if he was going to attack him. What the what? I’m not liking this hostility thing, it is so not good right now. I could tell already he won’t like my offer for the sacrifice needed to finish this thing. “…have come to some sort of understanding.” His voice deepened, “A solution that we would all like to hear.” I sighed internally. Could life never be easy? I come to save my friend and his family and I end up with a jealous bear on my tail. We weren’t even that close when we were younger, and for a stupid childhood crush to last for 20 years is just ridiculous!  
“Yes, we have. The family and I have come up with a sacrifice that, I hope, will fulfill the Drutri” Alex continued to glare between both Edward and me. I ignored him and focused my attention on Jake. He was the one I had to convince, even though I didn’t think he needed that much convincing. “For the sacrifice, Donna will legally sign over her children to the people the children feel comfortable with. Her possible visitation with the children depends….” I paused, waiting for Jake to ask me what it depended on. I could see that I already had him on my side. No person willingly gave up their children and he knew it from experience. In a way it was an eye for an eye and by the way his eyes glowed his approval. I could tell that he was all for that idea.

“Before I ask what the visitations depend on…have the children given you the names of the people they would not mind living with?” I nodded; I looked at the children and motioned them to speak. 

Peter took the lead and spoke first, “My sister and I want to stay with Anita and Ted.” Alex stood and shook his head, anger radiating from him. “That is unacceptable! Ted is involved with the woman! It would be like they are still home with their mother!” 

Peter shook his head and opened his mouth but Becca spoke, “I want to live with Nita and Ted! You will let us stay with them! If I can’t be with my mama, I will be with Nita and Ted!” Edward decided that it was time for him to join in on the conversation. “The minute I heard what Donna had done the relationship ended. I will not deny the children the little comfort they will gain from being with us.” He sent an ‘I’ll kill you if I hear otherwise’ stare at Alex making him take an unconscious step back. He turned and looked at me with his ‘good old boy’ mask firmly in place; although his eyes were somewhat softer than usual; or at least I imagined they were…I think. “I will do this for the children and help Anita in the process.” He turned to Jake his eyes and voice hardening. “I had already given my oath.”

Jake nodded and took a few minutes to silently communicate with his master as Alex slowly sat back down. “What do the visitations depend on?” he asked after digesting that tidbit of information. 

I looked him straight fin the eye and answered, “You.” 

His eyes widened a little in surprise, but he mentally collected himself and nodded. “I agree with your sacrifice. I will think on what the visitation rights should be and will have them when it comes time. For the time being I think it would be best to fulfill the debt as agreed upon.” He paused and waited for me to nod, so I did. “Now as my daughters condition is the most pressing matter at the moment I feel that it is crucial that we skip procedure and skip over to the gifting portion of this first.”   
I nodded my accent and stood. “Please lead us to your daughter.” I looked at the children, Edward and Donna, silently signaling for them to stand. They took the hint and stood around me, although Donna was a tad further then was strictly considered a submissive stance. No one acknowledged it. 

The others stood as well, taking the, not so subtle, hint. Alex and Jake stood beside Edward and I, while the children took positions right behind us holding on to one of my and Edwards hands. Donna stood right behind the children, and I could feel her glare on the back of my head. 

I ignored it. There was no reason to pay her any more attention than strictly necessary. She would have had her happy family if she wasn’t such a douche. The whole, I’m going to run over lycanthrope children and leave them to die, scenario that she has created is not conducive to being considered a child rearing, loving, couldn’t hurt a fly, mother. GOD! I can’t stand the woman. I know I couldn’t adhere to her ways before but at least I believed her to be innocent…Pssh….Innocent my ass. If anything, she’s guiltier than Edward and me! I mean at least we don’t lie about what we do and actively treat both mythical and non-mythical creatures the same way!   
I shook myself out of my inner commentary and paid attention to the movement around me. Wow… I was really out of my game. Jake and Alex took point with two guards around them. The rest took the rare and we began moving to the hallway and to some stairs. Surprisingly we went down instead of up, and we wound down the stairs for quite some time before we hit the last level, which I counted to be 10 stories down.

“Is there no elevator?” I asked. Don’t get me wrong! I wasn’t complaining, it’s a nice exercise especially in heels- trying to keep your balance and all that- but I wouldn’t have disregarded the elevator option for the exercise. 

Jake answered, “It is easier to keep an eye on all of you if we’re all in one spot. The elevator is not big enough to hold all of us, and we did not want to separate you and the family.” I nodded my agreement and felt happy that they chose this method of travel, I really didn’t want the kids to be left alone, and I sure as hell didn’t want Donna alone with the guards. I had a feeling that they would either kill her or she would get us all into deeper shit just to be spiteful. 

God I hated Donna.

Jake and Alex continued on through a door leading of the stairwell to a short, grey walled, hallway with an adjacent door at the end that was propped open with one of those wooden door stoppers you never see anymore. Jake began to speed up and took point as he pushed the door open and disappeared as it shut quickly behind him. 

Alex speed up as well, “He gets very anxious when he leaves his daughters sight for any period of time. He’s afraid that she will die without him by her side.” He pushed the next door open as he continued in a solemn tone, “She is in bad shape and I understand his breech in protocol. After his wife found out that she could never have another child after the complications during his daughter’s birth they have both been very protective of her, and since they had no idea what this healing entailed they awaked the child from her drug induced coma. She woke in great pain and it put him and his wife on edge more than usual.” We walked right into a make-shift hospital waiting room. He walked right past as a nurse (dressed in scrubs and everything) about 5’5”, chubby, and solemn looking; although by her demeanor she was not an unhappy person normally, she had too many laugh lines for that. 

I nodded to the nurse as she looked at the rest of the group in question. Edward, still holding my hand, squeezed it as Alex entered another room off to the left of the sterile looking white hall way. As the door swung shut behind him I looked at the tag on the by the door saying ’Room 29 Abigail Long’. I hesitated at the closed door. Thinking about the damage to a child and seeing it are two completely different things, and I wasn’t so sure I wanted to see the real thing. Edward must have felt my hesitation since he spoke, for my ears alone, “You have to see her to heal her.”

I looked at him with silent gratitude that he was able to calm my nerves when no one else could. I felt my confidence grow as I thought of what I was about to do for that little girl. I was healing her; her body would mend and look good as new. Yes I would see her hurt but I was fixing it. But I have to see her pain before I can heal it.  
I take in a big breath, put my hand on the door, and push it open. 

Immediately I saw a male doctor standing over a bed in the middle of the 20x10 room talking to Jake as he held a tiny hand connected to the tiny child under the bed. Alex was standing off to the side listening to the doctor but watching me enter the room. It kind of freaked me out but not as much as the room. It was large for a hospital room but it was empty of nothing but the general equipment that took up less than half the space. There was a heart monitor and a few other machines that I had seen on shows that are used to show people on life support. I felt sick to my stomach thinking that I was protecting the woman who put this child in this condition I could smell how sick she was, and I could definitely hear her heart beating slow, but steady on the monitor. I could see nothing of the child but the outline of her body. 

I wanted to kill Donna myself.

As I slowly walked into the room, everyone turned to look at me. It was deathly quiet was I made my way to the bedside, looking at nothing but the child size lump under the covers, wondering if she was awake or a sleep. It felt like forever but I finally made it to the child’s bed side and got a clear view of her as the doctor moved out of the way. She was so thin and frail from being in bed constantly and not being able to heal. There was a large bandage over her forehead stained with red; one eye was black and blue and swelled shut. The other was open and looking at me with her generic, but still somehow pretty, brown eyes. Saw her cute button nose twitch out of the corner of my eyes and I knew she was trying to figure out what I was. I shut down the marks tighter than ever to ensure that she only smelled human. It must have worked since the breath I hadn’t noticed her holding was let out in a gush of air as she relaxed. 

“Are you… going to… fix me? Daddy said… you could… help me so he… and mama…could be happy…again.” I could hear what was generally a sweet voice being disturbed by the scratchy throat that results from a tube being shoved down it and then pulled out. It was also soft from her weakened state and lack of energy.   
I smiled sadly, “Yes I am. Would you like for me to do it now, or would you like your mother to be here for it too?” I could feel Jakes approval radiating off of him as I asked my question. He hadn’t thought to include his wife but he must have felt that it would be beneficial to have her here as well. Abigail nodded her head, relieved that her mother would be present as well. I felt movement on the other side of the room and I watched as he nodded to two guards to get the mother. I turned my attention back to the child and squeezed Edwards hand for support. He responded in kind showing that he was there with me every step of the way; and I could always trust him to have my back just like he could trust me to have his. 

My smile grew as I talked to the girl, telling her what was going to happen, trying to put her at ease. “Now, I had not told your father how I was going to heal you but will tell you so you know what to expect; but only you…” I added dramatically, easily capturing her interest. “I want it to be a surprise for everyone including your papa and mama…” I whisper loudly, and it has the effect that I was looking for and she giggles.

“You’re not very good with secrets! You said that so loud!” She squeaked.

“Really?!” I feigned surprise, throwing my hands to my chest, looking around the room as if to see if anyone heard. I saw Alex trying not to laugh, the doctor was smiling and Jake looked utterly grateful at me. But it was Edwards’s soft eyed smirk that made me stutter for a split second. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly turned back to the child, hoping he didn’t see my hesitation, but knowing that he did. 

I fake pouted at her, “But I was quite…” I fake sighed, like no one understood me and I was resigned to that fact. Then I quickly perked up (that’s right! I embarrassed myself to entertain a, currently, dying child…It could've been worse!) “Why don’t I tell you what’s about to happen!” I fairly squeak with a huge stupid grin on my face. She began to giggle again and then got serious. “Okay…”


	6. Get Out

*Anita’s POV* Chapter 6 (Get Out)

She was so dejected and serious as she was about to learn how I was going to heal her, but I feel that she wasn’t sad for herself. Don’t get me wrong, she IS going like my method since it was pain free for everyone; but you could see in her eyes that she wasn’t sure if she could believe that I could do it. No, she was trying to be strong for her parents, trying to make them feel better, not herself. Her big brown eyes looking at me filled with hope that she’s trying to suppress so she will not feel sadness if my plan fails. She wants her family to be whole again, happy; but there are things that she does not know about me or my powers. 

We, my powers and I, do not fail; it’s one thing that I will always know for sure. My powers, MY powers, will never fail me; it is everyone else’s power that I’m wary of. They are all unpredictable and unpracticed. They don’t know their limits and they do not seek them out, they instead wish to coast through life on a cloud with hopes, dreams, and uncertainty to propel them forward. 

I lean down and whisper into the little girl’s ear, telling her what she wants to hear. I explain in great detail what’s about to take place and how pleasing the process and its results will be for everyone involved. I speak the words so low that even with her lycanthropy hearing she can barely hear a thing, ensuring that the rest of the people in the room heard nothing at all. 

When I finish speaking I carefully move away from her and look into her eyes. She looks divided in how to feel, and what to think. She wants to believe me, but is so afraid too. I know that look… God do I know that look. I had that same look in my eyes from the age of five to the age of nineteen. It’s the look a child gets when they are unsure about their future and must take it into their own hands because the adults have proven to be useless in their endeavor to improve the child’s life. For this girl, Abigail, it was Donna that forced that look into her eyes. A look that will never leave no matter how much love and affection her parents genuinely give her. I know because I gained that look in my eyes when I was half her age; except it was worse since it wasn’t a random person on the street that put that look in my eyes but my own family…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing Anita?” My father asks as he enters the room. 

I’m sitting in the middle of the room with a bunch of wires, tools, electrical tape, jumper cables and other various instruments that I was fiddling with; but this was not why he was questioning me. I was always sitting in the living room surrounded by an odd assortment of things trying to fix them into something. No, he was asking because I wasn’t focusing on the items in front of me but intently looking at a spot on the ceiling. There is something in the house and it makes me feel cold and yet good all at once. I know that I can speak to the… ghost? No, that word doesn’t ring true to me so I search for another. Spirit? Hmmm, better but not quite right either. My father is talking to me again but I tune him out as I try to find the right word to describe what was in our house. I feel that if I just knew what it was I could talk to it and make it leave before mommy comes home with my birthday present. Papa’s talking again and it’s starting to get annoying. Can’t he see that I’m trying to think?  
The object next to the ceiling slowly moves from its spot towards me, and the closer it gets the colder and yet more energized I get. I see it more clearly the closer it moves and I start to realize that I’m likely seeing the outline of what used to be its body. It’s shaping a person! And then I think about what they said in church about what shapes a person. What we all have but separates everyone into individual’s because not one…whatever you call it, is the same as another. Damn it what were they called! It was half way across the room now and I was able to make out that whoever it was, or used to be, they were what you would consider short for an adult. It kind looked to be my mother’s height, and she was 4’9”. It was still too fuzzy for me to tell whether it was male or female. 

“ANITA!” he yells making me focus on him and his, very useless, words.

I answer without looking away from the misty outline, “Ssh!”

That sound! The word! It’s called a s…s…s…! It’s called a …. Damn it it’s on the tip of my tongue! Soul! The name of it is soul. I feel the air around me changing as my father works up a sweat trying to contain his frustration with his eccentric daughter. The soul gets closer and I begin to make out that it is a female although I can’t tell who it is. My heart drops and I get nauseous…she’s as tall as my mom…my mother is late…I begin to cry silent tears. Just as I come to a conclusion of what was in our house the fuzziness from before disappears and my mommy appears in its place. She’s smiling at me and trying to reassure me but I know what this means. I know why she looks like that and why she is no longer in this physical plane. 

“Anita…” my father says softly when he realizes that there are tears in my eyes, “What’s wrong baby…” He softly coo’s to me trying to slow my ever growing hysteria. It doesn’t work at first and he continues to try talking me through my episode, but he only talks he doesn’t touch me….only mama was allowed to touch me and even then that was rarely. After ten minutes I begin to run out of tears and he starts to calm as well. I don’t think he’s ever seen me cry, not even as an infant, so you can see why he might be a little freaked out. 

“What’s wrong Anita…” he asks again softly, and this time I reply.

“Mama’s, dead…” I say, my voice cracking making my words almost insensible. 

I felt his shock at my words as begins to get angry again…”What are talking about Anita!” he asks his voice growing louder, “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” His hands hovered around my body like he wanted to shake the answer out of me but he knew what kind of reaction that would get him.  
I open my mouth to answer but before I can get a sound out the phone is ringing, making us both jump and look at it with foreboding. My father glares at me one more time before he goes to answer the phone. I know what’s being said even though I was too far to hear it first hand. When I heard the phone crash to the floor I knew that the police have just told my father exactly what I had just said. Mama was dead. 

I turned back to my mother’s soul and started talking to her, asking about what had happened, how long she was staying and if she was happy. She replied as if she was here in the room in flesh and blood but almost as if she was speaking softly. My father returned to the room slowly and stared at me like I was crazy. I guess talking to your dead mother’s soul might cause the average Joe to question your sanity. 

“How did you know?” He asks in a broken voice.

I sigh, “Her soul is right in front of me…” His face pales as he stares at me.

“You can see her soul.” He states as if he just can’t wrap his mind around that one. I don’t answer as he takes his time to come to terms with what he just heard. After a minute he sucks in a huge breath and asks, “She’s here?” I nod. “Now…” I nod again. He gets this funny look on his face and he starts to sob worst then I had. Suddenly he stands, grabs my hand, and leads me out of the house.

“Where are we going?” I ask as he leads me down the block. 

“To my parent’s house” he answers after taking in a deep breath, forcing the words past his clogged throat that was full of unshed tears. By the time we got there, and it was slow going since I was doing more of the leading then he did once we hit the pavement, we had a crowd of neighbors hounding us, asking what was wrong. My grandmother and my aunts and uncles quickly grabbed my father and brought him into the house, leaving me-with tears silently running down my face still-to explain to the neighbors that my mama had died in a car accident a few hours ago and that we just found out about it. 

As I was doing this it was the first time in my life that I had truly hated my father. He abandoned me; but not only did he, but so did the rest of HIS family. As I take their condolences, I do it with the knowledge that my mother is by my side and that I’m not doing it alone. I can still hear her softly speaking in my ear and I take comfort in it; but deep down I know that she will truly have to go and then I’ll be completely on my own.

…Three Months Later…

He’s at it again… Damn it! How did I not notice? What made me come down from the safety of my room to figure out what the loud crash was? Am I crazy? I must be. I know he does this, and I also know that it’s getting more frequent and that after 6:00 I should barricade myself into my room and never leave! But I had to make sure he was okay… psh…why do I even bother. The only person that gets hurt during these times is me. It’s always me.

*GET OUT!* My mind screams, *Stop staring and move!*

I back up slowly hoping against hope that he wouldn’t see me. I got as far as the stair case before he turned around and saw me at the foot of the stairs. I saw the menace in his eyes right before I turned and booked it up the stairs. I heard him turn completely to give chase as he knocked over the lamp in the hall next to the entry way into the living room. Mommy made that lamp, I thought as I ran up the stairs taking to at a time. I knew, with his longer legs, that he was right behind me gaining by the millisecond. 

I saw the light to my room, the first door off the stairs, just as I reached the top. I pushed harder to get to there, making my under developed muscles move faster than they should have been able to. I reached my room just as he made a grab for me, I felt the wind from his hand just missing me as I turned and closed the door; locking it just as he went to turn the knob. I knew what was coming next, and that I wasn’t safe in this room, he had a skeleton key to every room in the house! I listened for the footsteps as I gathered my emergency bag that I had created just for when he drank. It had everything, from a five day ration of food and water, blankets, a little pillow, five shirts, three pants, a coat, the key to the house, a knife, a picture of my mother, and my ‘you never know’ money. I was making my way to the window as I heard him beginning to return. I quickly pushed it up, while pulling on the bag. I quickly cleared the window listening to the key turning in the lock. I shut the window and jumped down from the second story to an old bed that I had stationed below my window, but it was so dark that unless you knew it was there you would think you were jumping to your possible death. I bounced twice before I settled down enough to roll off and run out of sight of the window. I heard the window open and I froze on the other side of the house. He couldn’t see me, of that I was certain, but I didn’t want to make noise to indicate where I was.

“ANITA!...” He yelled with such anger and hate that I began to shake fearing for my life. “He won’t remember this when he wakes up, he won’t remember this when he wakes up, he won’t remember, he won’t remember, he won’t… he won’t….he won’t…”I repeated trying to convince myself not to hate him. I trailed of my whispers to listen for his movements. I stood there listening, waiting, praying, crying, and wishing; oh how I wished that my mother was here. Why her, why did she have to die? Why her! Why Her! WHY HER! I stopped my internal chatter and wiped my face of my tears. I was not going to get caught in this trap of self-destruction. I was going to make it to the end, where ever that may be, as a whole person. I will not die, and by die I mean spiritually. My father has died inside and he needs to be set free, it’s the only reason I’m staying with him for so long. I WILL get him through this one way or another, and if the only way to help him continue healthily in his life is to disappear then I will. It’s what my mother would have wanted.

Finally I heard him shut the window to my room after his continuous roar of fury. The window shut so hard that it almost sounded as if it had cracked the frame. I stayed where I was for a good five minutes to ensure that he wasn’t watching before I continued to the back of the house to the thick line of trees surrounding our house. I quickly jogged through the trees as quietly as I could before I broke out of, what I considered the mini forest. Once I was free I spotted the highway up ahead. I ran to the ditch that lined this ten foot stretch on either side of the highway before lying down. I peeked over the edge of the road to see a car speeding along, the driver probably never knowing that there was a six year old child watching him continue on his way. The car was almost six miles out, and I could only see him because this specific starch of road goes straight-ish for about 20 miles. At night, with the car lights on, I would have been able to see him coming at the opposite end of the stretch. I was startled out of my thoughts when something on the other side of the street moved. The car was about a mile from my position when it happened.

A person, no, a man, stood and threw his long line across the street. It was right before the car hit it that I realized that it had spikes on it. The car, not seeing it I assume-since he failed to slow down- hit the spikes at full speed and it was then that I learned the dangers of losing the rubber on the tires while driving. The rubber on his tire flew everywhere as he swerved out of control and flipped over. His car was rolling right for me as I froze looking at the chaos created from just a few pointy spikes. It was no further than a foot from my face when my instincts kidded in and I fell flat to the bottom of the ditch as the car flew not two feet over my head. I heard the crunching of the metal and the glass shattering as the car rolled into the tree line. Time slowed as I lifted my head to look at the end result of such a random action. I looked over the opposite side of the ditch to the trees and the now mangled car. I watched as the leaking fluid began to catch fire. I sat there thinking that I had to do something but having no idea of what that something should be. I was about to go see if the driver was okay, but I froze instead as something cold and hard was shoved against my head.

“What are you doing here little girl?” The man said. I was assuming it was the same man that threw the spikes in the road, and by that little bit of information I knew about him, I knew that it wasn’t a highlighter pointed at my head like some people do in movies, this was the real thing and evidence suggest that he was prepared to kill.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and tried to steady my voice. “My father is drinking again.” There, that was smooth, kind of, sort of; well my voice only shook a little; that was good…right? 

The man was quite for a good minute or two before he decided that I was harmless enough, and put his gun down as he backed away. 

“Turn around girl.” He said his voice harsh as if he was a life time smoker. I slowly tuned around and faced the dangerous man. He was tall, really tall, I didn’t even know how tall, but he didn’t scare me with his height. No, his height had nothing to do with why I wanted to pee my pants as if I was a one year old. It wasn’t he face either; it was an average face that you would see anywhere you went in the world. It was his hazel eyes. Not the color but what was missing in them, his soul. It was like looking into two tiny little black holes in the middle of his face. They were so cold that I was shivering in the 80 degree weather that was a Saint Louis summer night. 

He studied me for a full ten minutes, staring straight into my eyes, almost daring me to look away from him. I held his stare against my brain screaming at me to look away or, better yet, to run away. I forced my body to stay where it was and to accept his challenge. If I couldn’t do this then how was I to save my father from himself so I can finally put mama to rest? 

“Wait here.” 

It wasn’t a request or a suggestion; it was a demand and an order. I was so afraid of what would result from me disobeying him that I did as I was told. I waited where I was and watched him walk over to the car, no, not to the car exactly. He was walking a few feet from the car where there was a rock. I looked on in confusion before it hit me that it was not a boulder or rock lying there but the driver of the car. He was crawling to the tree line, what he expected to do there I have no idea, but it didn’t matter anyway. The scary man intercepted him by kicking the man back to the ground. I heard a groan as the driver tried to push away the pain. The bad man lifted the gun and pointed it straight at his head. I knew what was coming next but I couldn’t look away, something told me if I did my already bad situation would worsen; so I watched. I watched as he took careful aim between the drivers’ eyes and watched as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger. His finger stopped right before it was pulled all the way and I felt the man’s eyes on me, boring a whole into my forehead. I slowly looked up, into his eyes and he watched me as he pulled the trigger. The continuous groans from the driver were over shadowed by the sound of the gun, and then there was nothing. No groaning man, no cars, nothing. 

The man continued to stare at me as he casually walked towards me until he stopped not a foot in front of me. 

“Do you love your father?” He asked casually as if he hadn’t just ended a man’s life. 

I stood, shocked. This was what he wanted to know; if I loved my father? What does this have to do with anything? I was tempted to tell him off, but then thought better of it. He just killed a man without a second glance, not the best idea to piss this guy off. 

“No.” I replied after a minute of silence, “At least not like I used too.” 

He continued to study me as he decided what he was going to do. I was just hoping that it didn’t involve a dead me, I mean I did just watch him purposely kill a man. After a minute of contemplative silence, he nodded to himself and held out a hand to me.

“Come.” 

Again it was an order, but I couldn’t follow this one as I had the last. I had made a promise to my mother to help father before I leave and that’s what I needed to do.  
I shook my head, “I promised my mother that I would get father settled before I leave. I can’t break my promise.” 

He studied me for a second before he lifted his gun and pointed it at my head again. “Come, or I kill you.”

A chill ran through me, for I knew that he would do just as he claimed, but still I could not succumb to my fear and abandon my promise to mama. I shook my head again, “I promised mama.”

“And where is your mama that she can’t get him settled herself?” He asked his voice lite with disbelief. 

I had a quick flash back to the day, three months ago, that mama was officially gone, when they lowered her ashes into the ground. “Dead.”

He tilted his head in consideration, “Did she tell you to do this before she died?”

I shook my head once more. “No, she told me after she died.” He stared at me and I figured that my answer was not as fulfilling as he thought it should have been. ”Her spirit was floating around the house for a few days. I was the only one that could see and talk to her. Papa thought I went crazy with grief. When she felt she was fading she made me promise to get papa settled before I left him.”

He slowly lowered the gun as he considered this odd turn of events. I was only six but even I knew that people shouldn’t be able to talk to spirits, or to even see them. Once again he considered me.

“Who was your mother?” 

“Aina Blake” I answered slightly confused as to why this was important.

I saw an emotion past through his eyes as he stared at me. I had no idea what it was but I knew that it was there. He nodded once more and put his gun away. Once done with that he pulled out a card and held it out to me.

“I knew your mother, so I will respect her wishes. If you have any problems with handling your father call me. If you want to leave, then call me. If you just want to talk, call me. If you need ANYTHING, you call me.”

I looked at the card; it had only a number on it in block letters and nothing else. I lifted my eyes from it to his, and slowly took it from him and pocketed it. 

“Do you have anywhere to go for the night?”

I shook my head, not knowing what to think but knowing that this was a good outcome considering the previous events of the past hour.

“Come then, I will bring you home when you’re ready to return.” He said softly, once again holding out his hand.

I froze, not knowing what to do, so I followed the advice of my mother. I trusted my instincts, and they were telling me to take the man up on his offer. So instead of running away like a frightened rabbit like I had originally wanted to do, I took his hand and let him lead me across the street and into the wooded area. I have no idea how he’s navigating but I know he is and he continues to walk without a word, which was fine with me since I had nothing to say. We continue this way for ten minutes until he suddenly stops. He drops my hand walks over to a large bush. He grabbed the bush and began pull. I was curious as to what he was doing, because I knew he wasn’t crazy…At least not crazy in the woo, woo way. After a few seconds of him pulling the bush begins to give, and I realize his intent. That wasn’t bush it was camouflage that army people use. He was getting his car to drive us somewhere. 

With the car uncovered and his camouflage stuffed into the trunk he opens the passenger door and looks at me. I take the very not subtle hint and get into the car as he does the same. After my mother’s accident I became fanatical when it came to seat belts and road safety as a whole. So the first thing I did upon placing my booty on the chair was buckle my seat belt. I looked over at the bad…good….bad man and saw he had not put his on. I responded without thinking and pinched his arm. He froze for a second, and then slowly turned toward me. I don’t care, “Seat belt” I state completely ignoring his cold glare. “My mama died because she had not put hers on.” I folded my arms across my chest. “This car goes nowhere until you put it on Mr.…..Whoever you are.”

He stares at me for a full minute, and I’m proud to say that I barely squirmed at all and maintained eye contact. He slowly put on his seatbelt, still staring at me. Once his belt clicks home he smiles a little. 

“How were you going to stop me from driving anyway?” His tone amused but completely serious. Not having thought that far in advance I just shrug not saying anything. His smile grow into a mocking smirk as he starts to drive forward, “My name is Van Cleef” he states as he slowly navigates his car through the woods, “and you should always have a way to back your threat little girl.” I mentally shudder at the underlying steel in his tone and know that I’ll take this little lesson with me to my grave.


	7. The One

*Edwards POV* Chapter 7 (The One)

I watched as Anita spoke to the child, not hearing a thing she said. I had to admit that I was anxious for the mother to get here so I can see this magical ace that she has up her sleeve. I knew that whatever it is she was going to do she would be positive that it not only worked but would not be painful to the child or anyone else involved. I knew this for a fact because it was Anita’s way; if it’s possible to get out of a situation without anyone being hurt than –somehow- Anita will find it.

While Anita was busy speaking with the child I discretely looked around the room; wanting to know everyone’s where-a-bout’s at all times.

The first person I sought out was Alex, the man with the twenty something year old (going on the fact that he said he thought she was dead when she was eight) crush on my girl. He was staring at Anita with a soft look on his face that I did not like what so ever. I was starting to feel that killing mood coming on as I continued to study him as he lusted after what he couldn’t have. I glared at him without actually glaring at him outwardly (it’s harder than you think) to get his gaze off of Anita and facing me. It took him a minute to figure out that he wasn’t imagining the cold feeling causing him to shiver. He snapped his gaze right to me just like I thought he would and commenced to trying to scare me off. Yeah right keep trying… I managed to keep his eyes on me for a few minutes before he finally looked away. It was nowhere near long enough to earn my respect but it was longer than before so at least you can say he’s a quick learner. Now if he could learn to keep his mind off of Anita I’d want to kill him less, maybe.

Movement by the door of the room distracted us from our silent battle of wills. A women, walked into the room with red rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders, staring at the bed with apprehension. She looked like an older version of the child; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, small nose, and slightly tilted eyes that you could tell her daughter would have if not for her face coming in contact with a car bumper…..repeatedly. I took a wild guess in assuming that this was the missing mother that was slowing this thing down.

Alex walked over to her and gave a comfort hug as he looked at the guard that had led her in and gave him a nod of thanks. I took this to mean that our little competition was at a stale mate for the time being since the mothers arrival was the non-verbal announcement that it was time for Anita to do her thing.

I felt Peter and Becca come up to my side and take a hand each. I could tell that they wanted to touch Anita too but realized that she might need her space and hands to heal the girl, so they settled for whatever comfort they could get from me. I turned to catch Anita’s eye but she was looking at the floor staring into space. I stilled. I’ve never saw Anita do that before, she’s always attentive to possibly hostile situations like this one. Something must’ve happened to her recently, what, I had no idea, but it had to be bad for Anita to lose focus this badly. For an instant all I could think was that her boys are dead, especially if they hurt her physically, mentally, or spiritually. As everyone’s focus was still on the new arrival I stared at Anita, mentally telling her to snap out of it.

I never really understood how our connection worked but it was always there. With Anita words weren’t necessary, a thought is enough. For a while I thought Anita was reading my mind, but when I began to realize that she was not able to do this with others I began to suspect that something was amiss. I never approached her about it since she never seemed to realize that she was doing it. It was one of the reasons that I decided that we were soul mates, but just to assure myself that I’m not crazy I take opportunities like this to test out our connection; and as always, it worked like a charm. It took less than a second for Anita’s body to slightly flinch as she slowly turned head in my direction. Her eyes met mine and the connection flared to life. The longer we looked at each other the stronger the connection became and I didn’t want to ever look away and I knew that Anita didn’t either. 

The rustling of the mother’s skirts as she moved over to her child’s side was like a gunshot to both Anita and me. We both looked to the sound, alert and ready to attack, barely restraining ourselves as our minds rebooted. It was like we left this plane of reality, of all reality, whenever our connection is sparked. When I calmed myself I turned to Anita and watched her finish calming herself as she looked at the floor. When everyone was in their spots, Jake and his wife across Anita, the doctor standing at the head of the bed looking unsure, and the others spanned around the room giving the small group space.

“I believe that now is a good time as any to get started…” Anita said finally looking at the girls’ parents for their approval; they gave it with a nod each. Anita continued, “You will be able to hold her hand as I heal her although it might feel a little weird, but if you choose to keep contact you have to keep it the entire time no matter how out of sorts it makes you feel. If you move it might interrupt the flow of magic and cause her pain instead of the soothing quality I’m going for.” She stared at the parents seriously, waiting for them to nod their accent to her warning.

“Does that mean that we should have the room cleared out for this? What if someone else in the room moves and disrupts the magic...” Jake was trailed off since Anita had begun to shake her head in the middle of his question. “No, the magic will only be disrupted if the people touching Abigail move since it will all be focused on her. It doesn’t matter if there was an army in the room as long as whoever is touching her continues to do so and the ones who aren’t continue to keep their hands to themselves.”

Jake and the others nodded their understanding, except one, “Ms. Blake I do not like this. If something goes wrong I must touch her to help.” The doctor said looking like he was about to have the fight he intended to win. I smiled to myself-inwardly of course, it wouldn’t due for death to show emotions other than menace-; he obviously is not used to handling Anita. She doesn’t lose, she just allows you to win…Alright, I know that’s a Chuck Norris joke but it seems fitting to Anita; and yes I know Chuck Norse jokes, it’s impossible not to.

Anita must have caught my joking vibe since she looked at me with amusement before turning back to the room. “This is the gift that I grant the Claw Sleuth in favor of Donna Parnell to begin reparations of her dishonor and crime to this clan.” She looks to Alex, “Will you allow me to work the magic of healing to help this child and to complete one of the requirements of the Drutri in place of said perpetrator?” I saw Alex take a step closer to Anita, his eyes softening as he looks at her, which completely annoys me. “I the leader of the Claws will accept your form of magic as the gifting portion of the Drutri.” With the formal approval of the clan Anita nodded and turned to the child and smiled at her. The girl smiled back through her pain and closed her eyes. Anita softly put her hand over her eyes and her other hand on her chest. She looked at the parents to ensure that both were touching and planning to continue to do so. She than looked at the doctor to ensure that he would not interfere, but as we were all distracted by the beginning of the ceremony Alex had the bears stand around him to assure his cooperation.

With that assurance Anita turned her whole focus to the child, closed her eyes with her head tilted back, and began to summon her magic. Every person in the room, even the non-magic users like me and the doctor could feel the air thicken with her power, but it didn’t feel suffocating. Her power felt warm, like…like what you would think love would feel like. All encompassing, but gentle and airy, but strong and forever at the same time. It’s… indescribable.

Anita continued to keep her eyes closed as she slowly lowered her head to face the child. Then she did something that was stunned me. Not only for its beauty but because it’s the sign that I had been looking for all my life.

She sang.

But not like people usually do, it was only sounds, no words, but there didn’t need to be. The sound was enough. When she opened her mouth both her, the girl, and the parents began to glow various colors, lighting up the room. The colors weren’t harsh or annoying but like her power safe, warm, strong and defying all at once. No one made a sound as she did her magic, because it could be nothing else but magic. No one moved as the power and her voice crescendoed, making everything, but her and her voice, feel fake. That we only existed on this world for that sound. I felt the children move and almost ignored it, but my mind came back to me enough to make sure that I was not the one who broke this magic and hurt this child further. So instead of ignoring it like I wished, I looked at the children, forcing my eyes from the magnificence that was Anita and saw Peter and Becca trying to get to Anita. I held them closer to me in warning but dared not speak.

Slowly the magic began to fade as Anita began to stop singing and begin to hum, keeping a little magic working but nothing like before. I finally tore my eyes from Anita to look at the girl. All bruising was gone, her color was a healthy shade once more and the constant look of pain in her eyes was completely gone, replaced by a glowing happiness. Finally, the magic completely gone, only leaving a trace, like a finely made perfume lingering in the air, Anita ceased humming and the room was dead silent. Everyone staring at her whishing that they would never forget what they had just experienced. It took a good five minutes before the doctor broke the silence demanding to see his patient. Anita was still standing by the bed with her eyes closed, head down, with her hands at her side. No body, not even the doctor wanted to disturb her so the parents had to move for the doctor. He quickly did all tests he could think of but, as I expected, when all tests came back negative he was at a lost as to what to do. Anita had healed the girl as promised and he could do nothing but turn to the room saying, if not a little bewildered as he did so, “She’s perfectly healthy.”

In excitement the parents pushed the doctor out of the way so they could hug and coddle their daughter. Anita was smiling happily at the scene, happy that she could help this family. Happy that this tragedy perpetrated by my, soon to be very, ex-fiancée didn’t end terribly. That no one else has to die or get hurt for the pain Donna had caused to these people. I really don’t care either way, but it made Anita happy, and that made me happy. I felt the children struggling against my legs, wanting to be held by Anita. They had just witnessed something amazing, but are unsure and confused as to whether how this would end. They needed her to hug them and reassure them that she was okay and wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

I looked back to Anita to ensure that she was safe to touch. I still felt the lingering magic but I knew it was nothing but the dredges of her power, that she wasn’t doing active magic anymore. I figure she’s pretty safe for the children to touch, so I let them go and nudge them in her direction. That’s all they needed to run over to Anita and basically tackle her. Anita had to hold on to the table to stop herself from falling. She looked down at them laughing, bending at the waist to gather them in her arms. She chose that time to turn and look at me, so happy and content with what is soon to be our little family. I gave a small smile back, genuinely happy with the way that things are turning out from this previously hopeless situation. One way or another I was, quite literally, getting the girl of my dreams.

I began walking over to Anita to be cut off by Alex…I’m going to kill him. As if she felt the dark turn of my thoughts Anita quickly hurried the children over to me to restrain me. It worked, but that didn’t change the fact that I was going to kill him at some point.

“That was amazing Anita…”

I. Hate. Him.

He began to move towards her as if he was going to touch her, but Anita, wisely judging my annoyance with him being close to her, quickly moved out of the way so he couldn’t touch her. In her moving she also moved closer to me, I could tell that she had tried to do it so that he wouldn’t detect that she was moving away because she didn’t want him to touch her, but I could see the understanding in his eyes. I saw a flash of hate in his eyes when he glanced at me, but he quickly hid it from Anita; even though I know she saw it.

“We still have the Kiki to handle before we have to handle the sacrifice.” He looked back at the happy family then returned his gaze to us. “I think we can discuss the details of the sacrifice with Jake later, for now we should get this portion out of the way.” He looked at Anita concerned, “Are you sure you should do this? If healing the girl took energy maybe you should hand this particular responsibility off to…” he looked at me the concern disappearing and eagerness taking its place. “Ted I imagine, I’m sure he can handle it just fine.” I could hear the growl in his voice, he wanted to see me get hurt and I knew it. The only thing is that it wouldn’t be me who got hurt but his people, although I really wanted to hurt him.

I can feel Anita’s amusement at his posturing and my barley there restraint, but I didn’t let myself be distracted as I continue to maintain eye contact with the ass. We continued our little pissing contest, as Anita likes to call it, for a long while. He was once again trying to assert his dominance but I wasn’t caving like he wanted. I could feel him breaking down, losing his determination. I was starting to see the strain in his eyes and the increasing tension in his stance at he tried to not feel intimidated by me. He was failing.

I guess Anita couldn’t take it anymore since she shoved herself between the two of us forcing both of us to back up and to pay attention to her.

“Not that your little pissing contest isn’t fun, but I have shit to do. So, let’s finish this thing.” She gave me a REALLY… look at my behavior. She wasn’t used to me being this confrontational, I was usually the piece maker and it was throwing her off. “I will be doing the Kiki, as promised…” Alex opened his mouth to try and refute the necessity of it being her to do it but Anita topped him before he could get out a sound. “Ted and I already discussed this, I’m doing it. The magic I used does nothing but energize me. I’m not stupid enough to tire myself out before a fight.” His face got stricken with guilt, he hadn’t meant to imply that Anita was stupid and didn’t have fore thought, two very big insults especially for a fellow leader that you claim to respect. He went to speak, maybe even apologize but Anita waved him off. “I know you meant no insult, but I am serious about getting this thing done. So where ever you’ve set up so we can do this thing lets go and get it done.”

Alex looked like he was struggling with apologizing anyway and wanting to just follow Anita’s orders. After a moment he made the right decision and did what Anita wanted. He turned to the room signaling the guards that were to accompany us and moved to the door. I felt Becca grab my hand and saw Peter out of the corner of my eye grab Anita’s hand as we all turned to follow Alex and his people to the new location.

We followed him out of the door and down the hallway, leading me to only assume that the new location was stationed in the basement as well. We walked for a few minutes going down a variety of hallways, it was a complicated path but I memorized it anyway, no reason to get out of practice and you never know when it might come in handy. The walls were bare and that monotone gray that industrial places like to use, as if working a desk job wasn’t evil enough but they wanted to suck all color and emotion in the building with the walls; I always hated that color. There were no signs or opened doors to determine what this portion of the basement was used for but I cataloged it all anyway.

We finally arrived at a door, Alex opened it, ushering us all in with a slight turn and vague wave over his shoulder into the room as he entered himself. We all followed, entering to find a large empty space with a two-way glass wall on one side, separating this part of the room from the other. I could see a door leading to the room. I’m assuming that that was where me and children would be waiting for the Kiki to be played out.

My instincts were proved true when Alex pointed to the door saying “Through that door is another room behind that glass where we will wait.” He gestured to the five men that came into the room with us, “these will be the people whom you will fight.” He introduced them to Anita but I tuned them out. I didn’t care who they were, and if it came to be important later Anita would know and one of us knowing was enough. I was more interested in the room. It looked like a work out room without the equipment. There was padding on the floor for training and it looks used. I look up and see various places where hooks could be placed to hold a heavy bag. In the middle of the room there is a big outline of a box, signifying where the practice ring once was. I could also see scratches on the walls, showing that they probably also used this room for newly changed were-bears. 

“Ted…” and you could clearly hear the contempt in his voice, “can take the children in the other room now.” I looked to Anita, she gave a small nod as she gently pushed Peter to me. I took his hand and lead the children to the other room. I trusted Anita to know what she was doing and that she could take care of herself. It’s one of the reasons I loved her.


	8. Safe

*Anita’s POV* Chapter 8 (Safe)

After Edward and the children were lead to the other side of the two way glass mirror I turned back to Alex and his top five lieutenants.

“We won’t be able to finish this tonight since we have to get our lawyer to draw up the adoption/legal guardianship papers for you and Ted, along with the visitation papers for the woman.” Alex said solemnly. “Are you sure that you don’t want to pass this responsibility over to Ted? You’ve already done so much for this family and I’m sure he would be happy to take your spot.” 

I smiled as I removed the rest of my guns and checked to make sure my knives were where I wanted them to be. I knew without asking that I was allowed to keep them since I was not true shifter and drawing first blood without them was near impossible. Plus they would be able to make their claws come out like switch blades; it’s only fair that I can have some type of weapon.

“Alex, you just want to watch Ted get hit.” I said drolly as I continued to prepare myself for the coming obstacle. Alex looked shock for a minute and then burst out laughing as he nodded, “Yes, yes I do…” He sobered, “I just don’t want you to get hurt defending that bitch, and I definitely would rather if you allowed Ted to handle this portion. You’ve already healed a girl our healers had said was, to put it bluntly, a lost cause.”

“I’m fine.” I said as I did little warmup stretches. Even with my super healing I can still get muscle spasms like everyone else, best to do everything to avoid that if possible. It also didn’t help any that I wasn’t in the best clothing for this little fight, but it would have to do for now. There was a very good reason that I didn’t dress like this, it’s just so impractical when you’re in a bad situation. “Let’s just get this over with okay?” I could see that he wanted to argue more but he must have realized that it was futile since he just turned to sit in the furthest corner. His people looked to him, and after a brief hesitation he gave a nod. Technically I could have attacked immediately after the nod, but that wouldn’t be considered honorable, based on moral ethics. Since I was supposed to help the family regain their honor, I needed to wait for them to turn around and give the customary bow of respect, and it was on.

What most people don’t know is that you can only fight one at a time, even if you’re jumping someone. As the first man moved in I watched his center, keeping my peripheral on the others. I let him get close, before bending and rushing him. I was significantly smaller than all of them and decently fast which was a mark against and for me. They have more of a reach and more strength, but I was a small target. Strength and reach only count when you can connect with your mark. He responded quickly, trying to back away but I removed my wrist knife with a flick, cutting a shallow but bleeding line across his abdomen. 

Knowing he would sit, as he was bled, I quickly moved on to the next guy moving. I dropped to my knees turning from his grab, using the same knife to make a shallow cut on his calf. I felt the kick coming from behind me, knowing that it would cause me too much energy and damage to block it I instead fell to my stomach, pushing myself to slide under his kick and behind him, quickly gaining my legs under me. As I stood I slashed his back. Only two left. The last two were wearier than the first three. They stood back waiting for me to make a move, but I wasn’t going to risk it. Being the one to make the first move is usually more risky than deflecting an attack thrown at you. 

I felt his intent before he even knew himself. I moved into the one on my right, dodging his punch before ducking the swipe of his claws. I quickly grabbed the out stretched arms and made a small cut along his bicep. I let go as I jumped to the side to avoid the last man. I ended up doing a little flip to orientate myself so my feet were under me. The last man and I circled, slowly moving closer to each other. As of this moment I was untouched and he knew he would have to hit me five times to invalidate my efforts of peace. I continued to watch his center for movement, so I saw the early warning tension of his abdomen warning of an impending attack. I didn’t paused my movement or stutter, sure tells that I knew he was coming. Midway through my step he was a blur moving towards me, aiming low. This made it impossible to us my small size my advantage, at least not that way. Instead I jumped over him, on to his back and nicked his neck, just enough for it to bleed. I quickly let go, only just realizing that I had three little punctures on my arm. He was good. 

“Wow…” Alex said looking at all the small scratches on his people before finally ending with the study of the three puncture marks left by his man. I didn’t allow him to linger over it as I moved back to rearm myself. I really didn’t need Edward mad at me right now. “I told you that I would be fine. The magic I did really was a good boost of energy.” I said watching Peter and Becca run over to me. I put down the gun I was about to put on, and instead prepared to catch them. It’s telling when five were-bears could barely touch me, and yet it takes every trick I know to not be overrun by two children, but I managed. I knew that seeing that probably scared them. I looked up to see Edward walk into the room, he had that look on his face again. I’m not sure what to say about it other than he’s had shown at random times throughout our friendship and that it always disappeared as fast as it came.

“With the offering of blood as demonstrated by the Kiki completed in favor of the defendant, we will call this portion of the debt balanced.” He looked at me, obviously trying to keep my attention on him and not Edward. This thing he has going on is starting to really bother me. I would be leaving immediately after this so I have no idea what he was expecting to happen. “You are to rest now, you’ve done much this day. I want you and the family to spend the night here, under guard unfortunately, until the sacrifice portion is complete.” He turned to the guards surrounding Donna at the door. They didn’t remove her from the room during the Kiki like the kids and Edward, they didn’t really care for her safety. Her face was one of shock as she stared at me. I have a distinct feeling that she had no real hope that I would succeed.

“Take the prisoner to the suite we’ve prepared. Make sure she has food and a change of clothing. Keep guard on her, we’ll be around shortly.” They gave a nod of understanding, before quickly turning before pushing, I mean guiding, Donna out of the room. Alex turned back to me, purposely ignoring Edward at my side. “The lawyer we have will be by shortly, but the paper work won’t be pushed through until sometime tomorrow at the earliest. We can’t let you go until everything is official.” I gave a small nod of understanding, feeling the children grip me harder. They didn’t want to spend another second here but there was nothing I could do about that. “I understand the position you’re in, but I need a change of clothes for the children and Edward. I also need my bag from the car… And some food would be nice.” 

“Oh! Of course!” He said looking a little offended that I thought that he wouldn’t. “You really think we would cloth and feed that woman and not you? And the kids and Tim of course…” He stumbled over his words in the end but I could feel the perverse pleasure that he had from using the wrong name for Edward. Too bad he doesn’t know that Edward has a habit of using various names and so that little slip would have little to no effect on him. “Come this way…” he said leading us out of the gym area into the hall. I had no idea where he was taking us but U tasted the truth in his voice and he was more important with impressing me rather than pissing me off so…

We found ourselves out by the beach eating at this fancy outdoor restaurant. It seemed that Alex was trying to show off with the beauty and his expenses. If only he knew how wealthy I really was, not to mention whatever Edward might have stored up. Also physical things didn’t impress me, at least I’m not impressed by the person showing them to me. I tend to give God credit for beautiful views. A fancy toy, the maker is deserving of credit for their skill. The person has to do something impressive on their own for me to be impressed with them. 

Edward was studiously ignoring him as he helped Becca choose what to eat. Peter had just wanted a regular cheese burger and hadn’t even looked at the menu. Instead he was hugging my side, as if he was afraid I would disappear. That wasn’t something he had to worry about. I might have a track record of leaving people, but never children. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. I have a strong feeling that I wasn’t going to ever leave Edward whether he felt like that for me or not. He was kind of it for me, always has been. He’s the reason I never slept with the boys. I was more than happy to help them through their bad times, but I wasn’t willing to lose Edward for them. He may not mind me helping them but he would never forgive me for being with them even if I wanted to be with them like that, which I didn’t. 

“So what are you going to do after all this is over? I hope you can stay for a while.” Alex looked hopeful, too hopeful for me.

“I think it’d be best to get the kids away from here so they can start to recover.” By the tightening of Peter’s hold I knew that he agreed. He didn’t want to be here anymore and I wasn’t going to keep him here so I could reminisce about things I didn’t want to remember. “Donna will be sent back to New Mexico.” I looked at Peter. “Do you want to stay in New Mexico?” He and Becca shared a very adult glance before he turned back to me. “We want to go to your house.”

I sighed, this was going to be…interesting. “Well the thing is, I just decided to move right before Ted called me. So, I really don’t have a house right now.” I felt Edward tense beside me. He knew what it meant. Yes, I had left the boys. That part of my life was over and I was ready for a new chapter, and I guess with all this happening, so was he.

“I had been planning on selling my house in New Mexico once we got out of this, to be away from Donna.” Edward said as he settled Becca on his lap, his eyes on me. “Do you have a specific place in mind?”

I shrugged, “As long as it isn’t raining or snowing all the time I’m almost good with wherever.”

Edward sat back in thought, “So not Seattle.”

I scoffed, “Oh fuck no.”

Becca gasped “Nita said a no no!”

Edward just smiled at me. “She sure did didn’t she?” I felt Peter chuckling into my side.

I just rolled my eyes. Luckily I didn’t have to answer that faux paux as the waiter came to take our order. I could tell that Alex was upset with the turn of events but this really had nothing to do with him once we finished the sacrificial part of this. There was a good chance that I would never see him again. His thoughts must have gone in the same direction as he immediately became more withdrawn. I guess he finally accepted that once this was done my life was moving on, and that Edward would be a big part of it. However this did not stop him from bringing us to the islands festival for the children to enjoy. He might accept what was to happen, but I knew he was going to try to enjoy the time he had with me. 

I just don’t know why he likes me so much. We were only kind-of friends when we were neighbors. Why have a twenty year old crush? I just shrugged it off. No need worrying about that now is there.

Edward suggested that the children ordered ice cream as a dessert, saying it was for them being so good, but I knew he did it hoping it would take their mind off of their mother. Fortunately it worked, and Peter actually partook. He had managed to calm down with all the relaxing music playing, warm breezes, tranquil views and full belly. They even played in the surf for a while before the exhaustion hit. We barely got them back to the hotel for them to crash in the room we were all sharing. Well, it was more of a suite as it had its own kitchen and three bedrooms. Donna was being held in room right off the living room, where two guards sat. The other two bed rooms were on the other side of the suite, pass the kitchen and the hallway leading to the door. The suite even had a patio. Unlike the first room I was in when I came here, it was on the third floor, probably to deter any attempts to leave by window. I feel that this was more for Donna’s benefit than ours.

Now that the children were down for the count and Donna wasn’t going to be killed anytime soon, I was ready to settle in. I looked at the clock and did a double take. It was 12:00am! No wonder I was so freaking tired. I woke up earlier than usual this morning; add my lack of sleep to the traveling, the fighting, the healing, the emotional turmoil, and hiding my emotions from Edward, I was ready to drop. Edward must have known since the moment the children slept he led me to the other room. I was so tired that I just plopped onto the bed, didn’t even remove my shoes. I was quickly heading towards sweet darkness when I felt the zipper on my shoes be undone. The boots were removed quickly, along with my socks, and if it was anyone else, I would think something nefarious about it…but it was Edward. I couldn’t be in safer hands.


	9. ...Finally...

*Edwards POV* Chapter 9 (…Finally…)

She was awake when I began to undress her. When she didn’t stop me after I removed her shoes, I decided to get her socks too. It would be more comfortable for her… well… that was what I told myself anyway. I knew what I was doing, I was feeling up a half passed out woman that trusted me with her life. It was an abuse of power and I knew it but I couldn’t help myself. If she said there was no way in hell that she’d have me like that, at least I’d have this. Saying that, even in my head, sounds a little creepy but hey, take the small wins when you get them. 

I picked her up and moved her to the middle of the bed. The room was a comfortable temperature so I don’t cover her with the comforter. I sit back on my knees on the bed wondering what to do next. Our lives weren’t in danger so I didn’t need to stand guard and I needed to sleep at some point. Plus when’s the next time that I’ll be able to get Anita to cuddle me? And she will cuddle. She’s a cuddler…always has been and it’s adorable. I’d never tell her that though. I’d like to continue to keep all my body parts accounted for thank you.

I gingerly lay down next to her, hoping not to wake her from her sleep. The moment I’m on my back and comfortable, she rolled over and snuggled into my side. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. This arrangement was going to work out just fine with me. I got the children that I cared for and the woman of my dreams. I sighed, contentedly falling asleep.

I don’t remember what I dreamed about, I just woke up to a hand on the bare skin of my stomach attached to a warm female body wrapped around me. It took me a second to remember the events of the past few days to know that this wasn’t Donna in bed with me, but Anita. I didn’t realize how liberating it would be to not have to wake up and act. That the one in bed with me not only expects, but prefers me as myself. I opened my eyes to find Anita still sleeping. I just laid there and watched her as I softly stroked her hair. It must’ve been at least thirty minutes before she began to stir. I watched her stretch a little, before returning her hand to my stomach and nuzzling into my chest. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the wall as her hand slowly rubbed up and down my stomach. She is really testing my patience. 

“You’re surprisingly more comfortable than I thought you’d be.” She muttered under her breath more to herself than to me.

I smirked. “Am I?”

“Umm hmm…”

I slowly moved my hand from her hair to her face, waiting for an objection that never came. Moving her hair from her face, she looked up at me before slowly picking herself up over me. She looked uncertain as she licked her lips and hesitantly leaned towards me. I encouraged her as I used one hand to grab her arm effectively pulling her up my body, my other hand was already buried in her hair when she kissed me. 

Finally.

It was nothing like I had expected. With her fiery personality I thought she would be passionate and demanding, not shy and uncertain, but I didn’t mind. If anything I was happily surprised. I didn’t think that I would like timid, but I was coming to find that I liked a lot of things that I didn’t think I would. It’s likely because it was Anita and I knew that although she was shy with relationships, she was quick with a gun. I let her take the lead for a time, letting her tell me where she was at with this kind of interaction. It was her inexperienced kiss that told me more than anything that she had never done anything with the boys, or with anyone for that matter. If Anita said she was a virgin I would believe her. I slowly rolled us, so I was in control, but I didn’t rush for more. I didn’t want to scare her away. 

I’d just pushed the kiss deeper when there was a knock on the door. We both paused. Feeling Anita’s embarrassment I pulled back. The moment was gone, I’d have to try again later. To keep her from making it awkward I gave her a quick peck on the nose before rolling off the bed and heading to the door. My hand went to my gun only to remember that I didn’t have it. Figuring that it was relatively safe, but still on my guard, I cracked the door. 

“Did we wake you?” Peter’s voice was small and I didn’t like it. 

“No,” I said opening the door all the way to let them in. “We’re up.” 

The moment they caught sight of Anita on the bed they ran to her. If you didn’t know any better you’d think that they were Anita’s kids by the way they cling to her. I closed the door as I walked back over to the group. I wonder when they got so attached to Anita. It’s not like they had ample opportunity. 

“What’s up guys?” Anita was struggling to hold them both as they tried to burrow into her. You could hear the strain in her voice as she fought to stay in the seated position. I picked up Becca to help her, but she just gave me a quick hug and went back to Anita.

“We went to eat in the kitchen…” Becca mumbled quietly. When it was clear she wasn’t going to continue Peter finished the story. “Donna kept trying to get us to sneak away with her. She kept saying bad things about you guys and when we said we didn’t want to go she said terrible things to us. When her guard heard what she was saying he took her back to the room and locked her in. She’s been crying…really, really loud.”

Anita and I shared a look. 

If that woman continues to harass these children I was going to undo all the hard work Anita had did. Anita saw the way my thoughts were moving and gave a sharp shake of the head. If it had been someone else I would have ignored the warning, but I knew that Anita could back her threat with effective action. Donna was safe for now, but if she went too far than she would be taken care of. 

“Why don’t you guys stay with Ted, and I’ll see if Alex is ready to finish this so we can leave.” Both kids made sounds of protest but reluctantly let go of her and moved to me. I wonder why I’m the runner-up for emotional stuff. Actually, no I don’t wonder. I know why they go to Anita before me. I keep them safe, yes, but I have limits and one too many times they have seen that and they know that when I reach my limit I always call Anita. In essences they see Anita as the power behind the throne, if you know what I mean.

We watched as she quickly put on her socks and shoes and left to find Alex. To take their mind off of their mother and Anita leaving I asked them if they wanted to visit a particular city or place before settling down. “I wanna see Paris!” Becca practically shouted in my face. It made me smile at her enthusiasm. 

“Okay, we can do that.” I turned to Peter. “What about you, where do you want to go?”

“I want to see the old castles of Scotland and the colosseums of Rome.” Peter said looking a little embarrassed. 

“Interesting choices…” I said thinking of all that would entail in a trip like that. We would need security that’s for sure. Anita is to high profile to go around the world like a normal tourist. It would be difficult but I think we’ll manage.

“Will…” Becca stopped and looked down on the floor a little guiltily. 

“What’s wrong Becca?” I bent at the waist trying to catch her eyes to show that I wasn’t going to criticize her. When she saw that there was no censure from me she gulped and forged forward.

“Will Anita be our new mommy?” She asked quietly.

“Uhh…” That threw me. They were attaching to Anita much more quickly than I think is healthy if they already want to call her mommy.

“Mom-Donna said that Anita was trying to be our new mother.” Peter said trying to clarify what Becca meant.

Ah…Donna’s a terrible mother. “She’s not trying to be your mother,” I saw both their faces fall a little. “Although if you want her to be, she would be more than happy to do so.” I shrugged. “At this point she’s not sure if you want her to be that for you or to be more like an Aunt. If you want her to take on that role you just have to say so and she’ll be happy to oblige.” I was talking out of my ass. I knew Anita wanted the children to be happy but whether she really wanted to be called mom…hmmm… “She loves you guys, but what role she has in your life depends on you.”

“Like how we want you to be our daddy and so you are.” Becca said smiling like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

I felt that twinge in my chest. I feel it every time one of them call me dad or treat me like their father. I was never one that thought about children a lot, much less having them. I never thought that them looking at me and relying on me would feel so…so… I looked into both of their hopeful eyes and the feeling grew. I never thought it would feel so good. “Yeah, just like that.” I said pulling them both into a close hug and burying my head in their hair smelling innocence. It’s crazy that it has a smell and it’s even crazier that I got to experience it.

To keep them distracted I turned on the T.V. hanging above the dresser in front of the bed. I flicked past all the news channels to Cartoon Network. I never thought that I’d like a children’s show but I have to say, after you get used to it, The Amazing World of Gumball, Teen Titans Go, and Young Justice were pretty good. I sat there smiling as Peter and Becca were laughing at The Amazing World of Gumball as Gumball and his family have to reset their reality to avoid all the consequences of their previous stunts. The kids and I were laughing as they destroyed the city when I heard the front door open. It was a faint but distinctive sound. I timed it so when I had turned down the T.V. the bedroom door opened. 

Anita and Alex came into the room with a lawyer looking guy behind them. Jake was the last one to enter the room, a smile on his face. He was happy, then again his daughter went from terminal to 100% healthy so I can understand the change in attitude. With Anita once again in the children’s sight they positively vibrated with the want to go to her, but they knew that it wouldn’t be practical in such a small space and that she would come to them. The room was cramped with everyone in it, but no one suggested to go out to the dining room. With the door opened I could hear the crying and it was grating on my nerves. Jake must have agreed since he frowned and shut the door. For us humans that was more than enough but I knew the were-animals could still hear it...It made me happy that Alex was having an obvious tough time of blocking her out. I did feel bad about Jake though, he had too much put on him in a short time from Donna and her shit. 

For a while no one said anything so the lawyer took over, sounding as if he was in a rush. "Hello, my name is Jeffery Wien. I am a family lawyer and can notarize. With your cooperation we can have this done within the hour. Now," He put his brief case on the little table by the television. "I will need everyone’s permission in this room to record these proceedings. It’s always easier to fight things with video proof.” Once everyone had muttered their ascension he quickly set up a small camera on the table facing us before he continued. I saw the red light on so I knew he was keeping true to his word and recording the events of today… I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. 

“Now it has come to my understanding that a Donna Parnell has been deemed unfit as a guardian for her children and wishes for the children to be taken care of by one Anita Katherine Blake and one Theodore Forrester. Is this correct?” Edward and I gave our verbal ascent. “Now yesterday evening I had already spoken to the woman in question, a Donna Parnell, and received her signed and verbal consent. All’s that is left is for the children, Peter Parnell and Becca Parnell to agree on their designated guardian, as it was a stipulation of the contract.” He looked at the children, “Have you two agreed to accept Theodore Forrester and Anita Katherine Blake as your guardians?” Both Peter and Becca nodded quickly. “I’m going to need you to say it out loud.”

I gave them a squeeze for encouragement. 

“I want Anita and Ted as my legal guardian.” Peter said in a clear voice. 

Becca followed his lead and did the same, but she took it one step further. “I want and Anita and Ted to be my new mommy and daddy.”

I saw Anita startle at the new title that she had gained. She quickly covered it before the children saw, but I saw. Becca calling her mommy scared her, and I completely understand why. Hell, I froze when Becca first called me daddy. Having a child is a big decision normally, but with our line of work being what it is, it makes the whole child thing down right frightening; and that’s when it hit me. This wasn’t going to be me playing house with Donna. This was me and Anita having children together that we have to raise and love together. We, the children too, were about to have our first real family together and that was downright terrifying.

“Good, now I am going to need for the four of you to fill out this paperwork.” He turned to Alex and Jake, “You two will be our witnesses and so you will sign the notary at the end signifying that everyone was in agreeance to this arrangement and not under any duress.” The two bears nodded their ascent. “Good, now let’s get started.”

For the next hour and a half he brought out various papers for us to sign, explaining each paper before we signed it. I have to say that he was very thorough. By the time we were done my hand was a little cramped but I was relieved the moment he put the notary stamp on the papers, as that meant we were that much closer to getting out of here. 

“I will take these forms right to the court and have them approved within the hour.” The lawyer (I didn’t care enough to remember his name, plus I knew that Anita did so it was okay) said as he packed the papers and the camera away. He looked at Alex, “I’ll call the moment their processed.”

“Thank you for rushing this.” The lawyer looked startled as he shook Alex’s hand. 

“Of course I would. After what that woman did and then put her family through, she deserves this and it makes me happy that I can do something about it.” With that he left, walking quickly. At least he wasn’t one to waste time. 

Anita moved towards me and the children. The moment she was in range they were all over her. “You guys want to get something to eat? I figure you didn’t get to eat earlier.” She was struggling to hold them but they were awkwardly holding on to her. They both nodded in her neck as she looked to me for some help. 

I quickly moved forward and picked up Becca, she squirmed for a bit wanting to go back to Anita. “Becca, we have forever and a half for you to attack Anita, but she needs to breath.” I saw the resigned look on her face and feigned a hurt tone, “…do you really not like me anymore? I thought you guys wanted me around.” I frowned, playing it up for them. I could see Anita grinning from the corner of my eye as Peter picked his head up looking at me with a worried expression. “We still like you Ted, it’s why we want to stay with you both.” Peter said as he awkwardly patted my arm, trying to reassure me. Becca picking up on the fact that I might feel sad about them preferring Anita to me quickly joined in. “We didn’t forget about you Ted, we still love you. It’s just we want Anita to feel happy too.” She patted my cheeks with a solemn look on her face, “I still want you as my daddy, we both do.” With that she hugged me nice and tight. I smiled at Peter, showing that I wasn’t upset and that I understood. Still, he seemed to need to make things right and quickly joined the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist and his sister and squeezing tight. 

I realized my error at that point. It went from needing to save Anita from the little monkeys, to now me needing the assistance. I looked at Anita and raised a brow, as if asking ‘are you going to do something about this or what?’ I watched as she swallowed a laugh and gave a slight head shake. So, it seems she wasn’t going to help me. I smirked and her face went positively suspicious. “I love you guys too but let’s go get something to eat. We have one more night here before we can leave, and we should enjoy it.” Both children moved back far enough to let me see the uneasiness in their face. “It doesn’t have to be anything big; we could just eat and go to the beach. We haven’t been able to do that since we got here, how does that sound?” Anita seeing that they still weren’t sold on the idea chimed in, “I’ve never been to the beach before, maybe you guys can show me the fun stuff.” I sent her a quick glance wondering if that was true or not. She was born and raised in Saint Louis, if she never traveled, she might have seen lakes but never the beach. This situation just drives home that I don’t know a lot of things about Anita, but I was happy with the various new discoveries that were soon to come. I knew I would have to reciprocate at some point and that was okay too. 

Becca’s head snapped up at Anita’s statement. “You’ve never been to the beach?!” Peter was looking at Anita as well, so he didn’t miss when she shook her head. I watched a determined light enter his eyes. “We need to get you a bathing suit and then we go to the beach, everyone has to go to the beach at least once.”

With plan for the day set, Anita went to ask the guards for the rest of mine and the children’s belongings. They didn’t return my weapons, they said they would when the last of the paperwork was approved tomorrow, but I did get my clothes and such back from them. With me and the kids dressed for the beach, and Anita dressed as she came, we got some directions for the nearest store and headed out.


	10. ...Just...Wow

Anita’s POV Chapter 10 (…Just…Wow…)

After notifying Alex and Jake of what we were doing, and shooting down Alex from joining us, we headed out to the nearest store that sold bathing suits. Of course, I realized two things very quickly: 1. That the store was almost exclusively full of bikinis, and 2. Shopping with Edward was something that I never wanted to do again. Edward clearly had an idea of what he wanted me to wear, and knowing that he feels, maybe not the same, but enough for me that he wanted to take things further, did not help. Everything he picked was not the skimpiest thing, I will admit, but they were…I don’t know. I know if I was alone and looking at the options he presented, I wouldn’t have been totally against it, and with the options available they were actually some of the more conservative. I think it’s just the idea that Edward is picking it and imagining me in it that has me so reluctant to pick it. 

“Anita there is nothing wrong with this and we have to get to the beach at some point.” Edwards patience with me was waning. I knew he was right, so I sighed, pulled on my big girl panties, and took the black swimsuit from him, my face flaming red. It wasn’t that bad, really it wasn’t. It was a shelf top that covered my chest rather well, and boy shorts that covered my bum more than most. It was even black with slight read and burnt orange highlights. Again, it was rather conservative for a swimsuit, and my favorite coloring. That didn’t make it much better though. 

The entire time I was shooting down Edwards suggestions and becoming a good impersonation of a beet, Peter and Becca were laughing at me. They found my embarrassment hilarious; I was glad that I could make someone laugh today. 

On the way to check out, I spotted some cover ups, which is a very subjective word apparently. The one that covered the most was fish netted and where it was solid material it was see through, but it was better than nothing. I made a quick detour, got the first black one in my size before turning back to the counter. Near the check out I saw some flip flops and decided that we should all get some. Cleaning sand out of shoes was something I did not want to do. “Hey, we all need some filp-flops, towels, and sunblock.” Edward gave me a side glance as if wondering if I was trying to buy time to avoid wearing the swimsuit. He might be right about that, but we really did need something to walk in that was comfortable and yet we were willing to let the sand infest. So, in reply I raised a brow in challenge. If he wanted to clean shoes, he could do it, I wasn’t going to. He smirked at me before heading over to Peter and Becca who had already pick out their favorite. Becca’s was princess themed and Peters was a dark blue with a simple design. I picked the first pair in my size and it happen to be black. Lucky me. Edward got a black pair as well, big surprise there. 

Getting sunblock at the counter we checked out and headed to the beach. We got there at 12pm and no one was there. I think that was more of design than luck. Edward hadn’t driven us to the closet beach but one that was a way’s away from the hotels and resorts. He wanted privacy and he got it. I wouldn’t be surprise if he rented the beach for the day.

The kids got out and ran for the water. Edward and I got the towels and my swimsuit out the back. I hadn’t had a moment to put it on and now that left me with the awkward change I would have to make. Thankfully Edward understood. Without a word he held one of the oversized beach towels we had bought out to cover me, and turned his head to watch the kids play in the surf without a word. I quickly switched to the swimsuit, put on the coverup, and put on my flip-flops. 

“I’m done.” I said as I carefully, I really didn’t want sand in my stuff, put my clothing into the bag the suit was in and put it in the car, being sure to grab the sunblock. When I turned Edward’s eyes were traveling up my body. He was making no effort to hide his thoughts and that made me a little nervous. I know I kissed him this morning and that he kissed me back but that was all I knew. Before we get to that point, I would like to know more about what he was expecting and wanted. Yes, a conversation was very much in the near future.

“We, umm, we should get to the kids. They don’t have any sunblock on yet.” I said awkwardly holding up the bottle of sunscreen. He gave a quick glance to the kids, before he was two inches from me, his hand around my waist and the other in my hair, his lips near my ear. “You look amazing.” I was so surprised I didn’t know what to say. “…Oh…” That’s right, the man of my dreams said that I looked amazing as he held me in his arms and all I could say was ‘Oh’…fantastic. I felt him smirk, right before he pressed a soft kiss under my ear. “Come on, lets get that sunblock on the kids.” And with that he released me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the kids. My mind was reeling. He did almost nothing and yet that was just…just…wow.


	11. Only Time Will Tell

Edward’s POV Chapter 11 (Only Time Will Tell)

Anita was very quiet, and it made me smile. Yes, this was going to work out very well. I knew that she was questioning where we were with each other and that soon enough, when things calmed a little, she would bring it up. I was waiting for it. I would have started the conversation myself but I needed to know where she was and where she wanted to go with this, but if she is a virgin which it’s looking more and more likely is the case, than I already had a strong suspicion of where this was going. I smirked. Oh yeah, I liked where this was going. 

For the first time in a while, when the kids turned to look at me, I didn’t have to force a smile. “Guy’s sunblock, let’s go.” Both of them ran from the water to us. Anita quickly dried them off before applying a generous amount of sunscreen on each both them. Peter wanted to do it himself, but Anita insisted that she get his back since he can’t reach it properly. 

“I’m not a baby Nita…” I smiled at the shortening of her name. It took Peter forever and a half to feel comfortable enough with me to call me anything other than Theodore. The fact that he did it with Anita so quickly means that he is just as attached to Anita as Becca is. Well, maybe not as attached as Becca.

“Do me now mommy! Do me!” I saw Anita stutter at her new title for a second before she recovered. She poured some sunscreen on Becca’s arm as she asked gently, “So, I’m mommy now?”. Becca’s face lite up, as if Anita just confirmed that she was indeed her mother in truth. “Yup! You’re our mommy and Ted’s our daddy! Ted said that if I want you to be my mommy like I want him to be my daddy than you are!” I watched as Anita processed that bit of news with a slow nod, before returning to the task at hand.

Once the kids were back to playing in the water, Anita turned to me. “You told them I would be their mom?” I could hear a nice mixture of anger, confusion, and hope in her voice.

I shrugged, “I told them that we would be whatever role they wanted us to be in their life, but that you weren’t expecting to take over as their mother. Becca took that to mean that if she say’s you’re her mom than you’ll be her mother in truth.” My mouth twitched to a smile, before I could hide the emotion with my blank face. I knew she caught it by the narrowing of her eyes. “I didn’t feel the need to correct her.”

She just stared at me for a while, probably deciding whether being upset over this was worth it. After a brief internal battle, I watched as she brushed it off. She knew, just like I knew, that there was no way to dissuade the child without hurting her feelings and potentially alienating her from us. It was just best to let it be at the moment. 

She turned to the water and watched the kids search for whole clams in the surf before turning to me and shaking the bottle with meaning. “Your turn…”

I smiled and quickly removed my shirt before she could know what I planned to do, “You going to do it for me?”

For a minute she stood frozen, not breathing, as she stared at my chest before her face turned red as looked quickly at the floor. I saw her breathing increase for a time before she was able to control it. “I…I think you can do it.”

I was about to reply when Peter beat me to it. “But he can’t reach his back either. If you did it for me then you have to do it for him to!” I barely stopped myself from laughing as Anita looked at him speechless. 

“He’s right Anita, fair’s fair.” I said barely keeping my voice steady. For a moment I saw real fear enter her eyes before she turned away from me enough to hide it. I frowned, Anita had no reason to ever be afraid of me. She was over thinking things, drawing conclusions from assumptions, stressing herself out. That wouldn’t do.  
I walked right up to her and gently guided her eyes to mine. “You’ve seen me in less Anita.” I said quietly so the children couldn’t hear. I took another step closer, “You’ve touched me much more than your about to.” I saw the panic enter her eyes. “Can you only touch me when I’m hurt Anita?” I lowered my head to hers until our foreheads touched, causing her to close her eyes. She shook her head in answer to my question. I spared a quick glance to the children finding them staring at us intently. “Talk to me Anita.” I whispered quietly.

“I… I just… I don’t know how to do this Edward.” 

“What are we doing?”

I saw her swallow. “I don’t know.” 

“Look at me Anita.” I backed up an inch of two, cupping her face with one hand and pulling her body closer with the other. Slowly she opened her eyes and raised them to meet mine. “Where do you want this to go?” She tried to turn her head, but I wouldn’t let her. This was sooner than anticipated but in this I just can’t seem to find my endless patience that I usually have. I heard the splashing of the kids moving closer to us. They knew something was happening and that it was important, but I don’t think they really understood what it meant. “Don’t run from me Anita, and don’t ever be afraid of me. I’ve always taken care of you I’m not going to hurt you.” Here eye twitched at that, it was small, but I knew what it meant. “I’m not going to hurt you Anita.” I repeated, driving the point home.

“…But what if…” She paused, uncertain. I waited, knowing she would continue. It took her a minute, but she continued. “What if you don’t care about me the same way I do for you?” Again, I waited for her. I wanted her to get it all out in one shot, because I knew if we waited too long, she would bury her insecurities. It was best to hash them out in the beginning. “What if I want more than you’re willing to give? What if I’m bad at all this? What if I fail at this and you hate me for it? I don’t…I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never done any of this before and now you guys need me and I don’t know if I can do it.” Silent tears were falling down her face as she look so heart breakingly afraid. Put a gun in her hand and tell her she has to fight an army and she doesn’t blank, but tell her to take care of a family and she’s terrified. Anita has never done anything by half. If she has a family, she expects herself to put 100%of herself into it, same with relationships. It’s what the boys never understood. Anita doesn’t have commitment phobia, she just knows that the moment she commits she is going to give it everything she has, as if she’d die if she didn’t. So that made her extremely selective when it came to a potential partner.

I smiled softly, letting my eyes show how I felt for her. She stared at me as if mesmerized, tears still trailing down her face. “Anita, I have seen you at your worst in all ways, and I still love you.” She jerked a little at the L word. My smile grew a little. “I’ve wanted you since day one. I’ve waited for you to realize that you loved me too and was willing to admit it for years. If you think anything,” I moved my mouth slightly closer to hers, almost touching but not quite, “anything, will stop me from getting what I want, then you don’t know me.” I rubbed my nose along hers, causing her eyes to flutter shut. “And you know me better than anyone.” I backed away a little, signaling for her to open her eyes once more. “You work too hard, and give too much, for me to ever be disappointed with you.” 

I watched as her face crumbled and she began to cry in earnest; not out of sorrow, but relief. I encouraged her to bury her head in my neck as she clung to me as if she wanted to merge our bodies. The kids took this as a good time to comfort Anita and came over and joined the hug. They had tears in their eyes too, and I wasn’t sure why, but I figured we’d discuss it all later, right now everyone needed to release their pent-up anxiety from this ordeal and be reassured that it ended in a better situation than it started as. We all know that things like this never happens, this is as close to a happily-ever-after as I have ever seen much less experienced.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the woods, next to a creek, waiting. Ever waiting. I hate waiting. I have to wait. I don’t want to wait. Just wait. The waiting never ends. It’ll end. When? When? When?

Always the question, never a satisfactory answer. 

I heard a shift in the woods to my right. I didn’t move. I knew who it was already. That little girl was back again. I shifted, keeping myself hidden, but I watched her. I always watched her. She was a cute kid, which made me wonder why she was here the first time, but then time past. I saw the bruises. I watched her limp and clutch her side. I saw her cry. I watched her pray. 

I had never seen anyone pray before that, not truly. I didn’t understand why people say you should. Not until I saw her do it. That little girl must know the trick to praying, because no one I have ever spoken too, or seen, actually felt better after saying a pray, but she seemed too. It made me want to try, but I can’t get caught doing that. No, that would be bad. I’d have to try another time, when I know I’m alone, but I’m never alone. I’m always alone. 

She didn’t stay this time. Usually she might set up a little camp site, start a fire and bunker down for the night, but not today. Today she’s going back. I follow her. I always follow her. I have too. No, I don’t. Yes, I do. Why does she go back? She knows how it ends. Why let it happen over and over? I keep a good distance from her, making sure nothing attacks her, at least nothing from the wild anyway. I can’t stop the beast in her home, it’s not my place. I watched her sneak back into the house. I heard nothing; the beast must be sleeping. 

I turned and ran back into the woods. I went to the usual meeting place. I moved through the woods as if I was a part of it. I made no noise as I jumped over stumps and dodged trees. I have places to be, I have to be quick, I have to move. Almost there. Good he’s already waiting, now I don’t have to wait. He said nothing, just looked at me. I knew what he wanted. He didn’t like to wait and neither did I. 

“She came to the creek, but only for 5 hours today. She has new bruises on her wrists, and I think she has a cracked rib. Nothing on her face, might have a sprained ankle. Snuck back in without a problem. All quite when I left.”

Van Cleef frowned. This was a situation he didn’t find himself in a lot. He wanted to recruit the girl for the program, but was reluctant to break his promise to…I don’t know who too, but it was too someone, and one thing Van Cleef doesn’t break, is a promise. Finally, he sighed and turned to get in the car. I went to passenger seat, climbing in before he had to tell me. 

He stared at me for a moment and I stared back, waiting. Always waiting. “What do you think about her?”

“She’s a loyal idiot.”

Van Cleef threw his head back and laughed. “Yes, that is definitely a trait she got from her mother, but she is tough, and special. She’ll join the ranks soon enough, we just have to wait a little longer. In the mean time, keep an eye on her. She needs to stay alive and well…” He tilted his head as if giving concession, “…well-enough anyway. Only time will tell.” I nodded.

He motioned for me to get back out. I had just opened the door when he called for my attention. “Son…” I turned to him, “I mean it, keep her alive.” I gave a short nod, jumped out, shut the door, and ran back into the woods. He didn’t have to tell me that. She might be a loyal idiot, but there was something about her. I wanted to see her grow. I wanted her to be a loyal idiot to me, and only me. Yeah, she’s six right now, and I’m eleven, but I know one day that five-year difference won’t matter. Dad wants her for the program, I just want her. But first, I must wait. I hate waiting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I still hate waiting, but I’ve gotten better at hiding it. I’ve waited for Anita for twenty years. For her to think that I wouldn’t love her and want her just as she is, is laughable. She was mine when she was five and she’s mine now. But at least now she knows it. She’s not running any more, at least she’s not running from me. Twenty years I’ve planned what it would be like when she finally gave in. Twenty years of watching and protecting her from the shadows. Twenty years before she finally came into my arms. Twenty years before she finally trusted me enough to give all of herself to me. I wasn’t wasting this and if anyone gets in my way…well, there’s a reason they call me death.


	12. Sunscreen...

Anita’s POV Chapter 12 (Sunscreen...)

I was holding on for dear life, pouring out all my insecurities and what if’s to the only person who could take it. The only one that already knew so much of me. When we met ten years ago, I loved him, but with the age difference, him being 20/me being 15, and him going off to war, there was nothing we could do about it at the time. I don’t even know if he remembers that meeting. It had been so fast with Van Cleef doing brief introductions before sending him off on whatever mission he had for him. Whenever he mentions our first interaction, he talks about five years ago when we met in the field. Does he really not know how long I’ve loved him? How long I’ve wanted him and waited for him? And I really, really hate waiting. I have a very low tolerance of patience. It’s definitely something I need to work on. Edwards like the king of patience. 

Pulling myself together, I felt Peter and Becca clinging to me as I held Edward. I could feel them shaking a little and I wanted to hit myself. I know better than to break down in-front of the children, but Edward surprised me. I didn’t expect for him to be so open to the idea of really being together like a real family. I didn’t know that he had been paying attention to me, that he saw me as a potential…well…I can’t tell how far he’s willing to go with this. I loosened my grip on him, intending to pull back, but he tightened his arms around me, before whispering in my ear. “I’ll wait however long you need me too, but I’m not going anywhere.” His grip became punishing, but I didn’t struggle. There was no reason to. “Your mine whether you take the name of wife or not. There is no one else for you Anita. This is it.” He gave a gentle kiss under my ear in contradiction to his bone bruising grip. With that he let go so we could address the children.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, well that answered one question. He’s going all the way with this. I don’t know how long he’s felt this way, but the moment I gave him an opening, showing that I was interested, he took advantage of it. If I hadn’t already decided to leave the boys, he would have made it a reality. I know that if I resisted, he would have made them ‘leave’ in a different way. It didn’t matter that I had never done anything with them, he would not have liked them being around knowing that they wanted more. Now all his questions about the boys and my relationships made sense, and I wonder why I had never noticed it before. We had said it before, that we have both always questioned and discussed relationships from the very first. I knew why I did it, because I wanted him for myself, but I never likened that to why he had done it. Apparently, he was feeling me out all these years.

Which brings me to my current problem. I knew that my little note upon leaving would not be the end of it. Ever since I got to the airport in Saint Louis, I felt them probing the marks trying to contact me. As the hours wore on, they only got more desperate. I’d have to deal with that at some point, but I have Edward and the children to contend with first. I shook myself out of my internal monologue. The kids needed us now. Edward and I could discuss this later. 

I bent down and let both of them bury their heads into my neck as Edward went to the car. I don’t know what he was doing but I trusted that it was to help the situation somehow, so I didn’t question it. 

“Guys, what’s wrong?” I asked softly.

“You want to be our mommy right Nita?” Becca asked, barely making a sound.

I smiled gently although they didn’t see it. By agreeing to helping Edward I essentially became a mother and wife overnight, and I have to say I’m pretty happy with the results. “That’s not why I cried baby girl, being a mother for you guys is an honor and I’m happy you guys trust me so much.” 

Peter sniffed and moved back to look at my face. His eyes were red and his face guarded. “Then why were you crying?” 

I took a breath and spared a quick glance toward Edward who was still looking for something in the car. What was he doing? “I was coming to terms with the fact that…that Ted cares about me, more than I had thought.” I looked at both of them. Both were looking at me with disbelief. “Don’t tell Ted, but I’ve had something of a crush on him for years.” I whispered, hoping Edward didn’t hear me. “To find out that I was not only getting some great kids, but I now have a chance with someone I never thought would think of me as anything but a friend…it was a lot to take in.” 

“What are you guys whispering about?” Edward asked, returning with a box of Kleenex and his phone. 

I quickly held my finger to my lips, signaling that they shouldn’t say. Both of them smiled at me before turning to Edward with innocent eyes. Edward looked at us all suspiciously as he handed Peter a Kleenex and personally wiped Becca’s face clean. I smiled to myself as I took one for myself. I quickly blew my nose and cleaned my face as well. Feeling immensely better. 

“Alright guys, I’ve never been to the beach before and you promised to show me all the fun stuff.” Becca and Peter perked up. They went to grab my hands when Edward stepped in front of them stopping them from touching me. I saw them startle back as I side stepped him looking at him like he was crazy. “What the f-…fudge.” I said quickly correcting myself. 

Edward, Peter and Becca grinned at me. “You still didn’t put sunscreen on me.” Edward said his eyes glowing.

Oh, that little. I narrowed my eyes. I though about trying to outwait him but I knew it wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t going to let this go. “I’ll get your back.” I said through gritted teeth and a very fake smile. The kids just laughed as Edward grinned and turned. I wanted to just unscrew the cap and flick the sunscreen on him so I wouldn’t have to touch him, kind of how priest flick holy water on a vampire. Although I might get satisfaction for a moment, I could totally envision him tackling me and making me do all of him. No, I don’t think I can handle that. I can barely handle his back. His toned, muscular, tanned back. Bad Anita! No day dreaming, do this quickly. Ready; one, two, three.

I quickly poured some sunscreen into my hand and rubbed it into his back, trying to be as impersonal as possible. But I just couldn’t help but really appreciate his muscles, and how smooth his skin was. I’ll admit I may have lingered more than I should have but he was the one that insisted. I would even go so far to say that he insisted that I grope him. So, whatever. Making sure to get his whole back, I stepped away from him, finished. Both of the kids were smiling at me as my face resembled a tomato. Edward turned, took the bottle and proceeded to rub it in everywhere else as I pointedly looked else-where. 

When he was finishing up I started for the water only for Becca to grab my hand. “You didn’t put any on mommy!” I froze, damn. I thought I could ignore this. Who knew sunscreen could be such a point of contention. It’s a necessity but gosh darn dude! In the last ten minutes I’ve cried, lusted, and became more motherly due to the damn stuff! “Peter, daddy! We have to put it on Nita since she put it on all of us!” I’ve never wanted to curse out a kid, but Becca was getting close to being the first. I just started at her as she dragged me back to Edward and Peter. I could feel both their eyes on me, filled with amusement. Everyone was having way too much fun at my expense. Luckily, Edward took pity on me and let the kids do it for the most part, though he stepped in when they used too much or didn’t rub it in properly. Of course, that made me blush furiously.

With that out of the way we were finally able to get to the point of this trip. The kids showed me how to find clams buried under the sand. Edward taught all of us how to make a natural fishing line and how to fish. I showed the kids how to make a fire safely with basic materials. Becca and Peter had a sandcastle making contest, of which, surprisingly, Becca won. Apparently, she knew the secret to keeping the sand together. We were playing at that beach for hours. Even swimming and playing in the surf for a while. It was the most relaxing thing I had done in years. It struck me, as I was lounging on the blanket Edward happen to have in the trunk, with the kids and Edward lying next to me, that I also stole Donna’s vacation. Well…not stole per-say, but I definitely inherited it with her family. 

“We have to head back soon.” Edward said quietly, trying not to wake Becca and Peter. The moment the blanket came out and they were able to lay down they crashed. I expected that it would happen soon with all the stress they had been under, but it actually took longer than I had anticipated. 

“I know, Alex texted an hour ago that the papers had gone through and that the lawyer would want to brief everyone on the final steps before we can leave.” I felt the hostility from Edward when I mentioned Alex, but I continued on as if I didn’t notice. I’m sure that I’ll have my moment of jealousy soon enough, I wasn’t going to condemn him for his. I’m not very fond of the double standard. “Later I have something we need to talk about.”

Edward speared me a glance, “Is it about the boys?”

I shrugged, “Some of it, but there’s other stuff. Like the kids needing guards. If they should go to public or private school. Where we’re going to live. Me needing a new animator’s job…” I trailed off. He got the point.

“We’ll discuss it after we have this finalized and we’re off this island. That being said…” He moved so he was lying on his side, his head propped in his hand. “You said you had left Saint Louis before I called. What did you mean by that?” 

“Exactly what I said. I woke up that morning and felt that I had done everything that I could for them. I didn’t have a purpose there anymore. So, I wrote a note, grabbed my weapons and left. You called me about 40 minutes after that.” I sighed. “I knew I’d have to deal with them again at some point and I can feel them trying to get past my shields. I know this is far from over, but I plan on settling this from a distance. I need time to figure out how to remove the marks. The closer they are, the more the magic gets mucked up and unreadable. It’s like trying to see the whole picture with the paper being two inches from your face.”  
Edward nodded in understanding. “So, you’re dropping all of it then.”

I nodded, “As soon as I get the chance.”

He smiled before lying back down. “We can head back in an hour. Let’s let the kids rest some more, they need it.” I squiggled into a new position, trying to get a much needed nap in as well. I think we all needed some rest.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rest wasn’t something that I expected to have when I called Van Cleef. I was tired from dealing with my family. I was tired from sleeping with one eye open as Judith and her daughter had a habit of going in my room and taking things. I was tired from the walk over to meet him. I was just tired. I knew that Van Cleef was seeing the strain. He asked if he needed to visit my father again and I requested that he leave it be. I wasn’t getting hurt anymore. Not after the last visit Van Cleef gave after finding out that I was in the hospital for various broken bones; this incident was blamed on falling off a skateboard down a few stairs. The doctors didn’t believe me but there was nothing they could do about it. After that he and my dad had a ‘talk’ which lead to another hospital visit, not for me, and my father refusing to drink anymore.

Van Cleef came to our usual meeting spot to pick me up after I called and told him that I was ready to go with him. He had never told me why he wanted me to go with him or what it was for, but I got the distinct impression that it would have something to do with things similar to him killing that guy. All I know, is that I know nothing about him.

Which had me wondering how he knew my mother. I had asked multiple times, but he never gave an answer. He always diverted to something else. I asked about him, and he was even more reluctant to part with information. I asked about the program and all he said was “…you’ll see when you join…” I asked if he was a child trafficker and he just laughed saying “If that was the case than I wouldn’t wait for your permission. I would have took you the very first day.” That made sense. One thing he did answer is that there are other children in the program, some of them my age, but most will be older than me. He said that I would be put with the best group that could work with me. That the group I get is guaranteed to be all girls as they consciously refuse to mix the genders. Apparently, that causes more problem then they solve. When I asked why me, he shut down again. I had been questioning him off and on for two years, and these are the only answers I ever got. 

His car pulled up to the tree that I was sitting in. I don’t move yet. I was still waiting for the signal that everything was okay. I didn’t really care one way or another but he insisted that we have a signal and if I didn’t see it, even if I can clearly see him driving, I was to stay put and wait. It was an odd request, but it just reaffirmed that he was going to have me trained in similar things as him. I was not very excited about it, but it beat having to deal with Judith and Andrea everyday. My father may have beat me when drunk, but I’d take him over those two any day. I hate them on the deepest level of my being; I don’t hate my father. I even promised him that I’d keep in contact so he knew I was okay. He might have his issues, but he loved me and I never questioned that. 

I saw the signal, and began my quick decent down. He always timed me to see if I was improving each time I did this. “You should always strive to improve, even in the most menial of tasks.” Was his catch phrase. He said it every time I saw him. Which wasn’t very often. Maybe once a month, but he always knew when something happened, even if I forgot about it so he was keeping tabs on me somehow. That would have been weird if I hadn’t watched him kill somebody. That really sets the bar of what would be considered weird for him. Stalking…yeah you should expect that from someone like him.

I was out of the tree and getting into the car in less then a minute. A new record even for me. 

He gave me a small nod. “You’ve gotten faster.” With that he looked at the bag that I had in my hand. “Is that all your taking?”

“Yeah, it’s all I need.” My voice quiet, but clear.

He stared at me for a moment before he gave a small twist of the mouth. “You pack light, that’s a good habit to have.” He started the car and began driving. He missed the usual turn that would go to his home, or at least he used it as such, it might be something else, and continued on the highway. 

“Where are we going?”

He glanced my way before returning his attention to the road. “You’re joining the organization correct?”

I squirmed a little. “Yeah…” I said drawing the word out, so it became more of a question than a statement. He gave me that look that said I needed to have a firm answer or else. “Yes, I am.” I reaffirmed my heart starting to race. I have no idea what I just signed up for, and it’s terrifying.

“Good, then it’s time for you to be formally recruited.”


	13. Adorable

Edward POV (Adorable)

I watched Anita sleep with the children around her and I couldn’t help the soft smile that crept on to my face. She looked adorable with them cuddled up to her like that. Then again, she would have looked adorable sleeping alone. In the past, not knowing how she felt about me, I would have kept that to myself, but now…well, let’s just say that she will be reminded of it in the best of ways. When this is over, she’ll love hearing me call her adorable. I grinned, yeah, she’ll love it.

My phone lit up in my hand. With all the craziness that Donna got me into I had lost contact with a few key players in my current mission. I hadn’t chosen the only Hawaiian Island owned by a lycanthrope group as a vacation spot by accident. My mark was on the island when we got here. Apparently he had dealings with the clan, nothing illegal or I would have happily dealt with them. No surprisingly the bears were on the up and up. The day we were detained I was going to locate the target and get further information. Now the man is long gone and in the wind. Fucking Donna. My contacts are currently scrambling to find the man again.

I looked at Anita. I should bring her in on this. She knows the magical community better than anyone and this guy has his fingers in just about every group in some way. There’s a good chance she has information on this. That thought brought the smile right back to my face. I was getting a real partner. Someone who could actually help me and not be cannon fodder and cause more issues. Someone who can come up with a solution. Someone who can make a threat and follow through. An impossibility in this day-in-age.

My phone lite up again. Another message in such a short time frame. Not good. I carefully got up without shifting anyone and quietly walked away to where I couldn’t be heard over the sound of the surf and the wind. I kept watch over my surroundings and the sleeping pile that was my family.

Bernardo: _There are reports that the Executioner is missing. The preternatural community is not making it obvious but it’s starting to get out._

_Do you know anything about it?_

_He was spotted where the ice is green, at the piss colored mud near the riverrside 52237._

_Is there anything I can do for the former? Should I look into it?_

_It’s been a while, should I be worried?_

_Is this a code?_

_…_

Aww… Bernardo was worried about me and Anita. Then again, I usually give warning before I black out. His questioning is justified.

Ted: _Thanks for the update. She’s with me. I’ll call within 24 hours. You talk to the big guy?_

Bernardo: _Yeah, and a call now might be good…_

I frowned. I didn’t want to call right now. I didn’t want to accidently wake up anyone. I know I’m far enough away that they wouldn’t hear, but I didn’t want to risk it. I sighed, then again Bernardo would usually wait for me to call him. If he was requesting an earlier contact than Olaf might be causing issue for him. Most likely due to Anita’s supposed disappearance. If that’s the case then he won’t be able to restrain him for long, and one thing I did not need was a seven foot tall serial killer rampaging through the island.

I pressed the call option for Bernardo.

“Hey boss, Big guy needs to talk to you.” Bernard said, sounding a little out of breath. If he was physically holding Olaf back, then how was he texting? Maybe he was doing something else? For some reason I doubted that was the case.

“Put me on speaker.”

I heard Bernardo faintly, “Let me put him on speaker and you can ask Ted what’s going on…” I heard the impatient growl form Olaf as Bernardo fumbled with his phone. “You’re on speaker.”

“What has happened to Anita.” Olaf said clearly eager to get to the point.

“Nothing, she’s with me.”

I heard Olaf growl in frustration at my less than detailed answer. “Then why are they looking for her as if she was taken.”

I sighed, “Because she left them, and they can’t accept it.”

There was a weighted silence. “She left them?” Bernardo asked sounding surprised and confused. He was expecting a lot of answers, but this wasn’t one of them. “Like left them, left them? All of them?”

I couldn’t help but smile at that, fucking right she did. “Yeah, right after she left, I had called for assistance and she came out here.”

“…But…” I could hear Bernardo’s brain working overtime. “**Why** did she leave. Did something happen?”

I shook my head even though they couldn’t see. “No, she felt she did enough for them. She didn’t want to be there anymore, and so she left.”

There was another silence. “So, she is with you?” Olaf said slowly.

“Yes, she is. Not, fifty yards from me.” I didn’t like repeating myself.

“Will she be helping with the mission?” Bernardo asked, seemingly trying to move the conversation forward.

“I was thinking of briefing her about it. She knows more about the people in that world than all of us combined. Her magical knowledge may also be a benefit, but before that we have things we must settle here first.”

“Yeah, about that, what the fuck. You never just black out like that for that long.” Bernardo’s stated, with his thinly veiled question floating in the air.

“Normally, no, but Donna decided to get me and the kids involved in some crazy shit.” I usually limit the cursing, but I had no other way to say it. With that I proceeded to explain the situation that led me to call Anita, and everything Anita did to fix it. I didn’t mention what the sacrifice was since I could better deal with the reaction to that in person, rather than on the phone. By Olaf’s response, his crush on Anita is still very real and doesn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. We’ll have that conversation when I can clearly see him and what he’s doing and planning to do about the current state of affairs between Anita and me.

When I finished there was that long dense silence once more. “Please tell me your dropping her.” Bernardo said at last.

“Already have, we have to finish settling thing for the kids before we can get back to the point of all this.”

“What are you to do with the children.” Olaf asked, his voice angry. I knew he had his killing face on. He might be a serial killer rapist, but he never hurt kids. He always felt that most of their wrongs were caused by bad parenting and I have to agree with that.

“Anita’s solving that now, we have about another day here before we can leave.” I watched Anita twitch, she was waking up. “Gotta go, keep me updated with his whereabouts. I’ll keep you informed. The moment we’re on our way we can meet up at the last location.” I hung up without a goodbye, something Anita likes to chide me on. I quickly and silently made my way back to the cover and resumed my previous position. I turned onto my side to watch her wake up.

Usually Anita wakes up quickly, but I think the stress of the men and the comfort of the beach and the kids were lulling her back to sleep, while her brain was demanding that she get up. If it had just been her, she wouldn’t have slept at all, but knowing that I was here as security, her body felt that it could truly rest even in the open. I stopped myself from touching her. I knew if I so much as touched her hair she would jerk awake which would wake up the kids. It would be better for her to finish waking on her own.

As I watched Anita wake, I thought about the man we were chasing. According to Bernardo the man was in Greenland at a bar on a street called river on the right side with the street address of 522 suite 37. What he was doing there and what he intended to gain I have no idea, but it was my job to find out. Van Cleef needed the information soon. That being said, I was dreading telling him about me and Anita’s relationship. Not like he would disprove; he’s always treated Anita like a daughter. Although his version of daughter is greatly different than the rest of the world but that doesn’t make it less true. To be honest he would be thrilled, but I don’t want him thrilled. He tends to make plans I don’t agree with when he’s happy. Then again, he tends to make the same kinds of plans when he’s upset too, and this news is likely to lend to one emotion or the other. If I could keep it from him, I would have, but I knew that would never work. One thing I never did was lie to my father. It was much too risky and not worth it in the long run.


	14. Children are like pets…

Anita’s POV (Children are like pets…)

I started to wake up. I felt someone watching me sleep. My heartbeat sped up before I began to recollect the last couple of days. The information filtered through my mind until I realized that it could only be one person watching me. Edward was laying on his side watching me intently. “What’s wrong?” I knew it wasn’t an immediate threat by his relaxed posture so I didn’t tense preparing for action. This was a different sort of worry. I watched Edward think for a while, coming to a decision of what to do. I didn’t rush him, if he told me, then cool. If he didn’t, then it wasn’t time yet. I trust Edwards decision’s, always have.

“Let’s get the children settled, and we’ll discuss it.”

I smiled, “Okay…” And that was that. There was nothing else to say on the matter. We gently woke the children, packed up everything, and got back in the car. Becca was already nodding off, but Peter was wide awake. As Edward pulled on to the street, Peter began to fidget as if he wanted to say something but was unsure about it. Edward and I shared a glance and he indicated that I should ask what’s wrong. I would have let Peter work his self-up to it, but Edward was better at reading people then I was. If he thought asking was a better approach, then I believed him.

“What’s wrong Peter.” I kept my voice calm and turned in my seat to see him. It was easy to do since he was sitting behind Edward and across from me. I watched him fidget for a time more before he took a breath.

“I know you guys didn’t ask for all of this and it’s a lot.” He paused, I said nothing. I knew he wasn’t done, and it took a lot for him to talk. It’s only fair to let him finish his thoughts and concerns. “…And I appreciate it, more than you can ever know.” Again, we waited for him to continue. “But, do…do you really want us? I mean… we’re not your kids, and you didn’t come here for that. I just…I don’t want you to hate us.”

He seemed to deflate. After getting his concern to the forefront it seemed to release a weight from his shoulders that I wasn’t aware of. I thought about being placating but that would just do more harm than good. He needed the truth, no matter how harsh it may sound. In the end he’s going to remember this and it will be what he will use to either trust me or turn away from me. This was important. “I didn’t come down here for a family, your right about that. It was unexpected and the prospect is still scary. I have never had to be a mother and although I have helped people before they weren’t really mine. Everything I say or do could have a positive or negative affect for you and that’s not something to take lightly.” I watched as he braced for the rejection that he just knew was coming. “Peter…have you ever wanted a pet?”

He startled, at the non sequitur. “Uh…yeah, I wanted to get a ferret.”

“Why didn’t you get it?”

“Ma said it would be too much work.”

“Did you think it would be too much work?”

He shrugged, “Well, yeah it’d be work but I wouldn’t have complained, and I would have still loved to have one.”

I smiled, “And if someone asked for you to adopt their ferret because they couldn’t handle it would you love the ferret any less?”

He quickly shook his head. “No, I’d still take good care of it, and love it was if it was my own.”

I nodded, “Exactly. Kids, like pets, are work. They rely on you and want to love you and get love from you. I have always wanted children Peter. This was not how I thought it would happen, but that’s okay. The way you feel about taking on a ferret and loving it anyway is exactly how I feel about you guys. This is not how I planned on having children, but I’m not going to love you any less for it. Don’t you dare think for a minute that we don’t want you. From this day on your our children, not in name but in truth. That’s a promise, and I do not make promises lightly.”

He stared at me in wonder for a moment before his eyes filled with tears that he tried to hide. “Okay…” he sniffed quietly. I wanted to do more for him but all I could manage at the moment was reaching back and holding his hand. I looked to Edward to see if I did the right thing. He’s been around these kids the longest. He would know if that was the wrong or right thing to say. Not to mention the fact that he is naturally great at reading people. Feeling my gaze, he glanced my way and gave a little nod of approval.

I smiled as Peter continued to calm himself. It took him a couple of minutes before he gained control of his emotions once more. The moment he did he looked embarrassed. I didn’t like that. “Have you guys thought about where we’re going to live?”

As expected, changing the subject made him perk up a bit. “Yeah, I mean…kind of, Ted said we could go visit places before we settle anywhere.”

News to me… “Places to visit? Like where?” I asked looking between the two of them.

Not surprisingly Edward answered, hearing my reservations. Traveling is fine, at least it is when you haven’t made a perspective/powerful enemy, in about every country. “I wanted to let them visit places they wanted to go before we settled. Becca wanted to go to Paris and Peter wants to see the Scottish castles and Roman colosseums.” I raised a brow. That’s a tall order even if I didn’t have possible assailants after my head. “I know you have enemies Anita, we’ll take our time and plan it out, but I think you need this as much as they do.”

I studied Edward for a moment. As I did, I felt Peter studying me, waiting to see what I do. As I was slowly learning his qualities, he was learning mine as well. There was nothing wrong with that, it was a healthy way to deal with new people. Becca on the other hand didn’t seem to be handling this change healthily. We’re going to have to keep an eye on her. Edward though, they knew, for the most part. I was the biggest question mark in this scenario. We hadn’t spent enough time together. “We’re going to need quite a bit of help with that. Especially if we go to Paris.”

Edward spared me a quick glance. “We’ll figure it out Anita.” He was quiet for a moment. “Do you think you’ll need to talk to fang face for this.”

I sighed. “Probably, I really don’t feel like it though. I need distance from them to figure out the marks and how to remove them.”

His head tilted in confusion. “You can get rid of the marks? I thought they were forever.”

I shrugged, “Nothing’s forever Edward. If they can give it to me, then I can remove it. I just need distance and time to figure it out. The closer I am to them the more the marks get muddled. I can talk to them, but I can’t be around them, but the talking might set things off too. I don’t know enough about it yet.”

He nodded, quiet for a few minutes, clearly thinking about what he needs to do. It was going to be a long list. “How many marks do they have on you?”

“Two, which was the amount they had when the earthmover visited.”

“When the other one marked you on top of his marks and you were able to lose all the marks.” He was purposely skipping important details as to not scare Peter. His mother just almost died by lycanthropes like his father. Knowing that my heart had stopped and needed CPR due to vampires would not sit well with him.

“That proved that it can be done, but we can’t very well use that particular method this time.” I paused, “I mean we could, but I would rather not if I can help it.”

“Speaking of them, how’re they taking you new-found freedom.”

I groaned, my face twisting in disgust. I turned my head trying to keep Peter from seeing it. I didn’t want him to worry unduly. He probably didn’t need to hear this conversation either, but this was something that was going to be important in their life. “Not great, they’ve been badgering me this whole time. After we get this settled, I’m going to have to call them.”

“Can’t you talk to them through the marks?”

“Yes, but that brings me back to my, needing to distance myself, point from earlier. I can’t use the magic connecting us without it starting to merge us closer again.”

He nodded, “Both physical and magical distance is needed.”

“Yeah…”

Edward was quiet for a time, thinking again. I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. Probably what he told me he would tell me later. It’s probably one of his ‘jobs’. I decided not to worry about it. He’d tell me later when he was ready. Instead I needed to worry about the persistent headache that was the boys in my head. They were still pushing my barriers and it seemed they were getting some outside magical assistance. They weren’t getting through, but it was annoying none the less. They better think that I’m in danger with the amount of persistence they got going. Otherwise, after I got rid of these marks, I was going to kick their ass. They were giving me the headache of all time with their attempts, but I wanted to close this situation out before making them number one on my immediate concerns list.

“Let’s finish this and then we’ll have this conversation in earnest.”

I nodded, that was fine with me.

“I don’t get it.” Peter said leaning forward, so he was in the middle. “What are marks? Who is the earthmover and what new-found freedom? Are you running from something?”

I sighed, yeah, not the conversation that I wanted to have. “I’m not running from anything, but recently I left the boys.” He looked confused. Yeah, he probably didn’t know much about my personal life. “Until recently, I was helping some people. A few of them wanted it to be romantic but I disagreed. Right before I came here, I decided to cut all contact with them. They wanted more then I was willing to give.”

He still looked confused. “They?”

“Yeah, there is Nathaniel, Micah, Jean-Claude, Richard, Requiem, and London that wanted to date me. They even wanted to date me together if they could. I wanted nothing to do with it. I stayed for years to help them get out of trouble, but I’m done. They’re safe and can take care of themselves. I was tired of them pushing for more so I left.”

“So, you weren’t dating anyone? I mean, your free to be with Ted and us for good?”

I smiled, “Yes, Peter.”

He grinned a little before his eyes took on a hint of mischief. It looked so much like Edwards smirk that I almost forgot that he wasn’t his biological son. It also warned me that whatever he was going to say was going to embarrass me. “So, you were holding out on dating cause you wanted to be with Ted.” My face heated as Edward smiled triumphantly as he made a left turn into the hotel parking lot.

“Hmmm….” I said, glaring at Peter playfully.

He smiled, “I wonder how long it’ll take before there’s a wedding and a baby.”

I could feel the red traveling down my face to my neck. Edward was struggling to control his laughter as he turned into a parking space.

“Hmmm…” I forced out as I turned to get out of the car. It was very nice that the kids decided to bond with us through my embarrassment. It was really great. Super. I stood outside of the passenger door facing forward, taking nice breaths of calm. I did not want to walk into this building looking like a tomato. I already had to walk in with just this bathing suit and coverup on. None of us changed after the beach, not wanting our street cloths to be covered in sand and ocean salt. This made me less comfortable with the situation then I already was.

I felt Edward come up behind me. He was way closer than necessary, but it felt nice. I nearly jumped when both his hands lightly gripped my shoulders, before leaning closer so that he could speak quietly in my ear.

“Wanting me is nothing to be embarrassed about, because I want you too.” With that he kissed my ear and turned to get Becca out of the car. I smiled to myself, I was in seventh heaven with how well things were going with Edward. I glanced around and found Peter looking at me worriedly, at least he was until he saw my smile. I watched as his shoulders dropped, releasing the tension that had built when he thought he had upset me. I opened my arms to him, and he quickly gave me a hug. We would be okay, it was just going to take some time to settle down.


	15. Two Days and Three Hours...

Edwards POV (Two Days and Three Hours)

I turned away to give Peter and Anita their privacy. I knew he was anxious thinking he upset her, and I knew she would take care of it. Anita might be a hard-ass to the people trying to kill her, but to her family, she was nothing but loving. You know, the type of girl you actually wanted to have a family with. I tried to wake up Becca, but she was out. She was completely limp as I started taking her out of the child’s booster seat they had provided with the car. I have to say that they really do think of all the details. I know they were doing it based on the Boss Bear having a bit of a thing for Anita, but it was still useful even if I might have to put the bear in his place if he kept pushing things. I carefully picked her up, angled her out of the car and directed us into the building.

Of course, the first person we ran into was Alex. He seemed to be loitering in the lobby of the hotel for no particular reason. He wasn’t talking to anyone, more of just… awkwardly standing off to the side trying to look busy. I frowned. I would rather believe he was here initially for a reason and figured he mind as well wait for us in the lobby when Anita texted rather than he is just that focused on Anita. I may not like the guy, but I can give him the benefit of a doubt. That being said my guard was up and was going to stay that way until we were off this island. Alright let’s face it my guard never truly goes down but you get the point.

Anita and Peter brought up the rear. He was no longer hugging her, but he was holding her hand. I don’t think he would have if we were anywhere else. He didn’t like this place anymore than I did. Alex came to meet us in the middle of the lobby with his guard around him. I purposely put myself between Anita and him, making him look at me. I made the warning very clear in my eyes that he was to back off. He glared at me for a moment, thinking about whether he should call me on my threat, but then seemed to remember who I was. Instead he took a half step back and to my right, allowing him a clear view of Anita. “They lawyer is here and ready to finalize the last of the paperwork and to explain everything. He said it wouldn’t take more than a couple of hours. You can take the suite tonight and spend the rest of the day preparing for your travels.” I saw his face drop a little at that, his eye giving a little twitch as he forced himself not to look at me. “For the other one, once the paperwork is done, she will be sent home immediately. So, you should have an uninterrupted night this time.”

I didn’t need to turn around to know that Anita had her polite smile on her face when she said, “Thank you, Alex.” Not only because I knew her well enough to know that she just would, but also by the quick flash of longing in his eyes. I can’t fault the man for his taste in woman, Anita was definitely one of a kind. I actually started to feel a little bad for him. Now that I know where Anita’s heart lies, I can allow myself to relax around other men. Some woman say they love you but are looking for the next guy simultaneously. Anita wasn’t one of those. She is so straight forward with everything in life that sometimes she can get stuck on a path, which is what happened to the boys. She wanted to help them and so they continued to draw her further and further into their distorted and messed up life. They wanted her to fix it all with as little work from them as possible, and for a long time she did, to the detriment of herself. It never escaped me that Anita was always the one in the hospital, the one who had to be brought back to life, the one gaining useless powers that cause more problems then they solved. If you looked at it all honestly, she was the only one really suffering, of course she would want to get out.

Pushing his disappointment down Alex indicated that we were to follow him. We went further into the building, far into the employee only section of the resort. He brought us into what was likely the meeting room they use for were-animal business. It had significantly more security placed around it, and from the slight stiffing of Anita’s shoulders it probably had some magical security as well. Whatever the lawyer had to say, they didn’t want anyone accidentally, or purposely, hearing about it. Once we were settled, Becca asleep in my lap, Peter to my left and Anita on his other-side, the lawyer entered the room looking very put out. I frowned, did something go wrong? Anita and I shared a alert glance, ready for anything. The lawyer caught our wary look and attempted to smile.

“Never fear, the filing went well enough. My short temper has more to do with that woman than the courts. I’d rather spend a day removing ticks from my back rather than be in a room with that retched woman.” Anita and I calmed. Ah, it was only Donna being Donna. It’s nice to know that my occasional thoughts of throttling her wasn’t my deadlier side taking a hold, but just a common reaction after spending any significant amount of time with her.

Before the good lawyer could go into full vent mode, the…lady? Woman? Person? You know what, human… the human in question entered the room. The lawyer quickly, but smoothly, put as much distance between himself and Donna. From the look on his face it was more for her than for him. I don’t know what she did, but it made him mad, and I don’t think he trusted himself to be close to her and not hurt her. Alex and his guards must’ve agreed as they also moved away from Donna. Which gave a clear view of her face when she realized that everyone in the room hated her one way or another for one reason or another. Not only did they hate her, but they had all squeezed themselves into the room but are clearly standing in an alliance with me and Anita. Having the kids around us, only made her face incredulity, longing, and pain funnier. At least to me. That might sound vindictive, but I’ve been dealing with her for a very longtime with all of her friends and family making excuse after excuse as to why I was the problem and not her. For the first time she was reaping the reward of her ridiculous antics and I was enjoying every second of it. The only thing that would have made it better was if she had seen Anita holding Becca instead of me. The continued handcuffs and the fact she still has not been allowed to shower and change her cloths was a nice touch though. Gross to smell and see but pleasing that she was uncomfortable and suffering.

“Alright, first things first…” The lawyer said quickly putting his brief case on the table and pulling out a pile of papers about two inches thick. “I need the adults here to finish signing the guardianship transfer paperwork and for the at least two of the guards to act as witnesses so I can notarize it. Once this is done the paperwork will go right to the judge and will be put into effect immediately.” He gave Anita, Peter, and me a small smile to indicate we should be relived, and we were. None of us wanted this to go on any longer. I watched Donna flinch at the reminder that everyone but her was happy for this to be over and were more than happy with the results. “The court document for this transfer of guardianship will be a closed file once completed.” He looked at Donna, “The reason for the transfer was clearly stated and recorded in the records as well as your children’s verbal agreement wanting to go with Ms. Blake and Mr. Forrester. There is a clause in the documentation that prohibits unwarranted attention to the children, as well as a anyone being capable to sue or reopen the case. This documentation that you sign today is the recognition that instead of being put in jail for 10 to 15 years for attempted murder of a minor, parental neglect, and a hit and run; you will instead accept 200 hours of community service, the transference of guardianship of your children to their preferred choice, and will pay restitution to the grieved family of 20,000 dollars.” At Donna’s clearly frustrated face, he himself went cold. No emotion showed but you could hear the restraint of stopping himself from hurting her in his tone. “This is a slap on the wrist when you deserve the worst punishment available for what you’ve done, and it is only worse that you apparently don’t care.” The frustration left her face as she flinched away from him. He calmly took one of the paper packets from the pile and forcefully slid it in front of her. “Sign the papers and lose your children with minimal repercussions, or don’t sign and lose your children while potentially facing life in prison, because I will push for the maximum sentence, I can promise you that.” He leaned over her, making her shrink into herself as she tried to keep the distance between the two of them. “And just so you know, I have never lost.” He slid a pen next to her hand. “Sign the yellow highlighted areas.”

With that, Donna quickly signed the appropriate areas under the lawyers’ watchful gaze. I truly wanted to applaud the showmanship of it all. That was a splendid display of strength, reading the enemy, and controlling an uncontrollable force. When it came to Donna, she never listened to the calm even tempered Ted. He was someone she could walk all over and she did it plenty through our years together. If it hadn’t been for the children, I would have left the woman years ago.

After Donna signed the three packets of paper that the Lawyer shoved in front of her she was stood up and removed from the room. Once the door closed the lawyer turned to us, “She will be put back into the holding cell that you shared with her previously until these papers are filed properly at the court. With that done she will then be sent on the first available plane home.” He frowned, “If you live close to her you might want to move to a different state.”

I gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, “Already handled. By the time she returns home we would have dealt with everything that needed to be dealt with.” I looked at Peter and saw him struggling with everything that was Donna. He was understandably conflicted, in wanting to help his mother, and knowing that it would never be enough and that he needed to think about himself and his sister. Donna’s problems were pushing Peter to grow up much faster than necessary and I was not happy to see the change, not in this way. Hopefully with Anita and me working to lessen the damage he can turn out more even tempered and can mature in a healthier way.

“Good, now on to the two of you. As I said before everything is done, this is more of a formality that everyone understands that this is permanent and agree to following through. It also requests a place of address which I know you don’t currently have. This packet here is an agreement and understanding that you do not currently have a home for the children due to the novelty of it all, but you will provide a suitable location within the next 90 days. Once you have a home you must send the information to me, my information is on the copies of this here.” He pointed to the papers he was talking about. “Once you finish signing the paperwork the two of you are free to collect the rest of your belongings and leave at any time.”

Anita and I nodded as he quickly reviewed each and every paper individually. It took quite some time. At some point Becca woke up a little from my constant movement in reaching and signing so Peter held her for us instead and she went back to sleep. The moment we signed the last paper the lawyer packed up the paperwork into his brief case and said a polite but brief goodbye and he was gone.

This left us with Alex and his guards. The vibe in the room went from business to hesitant. He clearly wanted to say something, try to get Anita to see him as more than a childhood friend and his people knew it. Well everyone knew it, it wasn’t really a secret, but I think Anita wasn’t very aware of how deep his feelings for her really went. I’m pretty sure Peter got it though, from his slight stiffing in his posture, and slight turn that put him facing Alex more and protecting Anita from his gaze. I wanted to applaud the action, as it was clear he felt Anita was ours and he didn’t want some interloper to ruin it. It’s sad that a child can see more into what was going on in the world of romance that Anita, a full grown adult could. It was the beauty and the annoyance of her. For years she was oblivious to how I felt for her and it wasn’t like I was hiding it. Just about everyone figured it out if they spent more than an hour with us in the same room. Olaf and Bernardo knew how I felt for years. Olaf wasn’t concerned with me as competition since he never saw her respond to me or acknowledge me at all that way. He felt that he had more of a shot from the direct approach he had and, for a time, so did I. Again, I didn’t think I was beating around the bush when I constantly inserted myself into her private life and for no reason was extra protective of her, but I guess she needs a bit of the bulldozing that Olaf was so good at.

I caught her eye and she smiled shyly, but happy.

Then again, maybe not. Things seemed to have workout well enough.

“I suppose you guys are itching to leave.” Alex said trying to sound business like, but his disappointment seemed to trickle in none the less.

Anita smiled kindly. “We have a lot to do and a short amount of time to do it. Plus…” she shrugged and vaguely gestured around her. “This place has not left the children with good memories. It also doesn’t help knowing that Donna is still here. Some might think it insensitive to say, but the kids need somewhere new to go. Away from all this negativity.”

I nodded agreeing with her. Alex gave a reluctant nod of understanding, before looking at Peter and giving a shallow bow of difference. “I apologize little one, usually we a much more gracious with our guests but you did not have the opportunity to take part in our hospitality. I hope that one day you can return and enjoy the island as it was meant to be enjoyed. You and your new family.” I could tell that he didn’t want to add me into that but instead of forcing it he gave me a reluctant bow as well and left the room with his people.

For a moment no one said anything. It wasn’t uncomfortable as none of us had anything of significance to say at the moment. I am unsure why Anita and Peter did nothing for a time, but I was waiting for the Bears to get further from us so I could take my family to be cleaned and out of the building without further incident. Knowing how long the hall is, how reluctant he was and yet how determined he was to not show his disappointment, and the seemingly non-urgent business he had, I felt that we had about a five-minute wait on our hands.

After about a minute Anita and Peter shared a look before turning to me looking for guidance. Peter was doing it because he trusted my judgement and over the years, he’s been increasingly turning to me for guidance rather than his mother. Anita did it because she knew there was something important that I needed to talk to her about and she most-likely assumed that it was mission related. With that assumption, a correct assumption mind you, she needed to know from me what the next step was going to be.

I turned, gave a small smile to both of them, and gave a small head tilt towards the door. “I’m going to give them a bit more time to not be in the hallway when we get out. Then we’ll head to the room, showers for everyone, and I’ll call for some plane tickets as you guys get clean and get your things together. We’ll head out right after. It’ll be a late flight but that’s fine.”

Peter frowned, “…But where are we going to go?”

Anita raised a brow, wondering the same thing no doubt. “Greenland. Bernardo and Olaf will meet us there.” I looked at Anita, “Do you need to talk to anyone to go there? I checked and there was no master of the city there nor any were-groups. With the extra backup I figured we’d be okay.”

Peter turned to watch Anita, wondering if going out of the country was putting her in danger. I watched as he started getting agitated and put a calming hand on his shoulder. I felt the difference immediately. With just a touch he knew I didn’t want Anita taken from us any more than he did.

“Yeah, we should be good. It’s the traveling there that I’m more concerned about.”

I gave a small nod. “I’ll work out something…” I studied her for a moment. “I might call them in early to travel part of the distance with us. Or call in others so we have more guards when we get there.” She gave a quick nod and with that it was time to go. “Let’s go. Peter give Becca to Anita please.” There was no reason for him to struggle carrying her and I think Anita needed something to do with herself. With all of this coming to a close she was starting to overthink us and what that would mean. I knew I made myself pretty clear before, but I think, her never having been in a healthy relationship, the unknown of what was to come was starting to really get to her.

I led them to the suite we shared, sans Donna thank god, and directed Peter to the shower. Anita was gently waking Becca and readying her for her bath in the master bathroom. It took Anita a while to convince her that she should take her bath first and that Anita would go after her. She wanted Anita to get in with her but that was a no go. Anita was not an exhibitionist and never would be. As Peter showered and Anita struggled with parenting, I called Olaf and Bernardo to meet us In Greenland and to have transportation and housing ready.

Bernardo answered the first ring. “You’re on loudspeaker. It’s me and the Big Guy.”

“Good, get plane tickets and meet us at the last location. Get transportation for me, Anita, Peter and Becca, as well as the rest of our squad.”

“You are calling everyone? What has happened for this?” Olaf asked over Bernardo’s similar questions. “Everyone? Why do you have the children? So, Anita knows everything?”

“Yes everyone, I’ll explain the children situation later and Anita doesn’t know anything yet. She knows I need her for a mission but that’s it.”

“Oookkkay… I’ll save my questions about the kids, but what happened that we need everyone? What kind of danger are we looking at? Also, why haven’t you told her yet? She knows what we do and for whom…”

I sighed. “No time. Anita has been negotiating for the children’s welfare and I wanted her to focus on that. About 15 minutes ago we got the go ahead to leave. She’s getting them ready to fly out now.” I glanced and saw the bathroom to the master and, with a little jaunt down the hall, saw that the other bathroom was also closed. It sounded like Peter was still in the shower. Figured, sand has a way of getting everywhere and very difficult to remove. “As for danger, Anita has a lot of enemies. Her public involvement with the monsters makes her a prime target for anyone who wants 15 minutes of fame, to dismantle the preternatural structure of hierarchy, or just hates anything magical. In order for her to move anywhere, especially after everyone finds that she left the monsters, she’s going to need a guard and as long as the kids are with us, so do they.”

There was silence for a time as they digested this tidbit of news. Bernardo broke the silence. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Should we not be there protecting her now then?” Olaf stated in a neutral voice. This could mean good things or bad. I generally know my men rather well but when it comes to him and his thoughts regrading Anita, I have no idea what he’s thinking. I didn’t like that.

“Both of you are closer to the target. The others are closer to us. Have them meet me and Anita mid transit. They need to be inconspicuous. No need to advertise her ‘guarded’ status until we have to be outed.”

Neither spoke for a time. This time I knew where their thoughts lay. Van Cleef. He would not like this added element to the mission. Not to mention the children. As far as I know the only children’s he’s ever cared about have all been a part of the program. This was an unknown area with the man, and the guys knew it. “I’ll speak to Van Cleef when I report our findings to him during our next scheduled contact.”

There was another silence and again I have no problem interpreting it. I hung up before they could voice their concern. We had two days and 3 hours to figure out a lead on this guy and his activities, but more than that we had two days to find a suitable explanation for the children…and Anita. Anita might be involved in the program, but her initial mission was never completed to his satisfaction. Even with the danger to her, he might want her to finish what she had started all those years ago. As I said, he might like the idea of me and Anita, but the reality of it…I don’t know…and that’s not good


	16. Where Is She?

Jean-Claude’s POV (Where is she?)

“How could you not have found her yet?” I asked pacing. I wanted to rail against the people around me but that would be uncouth and unproductive. I needed to keep some semblance of decorum in this time of uncertainty, but even my sense of propriety could not keep me from pacing. The moment we found Anita missing we have been searching for her. That note…I don’t know what to think about it. On the surface it seems like something she would never do, but with further thought it seems plausible. She is the woman who, without a word, disappeared for 3 months with the witch in Tennessee trying to contain the marks. The same one who would rather literally die than open the marks and talk to any of us, and yet we are at fault. The marks were not something that we were really up front about nor the consequences. We had our reasons for that, but it was working out. She was gaining control and a bit more of her independence. Once she did the impossible and contained the adore, somehow ridding herself of the nuisance while keeping everyone at an arms distance was beyond astounding. I did not lie when I said if anyone can do it, it would be her. She even managed to resist Micah and all the other men in the area that first day. That being said, I was not very forth coming with her. You see, I knew more than I had let on. I knew that if we married the marks, she would gain powers from me and the others. I also knew that I could take the portion that came from me back like she did with Richard and her anger. Just like I knew what she was doing in Tennessee would not work. Not that she isn’t powerful enough to indefinitely block the marks, or even destroy them, but that the way she was going about it was wrong. There is a way for her to be free of us, but that won’t do. I did not work this hard to create these intricate and almost permanent attachments to her to lose it all now. We need her back and the faster the better. The longer she’s away the easier it will be for her to figure it out. When she was in Tennessee through the, although unconnected at the time, vampires and lycanthropes in the area, they kept the link strong and clouded between her and us, but now she’s free. Gone. With no were group or vampires as far as we know. She is ‘in the wind’ as they say.

The door opened and Claudia and Bobby Lee walked in, the two heads of security. Both large, intimidating, efficient at their profession, the best, and empty handed. “Where is she?” I had trouble releasing the sound pass my locked jaw.

“She was last spotted in the airport. We were able to identify her but not her intended location. We’re still narrowing it down. Did she mention any thing in passing that you thought might be weird? Someone she might want to see or missed? A place that she never discussed before, anything?”

I bared my fangs at them in irritation. “I have answered this many times…” I could barely understand my own English at this point, my accent was so strong, “she mentioned nothing.” I started pacing again. “She has no friends! Ronnie was the last, she has gone long ago!” I said as I continued to wear a hole into the ground.

“She was dressed oddly…” Bobby Lee was quiet for a moment. “She could be working.” I glared at him. “I know you don’t think that it’s possible, but she does work with people like me and the other guards regularly. She might have been asked to go undercover by the police, feds, marshal service, or her not so legal friends.” His southern drawl taking some of the condescending out of his words. “That being said we should contact Edward. If she did leave without a word to help someone it would most-likely be him.”

I stopped myself from hissing needlessly. I’ve always hated that man. The ever-feared death. The man that needed no powers to kill something innately stronger than he. He was unnatural in his ability and relentless in removing Anita from us. I wanted to dismiss his existence and Bobby Lee’s theory, but it sadly rang true. And yet… “We do not need that man.”

Claudia was already shaking her head. “Bobby Lee is right. The abruptness of it all and her clothing, says something is up and if she didn’t go to Edward than he would definitely want to know she’s missing.” She frowned, “I don’t want anything to have happened to her and he find out that she was missing, and we refused to inform him. If something happens to her and he is unaware, he will make it his personal goal in life to destroy everyone of us.” I watched as her mouth twitched into a grimace before quickly returning to her neutral look. “He might be human, but he has earned his moniker. I do not want that man to focus his skillset on us.”

I wanted to rial against them. I wanted to dismiss the man once and for all and to forget his existence. Anita may not know why he is so protective and ingrains himself in every aspect of her life, but I do. From the moment the man appeared he has shown nothing but desire for her. He does not try to hide it and likes to shove it in my and Richards face whenever he could. Those little smirks he would give when she would turn to him for advice. The air of superiority when she favored him above us. His constant threats both spoken and unspoken to us. I would never have attached Anita so reluctantly to me and Richard if not for him. His presence was always a reminder that he, or someone like him, could take Anita from us. I never understood Anita’s fascination with the man. He’s a mass murdering psychotic. It was frustrating, until the day we first dream shared. I never told her I saw her meet him years ago. I never told her I felt the love she had for him from first sight. I never spoke a word about it, but it made me more determined to keep her connected to us. It was not long after that, that our powers went ‘hay-wire’ as they say. That ‘man’, if you can even call him that, was not taking her away from me. Fate gave her to me, and I was not giving her up.

I looked at the two grim faced heads of security. And yet they were accurate in their deductions. Edward might be a nuisance, but he was a deadly one. With great reluctance I gave my consent. “Call him. Find out where she went and keep this within house. We need no other groups knowing that she is missing. That would cause nothing but problems, as you well know.” I saw the relief drain from their bodies. They were afraid I would order silence and condemn the people of the circus out of my hatred for a particular human. I turned from them and continued pacing. I wanted to, I really wanted to.

Bobby Lee’s POV

Jean-Claude gave us a wave of dismissal and we turned and started the long trek back to the surface. We all knew Jean-Claude’s hatred of Edward and his connection to Anita. Just like every lycanthrope could smell the desire from him on the rare times he didn’t control it. The entire community lived in fear that one day Anita would wake up and realize that he loved her more than platonically. We knew that when that day came, she would leave us, and as much as we wanted her to be happy, we wanted her with us more. That might sound selfish, but she is truly the power behind the throne. Without her things could get messy fast and everyone loves the peace we have. I feel like an asshole for even thinking that her happiness shouldn’t be taken into account for the happiness of others to prosper but damn it why him? He is against everything supernatural except her. He would not let her be everything she is to us. If she gives in, he’ll sever every contact with us that he can, systematically. It wouldn’t be so bad if she wasn’t also drawn to him. All the were-animals also smelt the desire from her for the deadly human as well, rarely, but it is always there, lurking under the surface. Personally, I wanted her to be happy and I truly believe that Edward can do that for her and she for him, but politically I hope that doesn’t happen. I’m pretty sure everyone feels the same way. At least the ones I’ve talked to felt that way.

“Do you really think she went to Edward?” Claudia said her voice pitched low to avoid anyone hearing. We figured we were the only ones on the stairs but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you think she went to him for work reasons…or…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence, she was thinking what we all were at this point.

“From the way she was dressed, if she really went to him… I’d say or…”

I smelled the fear start to emanate from her before she could lock it down. “What are we going to do?”

I frowned. I had been thinking of this eventuality for years. Rafael, after meeting Edward the first time, insisted that we come up with various contingencies for this very situation, especially once it became clear that Anita was vital to our way of life. “We do what we discussed. If she really went to Edward for that… than we start with contingency one, and slowly work our way through the others if it doesn’t work as anticipated.”

I watched as she visibly shook off her unease. “Your right, we’ve prepared for this.” For the rest of the walk up the uneven spiral stairs we said nothing. We knew what needed to be done. It was time to do it and work for a better outcome.

We reached the top of the staircase, facing the rest of the guard all stoic and silent as if they were about to go to a funeral. I don’t think Anita ever realized how much people really loved her. How much she had actually done for the community. The only reason this peace exists and is sustained is because of her. After all she had done for us, risked for us, suffered for us, she has nothing but our devotion. If she truly went to Edward and they are making things work for them we truly wanted that for her, but we want her to make room for us in that life. WE are more than happy to offer her our services.

“Nothing yet on destination. She must have done something to the camera’s, we can see her enter the area but she disappears after that. We’ve dispatched our best tracker to hopefully pick us a lingering trail to her gate.” Lisandro said looking frustrated with the lack of improvement. This did nothing but mirror our own feelings on the matter.

Jason rushed into the room before we could say anything else. “Dolph just called looking for Anita. I didn’t know what to tell him, he’s on hold.” We all shared a look. No one knowing what to do.

“Tell him she went out for some personal time on her own. You don’t know where she is.” Everyone turned to me. “Tell them the truth…kinda. Should we have to report her missing, at least we have the truth on our side.” He nodded before rushing out as he took Dolph off of hold. None of us spoke as we listened.

“Hey Dolph, Anita’s not here.” Jason said managing to keep his voice even.

“Well, where is she?” Dolph’s voice was faint but still clear with our hearing. He sounded impatient. Maybe a little wary.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t been to the circus for a while. She’s been keeping her distance from us after she turned down Jean-Claude. She said something about needing space from us.” You could hear the genuine hurt and abandonment in his voice. That didn’t have to be faked, he just had to stop holding back.

“Then why’d you put me on hold? If she hasn’t been there, there was no reason to check.” Dolph sounded positively suspicious that something was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

“I thought maybe one of the guards heard from her. She’s been keeping intermittent contact with the guards.” His voice got small as you heard the hope leave his voice, “But they haven’t heard from her about a potential location either.”

Dolph was quiet for a time. Processing the little he knew. “So, what your saying is…Anita’s missing.” His voice was hard.

“Are you missing if you tell everyone your leaving and not to contact you? When you tell those who care for you that it’s time for you to move on and for them to do so as well?” His voice cracked and I could tell that he was crying by the smell of salty water permeating the air.

Dolph must’ve heard the precursor to tears as well as his voice gentled a smidge, probably wondering if he was letting them fall. “I’ll see if I can contact her another way. If she happens to call, tell her to call me asap, understood?”

“Yeah…” His voice sounded so sad and hopeless. Dolph said nothing further, just hung up the phone. Well, at least the police had the situation in a nutshell. With the way Jason phrased it they won’t be immediately alarmed by her absence. To them it would just sound like a bad break up and really, was that not exactly it? It was only more important than that because of Anita’s role in our world and the vast protection that she provides.

No one discussed the fact that Jason was crying. He would not accept any comfort and we weren’t going to offer. I turned to the rest of the men and saw the same hopelessness that was in Jason’s voice. That wouldn’t do. “Check on the trackers and see if someone can undo the camera distortion. Check her phone again and see if you can track it. It doesn’t look like she changed it out. If she has security on it, which we know she does since we can’t find it, find out what kind from the phone company. If they won’t release it hack the system.” I looked around as they began moving to get this done. Now that they felt that they had a purpose the atmosphere lost some of it’s depressing quality. “Jason…” I called, only raising my voice slightly to catch his attention from his thoughts. I listened to hasty rustling of him wiping his face clean before he turned the corner back into the guard station.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to call Edward and to inform him that Anita is gone. Be sure to directly ask if she’s with him so you can see if he lies or not. If she’s with him then we have a place to start. If he knows where she is then we still have a place to start. Of anyone outside of us, he’s the only one who might know anything. He might also be the only one who can get her to come back. I doubt he'd help, but if he randomly decided to do so, it would go a long way.”

Everyone paused when I said Edwards name. They knew who he was. Death had come to Saint Louis plenty of times to assist Anita. He was a hard person to forget. “You want me to call Death?” Jason said slowly.

I nodded, “If he doesn’t know she’s missing he’ll come after us for hiding it. If he does know, then we might find something. Either way, he needs to be told before we find out something bad happened to her.” Jason and the others in the room nodded slowly. They agreed, but they didn’t like it. Too bad, it’s the way this was going to go.

Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number I knew he had memorized. Anita had made sure that Key people had his number and memorized in case there was an emergency and she couldn’t call herself. I was one of them, but I know that Edward has had previous contact with him and that it was generally positive. It would be better for Jason to call rather than some unknown guard.

Everyone worked quietly as Jason called. Everyone waited with bated breath to see if he’d answer. I don’t think any of us expected him to answer, so when he did, we had no real idea of how to proceed.

“Hello?”

“Uhhh… Hey Edward, it’ Jason Skylar. You know from…”

“I know who you are Jason.”

Jason looked at me with wide eyes. I motioned for him to continue. Trying to silently encourage him. “Right, uhhh, I’m calling because…well…Anita’s kind of…missing…a little.” His voice lost all power by the end. His head bowed; eyes closed as if readying himself to be punished.

It was so silent both on the phone and in the office that you could have heard a pin drop, even if it had dropped where Edward was.

“I know.”

Jason’s eyes darted up to mine in surprise. “…you…you know?”

“Yes, I do.”

He frowned, confused. “But…”

“A few minutes after she wrote her note I called. I needed assistance with a case, she agreed to help.”

Truth. I sighed in relief. She didn’t go to him for or, she went to help with a case. That being said she still left us. That is the main problem now, and I know Edward will not assist us getting her back. He is not our biggest fan.

“Oh, so she’s with you. Do you know when the job will end?” Jason asked.

“I ended about 20 minutes ago.” You could feel the spirits of the guards and other personnel in the room rising at the news.

“Oh, so, she’s coming back to Saint Louis?”

“No, she’s assisting me with another job. Just not the one I initially called her for, that one ended 20 minutes ago.” His voice was empty and gave nothing away. If we could have smelled him it would have been good but that was not possible over the phone.

“Oh…do you...”

“Got to go…” Edward said right before we all heard the definitive click of a phone being disconnected. I looked at the others to determine if they had been able to trace their location. They looked at me and shook their head. Damn, he must’ve timed it so we couldn’t trace it. I frowned. I took that to mean that he was taking advantage of Anita leaving us and making his move. This meant that he planned to keep Anita close to him and as far from us as possible. My hands formed fists in my frustration. If we wanted Anita back, we’d have to get past Death without killing or harming him.

…FUCK…


	17. Greenland

Edwards POV (Greenland)

I smiled as I hung up. That was fun. I had not expected them to call me so soon. Not a minute after hanging up with Olaf and Bernardo did my phone ring in my hand with an unknown number. Seeing the area code from Saint Louis made me curious, so instead of allowing it to go to voice mail as I normally would I answered. Finding Jason calling instead of the guards let me know that they must’ve been very nervous with my potential reaction. For a small time, I really thought about being obstinate and argumentative just to be an ass, but I knew once Anita found out she’d be mad at me. I wasn’t ‘whipped’ as they say, but I knew she was going to be picking at our relationship whether she intends to or not and I wanted to give her no ammunition. When she settled and accepted us in truth, then I was going to play my usual tricks once more. It’s so fun, especially when Anita got riled. She could be so passionate even in her anger, and if you knew how to change her anger to something more…enjoyable, well. Her being angry wasn’t something to avoid, but to savor.

I did a quick search around the room looking for a menu of some sort. Everyone should be hungry, I know I was, and if I could get them fed and out the door within the next two hours that would be perfect. I figured that Olaf and Bernardo will get the next plane available for us, which meant we were on a short time limit. I also needed to take a shower still, but I could do that as we waited for the food to be delivered, first I have to order the food. A hotel of this quality would have a menu for the kitchen in every room. A kitchen that should be open 24-hours. I found it on the writing table near the phone. Just as I opened it the bathroom door opened with Peter coming down the hall, fully dressed. He looked serious and reflective. I studied him for a moment, but his body language wasn’t one of anxiety, just thoughtful. I decided to leave him be. If he wanted to share, he would, and if not then he wouldn’t. Sometimes even kids needed space to think things through. That being said, I was only going to give him so much space and time before questioning him. Just because I can be patient, doesn’t mean I will be. He went to the bar stool at the island to the kitchen silently.

“Hey.” He said quietly as he fidgeted a little. I did a quick assessment and determined that he didn’t want to talk about anything too serious, especially with Anita and Becca around (if his sporadic glances in their direction was anything to go by) but he wanted to be around me. No problem. I didn’t feel like having a serious conversation either.

“I’m about to order some food, do you want anything specific?” I asked walking over. I sat in the empty stool next to him, showing him the menu. Although I slid the menu to him, he scooted a little closer into my space. He wanted comfort but didn’t know how to ask for it. I casually put an arm over his shoulders and started pointing out things that looked good but that he never had before. Trying to get his sense of adventure going. Maybe it can artificially boost his confidence for the time being. The moment my arm hit his shoulder I felt some of the tension leave as he moved slightly closer. Ah, he wanted a hug. I started making jokes about Anita and how she likes to cremate her food before she’ll even start to consider it done. I pulled him into a side bro hug as we laughed at that.

That did the trick and he started to truly relax. Before long he was talking animatedly about sword fish steak and asking what a tiramisu was. After about 15 minutes of debate he decided to settle on something he knows for the most part with a twist, a Caribbean burger. It actually sounded pretty good.

Finally, I heard the door to the other bathroom open. Anita and Becca were done. Good, now was time to acquire some food, take a shower, get them packed and head out to the airport and off this god forsaken island. We had things to do and more important things to worry about, like my father. I could hear Becca’s excited voice as she rabbled whatever she was going on about. The sound of it made me smile. I didn’t need to know what was said to know she would be adorable as she did it, and it’s been some time since she had spoken so carefree. I hadn’t realized I missed it until it returned.

Anita’s POV

Becca refused to leave the bathroom after she was clean. She insisted that we need to leave together, she also insisted that I needed help but that wasn’t going to happen. Instead she sat on the toilet with the seat cover down and talked about everything from her favorite toy to where she wants to visit. One thing that she never talked about was her mother. She spoke about Ted taking her to the park in the past. Peter going with them to drop her off for dance classes. Ted and Peter helping her learn to read. Ted showing her how to make breakfast, and so on and so forth, but not once did she mention her mother. Not even by accident. She was purposely blocking out anything related to her mother and I wasn’t sure that was healthy…like at all. The moment we get a chance we are going to need to get the children to a therapist/psychologist, whichever is better. This type of response is extreme, I have a feeling there is much more to this story than either of them are saying, maybe more than Edward even knows. It’s worrying.

I turned off the water and reached for a towel, still shielded by the curtain, as to not show anything. As I dried off Becca was describing her dream room.

“I want three walls to be white and one to be pink like my tutu. I want tons of pretty butterflies on every wall! And I want a princess bed, with the four poles on it with that cloth stuff on it too. I want that to be pink and red. I want the bed to be big though, so you and daddy can snuggle with me as you read to me at night. Also, I want to have my dolls and toys with me when I sleep too.”

Gosh darn this girl is specific. I can clearly envision the room and we are nowhere close to that point yet.

“Oh! I want Peter’s room right next to mine too! That way when I have scary dreams I can go into his room.” I could hear her frown, “I get those sometimes…”

Well, if that wasn’t and opening to discussing unpleasant topics I don’t know what is. “What are they about?” She looked at me as I opened the curtain, now appropriately covered with a towel wrapped around me. “Your scary dreams?”

She seemed to draw into herself a little. Her head went down and she looked at me through her hair, as if afraid of how I’d react to her. Which makes me wonder how Donna reacted to her nightmares. I kept my face neutral as the anger at their mother rose once more. I didn’t want to scare her into never confiding in me again.

“I see wolves attacking us…and it hurts Peter and me, but she runs and leaves us.” Her voice loses it’s power as she starts to curl into a ball and contract more. “We call for her, but she doesn’t come back.” I frown. Wolf? Didn’t Donna’s husband die by a werewolf, and she said wolves, plural? Does Becca remember this, or is this a recreation that her mind made after hearing about it, no doubt from Donna. She should have been much too young to remember that. I need to talk to Edward to get more details on that attack to know for sure.

“Is that how it ends my lovely?” I say softly. I gave her a nick name so she might realize that I wasn’t angry with her and that I cared about her. I think the endearment worked as she lifted her head, her eyes hopeful.

“No… after a while we get away and Peter tells me to hide. I don’t know where it is but it’s always a small place and then he disappears for a while. There’s a loud noise and I hear her screaming something. Then I hear Peter yelling something back. It goes on for a while and then Peter gets me and there are a whole bunch of people there. Then I wake up. I always feel better if I can cuddle with Peter.” This…this sounded too real. This had all the markers of a memory, not a dream...and yet…I needed more information.

“Then Peters room can be right next to yours.” She moved a little closer to me. “And when you have those dreams, either of you, you can always come to me and Ted as well.” That thought led me to think about the fact that if we get a house Edward was very likely to put us into one room, and suddenly my mind was awash of everything that we might do in that room. Bad Anita! I could feel that my face was red as I said, “You don’t have to face this alone, lovely. We’re here for both of you, always.” With that proclamation she leapt from the toilet seat into my arms. I felt the towel give a little, but she needed hugs more than I needed modesty right now.

She didn’t cry, or make any noise, but she did hold on as if for dear life. As I held her, I realized that not once in her story did she say ‘mom’ or ‘mommy’ or even Donna, just her and she. She had completely dissociated her mother from that story. Yeah, there’s more to this then we’re seeing. And although she could be talking about someone else, I knew she was referring to her mother like I knew my own name.

After a time, her arms loosened, and I figured now was a good time as any to get dressed and get some food. I was starving, so I knew the kids would be too. I gave Becca a kiss on her head and put her back on the toilet seat. I picked up my new undies that Alex’s people had gotten for me. I was doing everything not to think about the fact that they knew my size. I carefully put on my brand new undies under the towel. With that done I was able to remove the towel and put on the rest of my outfit. Stockings, skirt, shirt and all similar to what I originally wore here. All that was left was my shoes and doing mine and Becca’s hair.

That’s so weird. The executioner doing her daughters hair…so weird. The executioner having a daughter at all is odd, but having one that wants a pink room with a princess canopy bed and butterfly’s all over is…weird…just so weird. Good…but weird.

“Come on baby girl, let’s get Ted to order some food and do our hair as we wait.” I said as I wrapped our dirty swimsuits in the towel I had just used. I’ll put it into a plastic bag when I find one before putting it into our travel bags. Becca slid off the toilet and grabbed my hand the moment it was free. Once more she started talking about everything under the sun that got her interest, which seemed to be everything, but I was happy that she was talking again. I smiled and guided her out of the bathroom. We went into the living area to find Peter clean and sitting at the island with Edward looking at a menu. He had an arm over his shoulder as if the two of them were sharing a secret, when in reality he was probably convincing Peter to try something new. Good Edward was thinking about food too. Knowing him he wants to be out of here as soon as possible, not only to get on with his mission but also to get the children as far away from Donna as he can. I couldn’t agree more.

Edward turned and gave me a once over before smiling. It really was nothing special, but the way he did it made me blush. I could tell from that small glance that he very much appreciated the outfit and that he probably would want me to get more of them. I wasn’t sure that I would want to wear things like this on the constant. Peter, aware that something caught Edwards attention, looked at his face and followed his gaze to me. He caught me blushing and started laughing. Sooo, glad that I could amuse.

Becca, not getting the joke, looked between all of us for a minute before running to Edward. “Daddy!” Edward quickly dropped his arm from Peter and picked up Becca as she flung herself at him as only a completely trusting child could do. He placed her on his lap and pointed to the menu. “We’re looking at delicious foods. Which one do you want to try?”

Becca didn’t even look at the menu before saying, “Grilled cheese, which lots of cheese and lots of butter and a little mayo.” Edward, Peter, and I shared an amused glance.

“You sure that’s what you want? I could get you anything on the menu-”

“Grilled cheese, extra cheese, extra butter, and a little mayo. I want American cheese! And Provo-circle too!”

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Provo-circle indeed.

I could hear the amusement in Edwards voice as he said, “Okay. Grilled cheese it is.” Peter started waving for me to get closer and to look at the menu as well, so I did. I put a hand on Peters shoulder as I leaned over him a little to see the menu more and I felt him turn into me a little. It made me smile and give him a big hug. Something was wrong with the kids. Donna did something, because they were way too starved for attention. I glanced at Edward and watched him look at Peter with a flicker of confusion and worry in his eyes before he covered it. Whatever happened to them was done either before Ted came around or whenever he was gone, maybe both. I just wonder how it was hidden from him for so long. But this is for another time, right now, food.

I chose something called Kalua, instead of pig as the meat I got turkey, it came with a vegetable side, something creamy, and rice. It looked good, I hope it also tasted good.

“Okay Becca!” Edward said as he stood and gently placed her in the chair where he was previously sitting. “It’s my turn to shower. Plus, you still have to finish your hair…” Edward looked at me, smiled and winked. “So, do you. You guys get the food and finish getting ready.” He stretched, cracking his back in the process and grabbed his phone. I raised a brow. A shower wasn’t the only thing he’d be doing. He caught my look and his lips twitched knowing what I was thinking. “Get me a garlic butter steak, well done. You can pick the sides, I’m not picky.” As he passed me, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I could have broken the hold he had, but I really didn’t want too. He placed his cheek against mine, so his mouth was right near my ear. “I really like the outfit…” his hand tightened bringing me even more flush against him. “We’re going to have to buy more.” My face couldn’t get any more flushed. I didn’t even know what I was blushing about. Being so close to him, his scent, the feel of his breath on my ear, the words he spoke, the underlining meaning, all of the above? He chuckled quietly in my ear before letting go and heading to the shower Peter had used. New clothes in hand.

I turned back and looked at Peter smothering another laugh. I playfully glared at him and stuck out my tongue before heading for the phone. Both Peter and Becca laughed the entire time I ordered. The butts.

Edwards POV

I turned on the shower to mask my call to Bernardo. I needed to warn him that we not only had to expect Anita’s enemies but also her pet projects. I was not so averse to the rest of the shifter community needing her, but they weren’t going to get her until I’ve secured my place with her. Plus…I really do need her for this situation, something about the man was wrong. The whole mission was odd. There were pieces to this that we were missing that I had a feeling that Anita would be able to clarify.

“Twice in one day, that’s a record.” Bernardo said answering the phone. “By the way, you’re on speaker.”

“Good, I just got a call from some of Anita’s pet projects. They were scared that I would find out Anita was missing and blame them. They now know that she’s with me and they are going to make it a point to be annoying. Make sure everyone’s on their toes.”

“How much interference are you expecting?” Olaf asked, his voice deep with displeasure.

“It depends how fast they track us. I have no doubt that they won’t, the guards at the circus are all from special teams. We can stay ahead of them, but we need to be weary and cautious.”

“Wait I’m confused. Why are we needing to hide her. I mean can’t she just talk them down? I thought that they’d listen to her.” Bernardo asked confused.

“Normally, but Anita is working to break the magic between her and the others. According to her all distance, even speaking to them, must be maintained. She can’t break the marks if she’s trying to convince them to keep their distance.”

“You said nothing terrible had occurred when she left them, but something must’ve happened.” Olaf said, his voice going deeper. “What have they done?”

I frowned, I really need to get a read on his thoughts about Anita and his expectations. Even watching him all these years, I have never been able to determine why he was so focused on Anita out of all the woman he has come across; excluding all the ones he was hunting to kill anyway. “I didn’t lie to you, she just felt it was time to leave and left. She’s just determined to make it a clean break.”

Bernardo made a sound of understanding. “Makes since I guess.”

“Point is, stay vigilant and I’ll stay in touch. Anita and the kids are finishing getting ready. We’re going to eat and then we are going to head out. Once you have the itinerary send me the information.” And with that I hung up and took a quick shower, all the while making a list of priorities. First get Anita and the kids off this island, then security as we do that. On the off time figure out what to tell Van Cleef about us, then focus on the current mission and catch Anita up. Figure out a place for all of us, make sure to have a copy of the adoption paperwork and the lawyers’ number. Help Anita make her separation form the boys and their magic and check on the kids. Somethings wrong with them, I’ve noticed it previously, but it seems to have manifested more than ever before. I can tell that Anita noticed it as well, but before that, we still needed proper clothing, packing up the house in Santa Fe, and a way to have the kids watched as we finish this mission. Of course, I did promise to travel with them before settling so I still have that to plan as well. It’s quite a bit, but we can manage, I just need the quite time on the plane to start planning.

Now dressed, I opened the door heading back to the living room. I felt naked without my weapons but according to the bear king, he would get me my weapons back soon. He better, because if I have to look for them, they’re not going to like it. As I walked into the room, I knew that the food hadn’t made it yet as I couldn’t smell any. Becca was sitting in the high bar stool at the counter with Anita behind her braiding her hair into cute pig tails. Peter was standing next to Anita, his head hitting the curve of her waist. Becca was chatting about something or other, her hand reaching back and resting on Anita’s thigh. I always wondered if the kids were having issues as they were clingy to me when we first met and continued. After a time, I just thought it was the way they were, but now the suspicions are stronger than ever. I met Anita’s eyes and saw the same worry. Yeah, we needed to have a sit down with the kids, but first we needed off this Island. There was a knock on the door, I could smell the food already. I smiled, this just means we leave sooner.


End file.
